Connecting
by Pari
Summary: This is my first story for one of my fave ships on GH, Claudia/Sonny which I refer to as Clonny *Spaxie as I call Spinelli and Maxie are my #1* This will be a serial of sort, each chappy an episode in the livs of the Corinthos'. The Newlyweds connect.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Connecting

Author: Pari

Date written: 2/17/09

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story and this story is meant to entertain, not to infringe.

**Chapter One**

He had been sitting at his desk going over some paper work when the phone rang. He glanced at his watch wondering who would be calling at such a late hour and then snatched up the phone. "Yeah,"

"Hey Sonny, this is John Zacharra." The voice spoke through the phone.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was hoping I could speak with Claudia."

"Well, it's 1:30 in the morning and she went to bed hours ago, so…"

"Yeah it's just that…when there's a pretty bad storm going on outside, she…just trust me she wouldn't be able to asleep." John stated not wanting to indulge to the man he still perceived to be 'The Enemy' that his sister was afraid of thunder and lightning.

"Why, is she afraid of storms?" Sonny asked and there was a long pause. "Look I'm not gonna use it against her, I'm just curious."

"Yeah she's terrified of thunder and lightning thanks to our good old dad." John answered and Sonny rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit. He couldn't understand how a man could be so sadistic to his daughter. He wondered what Anthony had done 'this time' to torture Claudia, and as if reading his thoughts Johnny replied. "Our father use to lock Claudia outside in one of the greenhouses whenever there was a real bad storm. The greenhouses were all glass so it didn't block out the sounds of thunder or the flashes of lightning. I was 4 at the time so Claudia was 6. So now she's deathly scared of storms and I usually sit with her until they pass."

"Your father is one twisted son-of-a-bitch." Sonny said slightly angered.

"Believe me I know. Anyway since Claudia's living with you now it makes it impossible for me to be with her so I figured I'd call her."

"Well, I'm heading up to bed now I'll let her know you called and she can call you back."

"Thanks and could you not mention anything about her being scared, she'd kill me if she knew I told you…"

"She won't hear it from me." After a brief goodbye Sonny hung the phone up. He then sat for a few seconds thinking and then stood with a sigh and made his way to the stairs. As he ascended the stairs the lights flickered and then cut out completely. In the dark he made his way to Claudia's bedroom door standing outside contemplating if he should knock or just walk in. He decided to knock as he entered. He stuck his head in first and looked to the bed a quick flash of light showed him that it was empty. "Claudia?" He called out as he fully entered the room. He moved further into the room to the closed bathroom door. He knocked on the door as he called out for her again, "Claudia you in there." He only got silence in reply. He turned to leave thinking maybe she had gone to the kitchen down the back stairs, when another flash of light showed the white sheet peeking from beneath the closet door. He moved to the closet and slowly opened the door, and found Claudia wrapped in a sheet cowering in the far corner of the closet. "Claudia?" Sonny called out to her and she jumped slightly at hearing him, and looked up at him with wet tear filled eyes, which she quickly wiped at. "Hey, you Ok?" Sonny asked as he crouched inside the closet in front of Claudia.

"Yeah," She answered as she blew out a frustrated breath and turned her head from his gaze. "I suppose you find this funny, big bad Claudia Zacharra scared of a thunder storm."

"No," He paused and then added. "I don't think you're that big or bad, least not as big and bad as you like to think you are." He said with a smirk and she couldn't help but to chuckle at his words, which garnered a full smile from Sonny. "You plan on sleeping in here all night?"

"No, just until the lights come back on, and before you ask I'm not afraid of the dark I just don't like lightning." She stated and he simply nodded.

"Well the lights may not come back on tonight, so why don't you…you know? " He struggled with the words a bit before finally saying, "Come out and come stay in my bedroom for the night." He offered as he looked down at his foot, trying to avoid her question eyes.

"Are you finally inviting me to the martial bed, dear husband?" She asked jokingly and invoked another smile and a shake of the head from Sonny.

"I'm trying to be nice here but if you want to sleep in the closet," He replied as he began to stand. Claudia shot her hand out and grasped his arm.

"I'm kidding, sorry it was a bad joke. If the offer still stands…" He simply nodded his head. "Thank you." She said and began to stand with Sonny's help, who steadied her as she stood.

* * *

He lay in the bed and watched her as she paced the floor, jumping each time the thunder boomed outside. She would then go peek through the large dark drapes that Sonny had drawn closed, and would quickly close them again at the first flash of lightning.

"It's still really bad out there, how long do you think it will last?" She asked as she turned to face the over sized bed. She was able to see sonny's face clearly because he had lit candles through out the room in the hopes that having light would calm her nerves a bit.

"I don't know but why are you torturing yourself, just come to bed and try to get some sleep." Sonny replied as he pulled back the covers and held them up for her to crawl into the bed. She stood hesitant for a moment until a very loud clap of thunder shook the room. She then rushed to the bed and hopped beneath the covers.

"I need my brother," She mumbled out mainly speaking to herself, though Sonny clearly heard her.

"Actually he called right before I came to your room, I was coming up to tell you. It was just 30 minutes ago so he might still be up if you wanted to call him back."

"I'm not calling him back," She looked at him as if he were a mad man. "Don't you know you can be struck by lightning if you're talking on the phone during an electrical storm?"

"Fine don't call him back I really don't care one way or the other." At that moment another loud boom filled the room just as a strong gust of wind pushed the bedroom's balcony doors opened.

"Ahh!" Claudia screamed as she balled up against the headboard of the bed, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face against her knees. Sonny quickly jumped from the bed and hurried to the doors, closing them securely and locking them. He then moved back to the bed. He settled beside Claudia who had begun rocking herself and softly crying.

"Hey," Sonny called out to her gently as he reached out and touched her head, she flinched from his touch but he didn't back off, but instead brushed her long dark hair from her face. "Hey look at me," He coaxed and she slowly lifted her red eyes to look at him. "It's just a storm, it can't hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you ok?" She sniffled and nodded her head. "For better or worse whether we like it or not, we're married. You're my wife and I promise you I will never let anything or anyone hurt you." He declared as he cupped her face in his hands. She searched his eyes and he knew she was seeking the sincerity and honesty of his words, and something compelled him to lean in and capture her lips with his own. A shock went through them and it felt like they both had been hit with one of the bolts flashing outside.

The kiss deepened as they clung to each other and their tongues dueled for dominance much as they themselves did in their everyday lives. After a moment the need for air pulled them apart, and this allowed a part of Sonny's brain to scream out a warning about the dangerous path he was headed down. But one look into her lust filled eyes and kiss swollen lips he decided he didn't care, and he recaptured her lips.

He moved his hands from her face using one to hold his weight above her as he laid them back against the pillows. While he ran his other hand from her bare leg up her thigh, pulling up the white satin nightgown she wore. Her hands weren't idle as she raked one hand through his hair and wrapped it around the back of his neck, holding him to her and the kiss. Her other hand she scraped down his chest. He tugged at her gown once it reached her backside and she hastily lifted up a bit to allow him to continue to pull the gown up and over her head. He pulled back a bit to pull the gown completely from her body and she raised her arms to oblige him. He briefly let his hungry eyes appreciate her firm breast and their pink pebble like nipples, before he bent and captured one between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

Claudia gave a soft cry of pleasure as she clutched the back of Sonny's head with both of her hands and arched her back and threw her head back against the pillows. Sonny greedily suckled her breast moving from one to the other as if unable to decide which tasted better. Still using one hand to hold his weight he moved the free one to cup her hot mound, using the fingers to rub between its lips and across its hardened clit. Claudia strangled a moan as she bit into her bottom lip. Sonny then slid his fingers underneath the elastic waist of her white satin panties, and quickly buried a finger deep within her folds.

"God," Claudia half gasped, half screamed out loud as she bucked wildly against Sonny's hand. With their arousal nearly over taking them, they both desperately pulled at each other; Sonny yanking and tearing off her flimsy panties, while Claudia yanked down Sonny's black silk boxers. Neither one was in the mood for anymore foreplay, nor allowed themselves to think of this as anything romantic or gentle. So it was pure primal, raw need, and desire that caused Sonny to surge forward and plow forcefully into Claudia's core. "Ahhh!," She cried out at the burning sensation caused by his entry but her scream quickly turned to moans of pleasure as she began to buck upward to meet him thrust for thrust. They spent the rest of the night getting acquainted with each other's bodies and discovering each others most pleasurable spots.

* * *

He hadn't slept but he had always been able to function with little or no sleep. After Claudia had drifted off he had gotten up to watch the sunrise. Now he sat drinking from the fresh pot of coffee that Milo had brought him, while watching Claudia sleep. He thought she looked beautiful with her black hair spilling over the white pillows. She looked so peaceful and innocent he thought and then he had to chuckle at the thought, because he knew first hand how dangerous she could be. His thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom door opened.

"Sonny," A feminine voice called out and he stood from his chair just as Kate's face appeared through the door.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked in a hushed tone as he walked to where she stood by the door.

"I needed to speak with you about..." Her words ended when her eyes landed on the tousled bed, and the woman who lay tangled in the sheets. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company." She spat out as she turned to glare at sonny, who gently grabbed her arm and maneuvered her back out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind them.

"You should have called first," Sonny said and Kate crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"Really, since when do I have to set an appointment to see you? You've always said I was welcome here anytime."

'"You are but you can't just walk into my bedroom. I am married now and you have to show a little respect to my wife."

"You mean your whore, Sonny." Kate said angrily.

"Kate, I'm not gonna have this argument with you again, it's pointless." Sonny warned as he shook his head a bit.

"When exactly did you start performing your husbandly duties? I thought you said this marriage was a business arrangement and nothing personal." Sonny couldn't answer. "You know what never mind, I don't want to know. I doesn't matter I just came to return this." She held out the engagement ring Sonny had given to her.

"I gave that to you, you know...it's yours." Sonny said and then held up his hands a bit, unwilling to take the ring.

"You're married now Sonny to another woman, isn't that what you just said? I can't keep an engagement from you. I don't want it." Kate insisted as she shoved the ring closer to him, he took a step back and shook his head again in refusal. Kate turned and placed the ring on a nearby table. "Goodbye Sonny. The next time I need to see you I'll make sure to call first." Kate said and then turned and walked back the way she came. Sonny stood staring after her for a moment and then with a heavy sigh he re-entered the bedroom, where he found Claudia making the bed. She looked up startled.

"Oh I thought you had gone to your office already. I was gonna leave I just wanted to change the sheets and make the bed first." She stated as she hooked the last corner of the bottom sheet under the mattress.

"You don't have to do that. The housekeeper can do it." Sonny said as he moved to the bed.

"I'm capable of making the bed, besides I'm not use to people waiting on; making my bed, doing my laundry."

"You're telling me that the Zacharra household doesn't have maids and butlers?" Sonny asked with a playful grin as he grasped the sheet and began to help her finish the bed.

"No, we had plenty of hired help, but they were ordered by my father to ignore me, and then I was sent to Italy to live with my uncle. He didn't allow the servants to wait on me too much. My uncle did to teach me to be self-reliant my father did it to be cruel." Claudia said as they finished making the bed.

"Exactly how long has Anthony been on this mission to make your life a living hell?" Sonny asked as he grabbed pillows and placed them at the head of the bed, mirroring Claudia's action.

"God, for as long as I can remember. No matter what I did, what I do, I can't seem to get any reaction or emotion from my father, except anger and hatred." She answered with a sadden look in her eyes, which contradicted her nonchalant behavior.

"Do you know why?"

"Oh yes he's constantly telling me why he hates me, I remind him of my mother. My uncle would tell me stories about how my father loved my mother, how he worship the ground she'd walk on. Then she ran off and broke his heart. I'm told that I bare a striking resemblance to her, which has damned me in my father's eyes. All done." She said as she put the last pillow in place. "So uhm, thank you for taking care of me last night." She said coyly as she tucked her hair behind her ears and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It was my pleasure," Sonny replied with a chuckle and she couldn't help but to laugh and roll her eyes a bit.

"OK, well I'll get out of your hair now, let you get dressed." She said as she began to move to the door.

"You're not in my hair, and actually I sent Milo out for some breakfast," Sonny stated and as if on cue there was a knock at the door. Sonny went and opened the door. "Come on in, and put the tray out on the balcony." Milo entered.

"Morning, new Mrs. C." Milo greeted as he moved to the balcony.

"Milo I wish you'd just call me Claudia." Claudia said as she followed Sonny out onto the balcony with Milo. "My goodness we'll never eat all of this food."

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I told Milo to get a variety of things."

"I recommend the eggs Benedict, it's delicious." Milo threw out.

"Thanks, you can go now." Sonny said and Milo gave a nod and then hastily left. "Come on sit and eat." Sonny said as he took a seat at the table.

"I can't believe you got so much food," She said taking the seat across from him.

"Well, like I said I didn't know what you liked besides you need to eat more, put some weight on you." He said teasing, knowing it would get her riled up.

"Excuse me I happen to like my weight thank you very much, and you didn't seem to mind it last night." Claudia said as she tossed one of the napkins on the table at him.

"I'm not saying you don't look good, you look damn good but a little light. That's all I'm saying."

"I don't think so, and don't think you're gonna make me over Mr. Corinthos because that's not gonna happen."

"I'm not trying to make you over, I like you just fine the way you are. I'm just saying if a good wind comes along you might be in some trouble." Sonny said with a smile and then drank some orange juice.

"Wait, did you just say you liked me?" Claudia asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, you're all right, for a Zacharra."

"You like me, you like me," She sing-songed.

"Yeah but I don't trust you as far as I can throw… wait I take that back because I think I can toss your scrawny ass pretty far." He said with a chuckle one Claudia match with one of her own.

"That's fine I understand that trust has to be earned, but that goes both ways you know."

"Absolutely but I don't plan on giving you any reason to mistrust me."

"Good to know, and now that we're married I promise that I won't do anything to cause you to mistrust me." She proclaimed and took a sip of orange juice, as her mind briefly flashed an image of Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She had been sitting in the parlor typing away on her laptop when he entered the room. "Morning," A male's voice called out in greeting and she snapped her head in his direction.

"John I swear you really need to learn how to knock." Claudia stated as she then closed the laptop, sat it atop the table and gave her btoher her full attention.

"Sorry," He said with a smile. "I just came to check on you I was worried, that was a pretty bad storm last night. Sorry I couldn't be here with you." He said sincerely.

"That's all right, I'm fine Sonny took care of me." She answered with a wide grin. "In fact I think last night really changed our relationship for the better." She replied and John groaned as he rolled his eyes upward. "I'm serious, listen." She then grasped his arm and pulled him down beside her on the sofa. "After you called last night,"

"Oh so you did get the message why didn't you call me back, I stayed up for hours worried about you." Johnny interrupted her.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to call you back on a phone line while an electrical storm was raging outside, John, do you want to get electrocuted."

"That's urban legend,"

"No it's physical science, now will you listen?" she asked growing a bit irritated with him. "Last night after you called Sonny came to my room, he found me in the closet,"

"In the closet?" John interrupted again in concern.

"The lights went out," She answered knowing it wouldn't need further explanation, and Johnny simply nodded and she continued. "He found me and saw how terrified I was and he invited me to stay with him in his bedroom. We spent the entire night making love, and it was incredi..."

"Ok," Johnny said throwing up a hand to stop her ranting, "We're close, I trust you and love you more than anyone else in this world, and I know we tell each other everything, but now I think we need to add some guidelines to that. Like I do not want to hear about you having sex with some guy." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"He's my husband John." She said amused by his brotherly bravado.

"I don't care, with any guy. In fact I don't want to hear about you having sex period. As far as I'm concerned you're still a virgin." Claudia busted out into a fit of laughter and Johnny couldn't help but to laugh as well. "I'm serious Claudia."

"Fine, we spent the night playing Monopoly OK, point is last night changed things between Sonny and I."

"Really, how so?" Another male's voice spoke from the door and both Claudia and John turned to find Rick Lansing standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here, how did you get past the guards?" Claudia asked as she and John both stood to face Rick.

"I guess Sonny don't have them all so trained as he does Max and Milo," Rick answered. "You were saying that you and sonny have a new found relationship?"

"You should go before Sonny gets back." Claudia said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Actually Sonny and I have business to discuss, I am after all still the Zacharia family lawyer, even if your father still hasn't been found after the fire at GH."

"You're unbelievable you know that, do you actually think Sonny will allow you to remain in this organization?" Claudia asked.

"He may not have a choice I know a lot of things, private things. I've established relationships, alliances with other families and I don't think they'll feel comfortable doing business with anyone except me. So I think I'm still very valuable to this organization. Even though you tried to destroy that when you sold me out to Sonny."

"Oh please Rick don't be so dramatic, I wasn't trying to sell you out, I was just trying to save myself, and I thought you knew me well enough to understand and appreciate that."

"What the hell is going on?" Sonny's voice filled the room as he entered the room. "Rick you better have a damn good reason for being here." Sonny said as he glared at his little brother.

"As I was just telling your wife, I have business to discuss with you in private."

"Well if it's about the Zacharra business you can say whatever you have to say in front of my wife and her brother, since they're Zacharras."

"Actually I'll pass," Johnny said throwing up his hands and stepping towards the exit.

"John you don't have to leave," Claudia called out to him.

"Yeah I do, I'm out remember and I don't want to know anything about the business that could potentially suck me back in. Besides I just came to check on you and I can see you're fine so," He then moved back to his sister and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later OK?" Claudia simply nodded her head and watched as he walked out. "Sonny," He threw out a swift greeting as he passed and Sonny threw him a nod.

"Max!" Sonny yelled causing his voice to boom throughout the room, within seconds Max appeared.

"Yeah boss."

"I want you to make sure all the guards on the grounds and in the house know that my little brother is no longer welcome in my house. He's not to make it on these grounds, and if by some chance he does make it on the grounds, he is to be shot on sight for trespassing, understand?"

"Sure thing I'll take care of it," Max said and he threw a hard look at Rick. "Did you want me to escort him out now?"

"No, see he came here to make some pathetic last ditch attempt to get back into my good graces, and we all know there's not a chance in hell that that's gonna happen. But I'm sure it'll be entertaining so I'm gonna hear him out." Max chuckled as he nodded and then left the room, closing the door behind him. "OK Rick," Sonny said as he moved to his desk and flopped down in his seat. "Entertain me."

"Word of Anthony's disappearance has gotten out and several of the families are concerned."

"I've already spoken with the families Rick,"

"The ones that you know of sonny. Do you actually think Anthony gave you control over all his business investments? No he just gave you the small fish, he kept the most powerful ones in his pocket, like the Vega family of Colombia, the Solntsevskaya Bratva of Russian, and the Wu family of China. They all want a meeting, and I've been the liaisons between them and Anthony, so they won't trust anyone else." Rick said with a smug look on his face. Sonny eyed him silently for a moment and then focused his eyes onto Claudia.

"I had no idea," She answered his silent question.

"Of course you didn't you think Anthony would trust you with that information. No Anthony knew what I'm just now understanding which is you're a heartless cold-blooded bitch who'd sell out anyone to get ahead." Rick hissed out and Sonny slammed his fist down upon the table and both Rick and Claudia jumped.

"Don't you ever...ever speak to my wife like that again, you disrespect my wife like that again, and I swear to God I will cut your fucking tongue out. Now apologize to her." Rick wanted to be defiant but the look in his brother's eyes told him now was not the time and so he swallowed his pride and turned back to Claudia.

"My apologies Mrs. Corinthos I meant no disrespect." Claudia threw him a satisfied smirk in response.

"Fine, set up the meeting, let me know when they get into Port Charles." Sonny said. He hated that he had to rely on Rick for this but he knew for the time being he had not other choice.

"They're already here, they're waiting at the warehouse on Pier 18." Rick stated. "I've just come to get you."

"Fine, we'll meet you there." Sonny said seething at the fact Rick had set up this meeting without his permission.

"We? You're not seriously thinking about bringing Claudia with you? These guys don't have women in their organization Sonny, they think women should only be around to service and please them. You come in there displaying Claudia as your equal, you're going to burn the bridges before they're even built."

"Max!" Sonny called out and Max quickly entered the room again. "Show Rick the door and then bring the car around." With a nod Max swiftly moved to Rick and grasped his arm painfully and rushed him from the room.

"Rick's right on a lot of what he said, I've had a few dealings, unbeknownst to my father, with all of those families, they're very powerful and ruthless, and none of them especially the Wu family will respect you if you show up at a business meet with me on your arms."

"Do you think they're a threat to our organization here in Port Charles?" Sonny asked looking as if he hadn't heard anything she had just warned him about, and she stood stunned for a few seconds by his reference of 'our' organization.

"No," She finally spoke again. "I know for a fact you're more ruthless than any of them. You don't show fear or weakness, and that's what they'll be looking for. You have children but even that gives you the advantage, because you have a reputation in this business of becoming crazed when someone goes after those you see as your family. The Vegas and the Wu clan will respect that because for them family is everything too, they'd never use someone else's as a pawn. Once they realize they can't intimidate you or buy you off, they'll be willing to do business with you. The Russians on the other hand are very fickle you never really know where their allegiances are, but with what went down between you and Andre Karpov, they already know how powerful you are here, and are bound to be more receptive, so that's the card you should play with them."

"See that's exactly why you're coming with me." Sonny said and then picked up his phone and began pushing numbers. After a moment he spoke. "Hey, it's me I need your help with something." Claudia stood watching him smiling in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As their car pulled up in front of the warehouse Claudia waited as Sonny finished his phone conversation. "So everything is in place? Good thanks Jason." He said and then hung up the phone. "You ready to go inside?" He asked Claudia.

"Yeah are you sure you want me to go with you?" She asked, secretly hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

"I asked you, but if you don't want to, you know you can stay in the car,"

"No, I want to go. You'll need someone in there with you who's got your back. Lord knows Rick won't." Sonny nodded his head and then pointed at her.

"I told you that I would make you apart of this organization but I'm the head, so you don't speak out of turn, unless I ask you to."

"I understand."

"Ok, lets go." He said and then exited the car and then helped Claudia out. They entered the warehouse with Max, Milo and several other guards to find Rick standing by a conference table which housed the three families, with their guards surrounding them.

"Sonny, these are the..." Rick began only to have Sonny cut him off.

"I know who they are Rick. Let's get some things straight right off the back," Sonny said directly to the men seated at the table, who all seemed to be more focused on the woman standing beside him.  
"Number one, my brother here, Rick Lansing will no longer be speaking for our organization. So if you want to do business with us you will come to me directly. Number two, This is my wife Claudia Zacharra-Corinthos, you will refer to her only as Mrs. Corinthos and this is the most important part, you will show her respect at all times, whether I'm present or not." Sonny said and then paused as if allowing them a moment to let his words sink in. "If anyone here has a problem with these two conditions we can end things right now, you go back to wherever you came from and I can go home and make love to my wife for the rest of the day." His words seemed to stun everyone in the room, most especially Claudia.

"No problemo," Victor Vega the head of the Vega family was the first to speak.

"We too have no problem with this," Boa Wu agreed.

"Wait," Rick spoke out. "I have always been loyal to all of you and helped you with important Zacharra business."

"Yes, but Mr. Corinthos is the head of the Zacharra organization now, I had my lawyers check and it seems that Mr. Corinthos gets 'all' of its holdings in the event that something should happen to Anthony. A little loop hole I'm sure Mr. Corthinos's lawyer placed and judging my the look on your face Mr. Lansing you didn't even know about. It's iron clad so even if Anthony turns up Mr. Corinthos, legally, will still have all the Zacharra business holdings." Vega stated. "So if we wish to continued doing business, and we do, we have to get along. So Mr. Corinthos I would like to discuss our continued successful partnership." Victor Vega said and Wu simply nodded his head in agreement.

"That's your cue to leave Rick." Sonny said as he threw a quick grin at Rick. "Get him outta here." Sonny directed to Max who stepped forwarded and grabbed Rick's arm.

"I know the way." Rick said as he wrenched his arm out of Max's grasp.

"Keep him outside until we're done here, I wouldn't want an unsuspected visit from PCPD. Now shall we get to business?" Sonny said as he grabbed Claudia's hand and guided her to the empty seat near the head of the table, pulling out the seat for her and then moving to sit at the head of the table.

"No," A heavy Slavic voice spoke out and all eyes turned to where the Russians sat. "This man killed one of ours in cold blood we should not be doing business with him."

"Petr, that's enough." Sergei, head of the Solntsevskaya Bratva finally spoke.

"No, it's not enough Sergei, he murdered Andre, and he should be put down like the dog that he is."

"Do you always let one of you 'boys' speak for you?" Sonny asked the question that the other family leaders were wondering themselves.

"3амолчать, Petr!" Sergei hissed out, angered about being embarrassed and disrespected in front of the other families.

"It would be dishonorable to do business with this pig," Petr continued his rants, as the others in their group remained silent, seemingly showing no interest in what Petr was saying.

"Karpov, got what he deserved. He put a blade in me, tied me to some concrete and tossed me off the pier, but I survived and then took care of him by putting a bullet right between his eyes." Sonny said nonchalantly.

"Cобака!" Petri roared as he jumped from his seat reaching behind him for his gun, only to crumble to the floor dead with a bullet hole between his eyes. Stunned and impressed eyes fell on Claudia who sat still aiming the smoking gun.

"Anyone else want to interrupt or threaten my husband?" She asked but got silence in reply. "Good so we can hopefully conclude our business here," She then turned back to Sonny but kept her gun on the table in front of her, with her finger on the trigger. "You were saying Honey," Sonny threw her a pleased smile before focusing back on the business at hand.

* * *

"You handled yourself well back there, you had my back and made me look good as well. I appreciate that and I owe you." Sonny said as they walked in their parlor, having just returned home.

"You're my husband and I told you now that we're married I wouldn't do anything to cause you to mistrust me. I have your back." At that moment Jason entered through the patio doors.

"What happened? One of my men posted on the roof of the warehouse opposite yours said the Russians carried out a body."

"Just some punk who didn't like that I took out Karpov, he came at me and Claudia took him out." Sonny said almost sounding proud. Jason seemed to be impressed as he looked to Claudia, giving her a nod before focusing back on Sonny.

"So how did the meeting go, do I have to worry about 3 new families moving in, now?" Jason asked.

"No, all the business deals Anthony had with these families were all in their countries. That's the way they all wanted to keep it and I'm fine with that. So no the only competition you will have here in PC is still only me." Sonny said with a smile.

"I can live with that." Jason said.

"Thanks for the back up."

"You're welcome. I gotta run on the way over Spinelli called, he thinks he's found a lead on Anthony."

"You found daddy?" Claudia asked as she hugged herself and rubbed her arms. Before his eyes Sonny saw her morph from a tough as nails woman to a frightened little girl.

"I don't know yet, but I'm certain he's alive. I'll let you know when I find something." Jason directed to sonny as he headed back out the way he had come. Claudia stared after him even after he had rounded to corner, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey," Sonny spoke as he reached out and touched her arm, which caused her the jump slightly. "Don't worry about Anthony."

"Easy for you to say, he tried to kill me after I betrayed him to you right in my hospital bed. If he's alive he won't stop until I'm dead, and you too now that he's complete lost all control over the organization to you."

"I already told you I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, not even your crazy ass daddy." Sonny proclaimed but he could see she was still worried. "Come here." He then pulled her into a comforting embrace. Neither of them sensed the eyes that were watching them.

* * *

3амолчать = Shut up

Cобака! = Dog!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The night found her nervously pacing her room. She had left Sonny at his desk proof reading the negotiations they had reached with the other families. She excused herself right after dinner and retired to her room. She had had a fleeting thought to go curl up in his bed and wait for him, but realized that that would have been presumptuous of her. After all it had only been a day ago that their relationship had been nothing more than one of tolerance and occupying shared space. She couldn't assume that one night of passion would change that into a relationship let alone a happy marriage. Their first night together hadn't accomplished them anything so there was no reason for her to think that their previous night together had been anything more than two needy and horny people using each other to satisfy those urges. So she had been genuinely surprised when a knock came at her door. She quickly hopped in the bed, if it was Sonny she didn't want him thinking she had been pacing the floor waiting and hoping he'd come to her room, even though that's exactly what she had been doing. "Come in." She called out to the closed door and it slowly began to open. Sonny only stuck his head in the cracked door.

"You all ready for bed?" He asked. "It's a bit early, you feeling all right?" She nodded her head as she spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine. Actually I'm a little restless which I'm told by John, makes me a wee bit annoying. I know you were doing important work and I didn't want to disturb you so I figured I'd just turn in early."

"I appreciate that but this is a big house and there's plenty to do, you didn't have to go to bed to stay out of my hair. Not that you were bothering me, I could have used some fresh eyes with all that paperwork I had to go through."

"Sorry you should have said something I would have helped you. It's a habit I guess. I'm used to being dismissed to my room whenever business is being done."

"Well that was then, I don't want you thinking that's how it will be here. I told you that I'd keep to involved with the business and I will."

"Thank you I really appreciate that." She said as she gave him a gracious smile.

"You're welcome," Sonny replied as his eyes scanned her face and then moved downward, which caused Claudia to smile and blush slightly at the attention. "Well I think I'm gonna turn in too, it's been a long day. You were really good today, that was a brave thing that you did, you showed true loyalty and I won't forget it." She found herself feeling pleased by his praises, for she was not used to getting them.

"Anytime," She threw out casually.

"Right, so if you need anything I'm just across the hall." Sonny said feeling like a nervous schoolboy being chivalrous to the new girl in school. Claudia simply nodded her head as her face fell a bit in disappointment that he wasn't inviting her to his bed again. "Goodnight,"

"Night," she replied and watched as he then closed the door. She flopped back against her pillows and blew out a frustrated breath, while on the other side of the closed door Sonny stood leaning against the door, battling the urge to go back into her room and make love to her in her bed. He shook away the thought, he had promised himself that he would keep things strictly business and wouldn't let things get personal. He had anticipated that things would get sexual, because there was undoubtedly a strong attraction between them, but he was determined not to catch feelings. It would be a no strings attached relationship, that was the plan, but he knew that sometimes things didn't always go a planned. With a frustrated sigh he made his trek across the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Sonny had left her room heading for bed, and she had been awake the entire time tossing and turning. Every time she'd close her eyes their night of lovemaking would flash behind them, which would cause her body to hum with arousal making it difficult to sleep. She had gotten up several times and moved to the door with the idea to go to Sonny's room with some excuse that would gain her entrance into his bed. But then she thought better of it, today she had shown him that she could be trustworthy and loyal, a true equal and ally to him, and she didn't want to ruin the seemingly new found respect Sonny had for her by acting like a harlot. But, she mentally argued, she was his wife and was it so wrong for her to expect to share his bed, to have his body beside her and inside her every night? No she had decided, the only thing wrong was that it appeared that Sonny didn't share her thoughts or feelings. Maybe she could change his mind, seduce him, make him want her. She chuckled at that thought.

"Claudia girlfriend you have truly lost it. This is about power don't get sidetracked with feeling. Love doesn't work in our world." She mumbled to herself and then hopped from the bed. She needed a drink, something to soothe her and make her sleepy. So she left her room, pausing a moment to look at Sonny's closed door, before quietly making her way down the back stairway leading to the kitchen.

* * *

After leaving Claudia's bedroom he had gone into his with the intent to shower and then get some rest. Yet he found that after showering he was restless. It wasn't because the shower had refreshed him and made it difficult to sleep more as it was due to the image of Claudia in his bed naked with her hair like black silk splashed across his white satin sheets. Knowing sleep would be long in coming he decided to try to get some more work done, so he went back down to his desk to work. He had been downstairs for nearly two hours when he heard the noises. He quickly stood reached down and opened his desk drawer, he pulled out the gun he always kept there and then followed the noises. As he approached the kitchen the nosies got louder and when he got to the doorway he peeped into the darkened room to find Claudia standing in front of the open Refrigerator door. The light from inside the refrigerator showcased a silhouette of her body, her shapely legs and tight backside. Sonny stood quietly for a moment taking in and appreciating the the view. "Looking for something in particular?" He asked and chuckled slightly when she jumped a good two inches off the floor. She swiftly turned to face him clutching her chest and casting a hard glare on him.

"God Sonny you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing down here I thought you went to bed hours ago?" She questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, why are you creeping around in the kitchen?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I thought I lived here too, unless I'm being restricted to only certain parts of the house now." She threw out as she wrapped her arms around herself, which Sonny suspected she did as a defense mechanism.

"Not at all, this is your home too. I already told you that."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically as she turned back to her task, grabbing some milk from the refrigerator and then moved to the stove, switching on the light overhead. Sonny made his way further into the room and silently watched her. "I couldn't sleep so I came down to make some warm almond milk with bananas and honey." She stated.

"OK that sounds nasty and I don't think I have almonds." Sonny said as he came closer and leaned against the middle island.

'Number one you've probably never even had any so don't knock it until you try it, and two I know how to grocery shop. I've picked up some things I like from the market." She said as he placed a banana, a bag of Almonds, a small jar of honey, and container of cardamom seeds on the counter beside the milk. She put a handful of almonds in the food processor and chopped them until they were course, and then added them along with the milk into a small sauce pan, which she had set to medium atop the stove. She added a teaspoon of honey and the cardamom and let it cook a moment. Then in a non-stick skillet she added 3 more teaspoons of honey and cut up the bananas, while that simmered she removed the almond, milk mix from the burner pour it through a strainer removing the chunks of almond and seeds. Finally she turned off the stove took out two teacups from the cupboard and two spoons from the drawer, scooped the honeyed bananas into the bottom of the cups and then poured the warm almond flavored milk over it. Sonny stood watching her with interest at the ease at which she moved around the kitchen. He had never before been involved with a woman who knew how to work the appliances in the kitchen let alone actually cook. He eyed her suspiciously when she moved to him and held out one of the cups to him, and made no move to take it from her hands. "Oh come on you just stood there and watched me make it, I'm not trying to poison you Sonny. Look," She then took a sip from the cup before extending it back out to him. "Will you just try it, you just might like it." She coaxed and despite his apprehension he took the cup and sipped from it. His nose was instantly fill with a pleasantly sweet aroma and wonderful flavors spilled onto his tongue.

"That is good," He conceded.

"Told you so." Claudia said beaming in pride.

"I don't think you should drink this in order to sleep though." Sonny said as he took another sip from his cup.

"It's a proven fact that warm milk makes you sleepy, and bananas cause drowsiness as well."

"Is that right?" He asked as he placed his cup on the counter he still leaned against. "Well I know something that is guaranteed to knock you out cold after you've had it." He continued as he reached out and took her cup from her hand and then grasped her handed and pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah," She said as she willingly melted against him, growing excited about where this might lead. "And what's that?" He answered her by leaning in and capturing her lips in a fevered, hungry kiss which she welcomed and returned in earnest. Sonny shot a hand out and swiped the contents on top of the counter onto the floor and then turned them so her back was to the counter. He then lifted her and settled her atop the counter, she instinctively spread her legs, and Sonny moved between them. She leaned in this time and initiated the kiss as he ran his hands up under her black nightgown over her bare thighs until he reached her hot core. He smiled against her lips upon realizing that she wasn't wearing any panties. She reached down in front of him and tugged at his pajama bottoms, pulling them down enough to free his engorged member, which she grasped firmly in her hand, stroking it a bit. Driven by a strong need, a need that didn't require foreplay Sonny swerved his hips forward and buried himself deep within her. "Mmhaaa!" Claudia gasped out as her head fell back and her mouth fell open in ecstasy. Sonny quickly took advantage of the opportunity right in front of his face, and began to suckled her hardened nipples through the black satin material of her gown. Claudia clutched his head, clinging to him as she gyrated and ground her hips against his. It didn't take long for the friction to bring about a mind blowing climax for both of them that sent her felling back flat against the counter top, and caused Sonny to collapse on top of her. They remained this way for several moments trying to catch their breaths. Sonny was the first to move as he extracted himself from her warm tight walls and pulled his pants back up.

"We should take this upstairs," He said as he reached out and helped her from the counter.

"What about the mess?" She asked as he tugged her behind him.

"Let the housekeeper take care of it, you and I have an appointment with my bed, we need to have a long 'discussion'." He said with a smile one she matched.

"Oh really, how long exactly?"

"I don't know it could last hours, maybe even days." He answered as they ascended the stairs.

"So lets 'talk'." She said with a smile as she followed him back up the back staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She had been very disappointed to find herself alone in bed 'again' when she awoke the next morning, and she kicked herself for having such an emotion. She knew that her marriage was not for love and she told herself that that was the way she wanted it, the way she liked it. However, the past few days had shown her that she and Sonny made a great team, in and out of bed. They were both deceptively dangerous, and in some cased deadly. They were incredibly loyal when it benefited them. Family was very important to them as was power. Also he was the only man that had ever been able to completely satisfy her in bed. She had gotten up but this time she didn't bother with changing the sheets, she discreetly made her way back to her room to shower and dress, and then headed downstairs.

As she descended the stairs she heard a familiar voice and as she reached the foot of the stairs she saw Sonny standing near the bar. There was another man with olive colored skin, wavy jet black hair and electric blue eyes, sitting on the sofa.

"Vinny?" She called out to the man as a wide smile spread across her face, and the Italian man turned to face her with stunned eyes.

"Claudia, bella!" He replied and he stood and moved to her, quickly enveloping her into a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you, it's been too long."

"I know, when I got back to America I heard that daddy had sent you to Italy." Claudia spoke as they pulled apart.

"Yes me and your father's main lawyer, Trevor Lansing didn't have the same work ethics, and it seemed that your father preferred Trevor's style of lawyering over mine. By the way I'm so sorry to hear about your father." Vincent said sincerely.

"I'm not," She threw out quickly. "What are you doing here anyway?" Claudia asked as she looked from Vincent to where Sonny still stood by the bar drinking a glass of whiskey.

"I've been summoned back from Italy to be the legal advisor to the new head of the Zacchara organization."

"To be interviewed for the position of legal advisor." Sonny corrected.

"Of course, I apologize for being presumptuous."

"Oh come on Sonny don't be mean to Vinny, he's a great lawyer, loyal, and by the book, he wasn't cutthroat enough for daddy, meaning he's not willing to compromise his integrity to do anything illegal. But you get him in a court room and he'll get you out of any bind." Claudia stated.

"Looks like you have my wife's seal of approval." Sonny said and Vincent's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Wi...wife?" Vincent asked nervously as he looked to Claudia who giggled at the apparent fear on the young man's face.

"Yeah I'm Mrs. Corinthos." Claudia confirmed.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos," Vincent quickly apologize. "I meant no disrespect by being so informal with your wife."

"Oh stop it, don't you dare apologize, or start feeling like you have to treat me differently. We grew up together, we've never treated each other like we were in different classes, so don't start now." Claudia said slightly irritated.

"She's right," Sonny said agreeing. "You're friends I don't have a problem with that. So long as you're not disrespecting her or putting your hands on her in an inappropriate manner, then you know, I don't have a problem, and we won't have a problem."

"Oh no sir, I respect Claudia and lov...like her too much." Vincent assured nervously.

"Good, now that you're our new legal counsel we can get down to some business. I had breakfast set out on the patio." Sonny said directly to Claudia. She couldn't help but to associate Sonny giving her breakfast on a patio with the money a John would leave a hooker on the night stand after a night of her services. If Sonny wanted to act like their lovemaking was nothing more than 'Sex', she'd play along.

"Actually I think I'm going to see if John's free for Breakfast." She replied.

"You sure you don't want to be in on the meeting?" Sonny asked as he wondered why she didn't want to sit in on a business meeting, when she had been insistent on being involved in everything from day one.

"You can tell me about it later. I haven't spent much time with my brother since we got married, he doesn't exactly feel welcome here yet."

"Hey I already apologized to him for beating him up and threatening to kill him." sonny threw out casually as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Vincent's eyes grew a bit wider as he swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Yeah well it'll take some time for him to come around." She said and then focused back on Vincent. "I'm so glad you're here Vinny. We should have lunch you, me, and John, to catch up."

"I'd like that." Vincent said with a smile that quickly faded as he turned to Sonny. "Of course with your permission, Mr. Corinthos."

"Stop it," Claudia said exasperated as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you both later. Play nice please." She said as she leaned around Vincent and spoke directly to Sonny.

"I'm always nice." Sonny said and gave her his most charming smile.

"Right, bye." She said with a smile as she headed out.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

* * *

"Hi," Claudia greeted as she moved to the lobby desk of the Metro Court Hotel. "I'm looking for my brother John Zacchara, he left a message saying he was going to be here. His girlfriend works at Crimson so I'm guessing he's there."

"Mr. Zacchara and Miss. Spenser left about thirty minutes ago, but I can take a message if you'd like Miss. Zacchara." The blonde lady behind the counter offered.

"Actually it's Mrs. Corinthos now." A voice spoke out from behind, and Claudia closed her eyes and sighed heavily before she turned to face the new bane of her existence.

"Kate, it's so 'not' nice to see you." Claudia said with a fake smile and then turned back to the lady behind the counter. "Could you just let my brother know I stopped by."

"Sure Mrs. Corinthos, or would you prefer Zacchara?" The lady asked nervously, fearing it wouldn't be good to offend her if she had either of those names.

"Mrs. Corinthos is fine, my husband gets testy about people not using my married name." Claudia said with a smile, knowing that her words would get under Kate's skin. "If you'd just tell my brother I stopped by I'd appreciate it, thank you."

"Sorry but I can't allow that, see I insist that my employees get personal calls and messages on their on time." Kate said.

"Excuse me, your what?" Claudia asked in disbelief.

"Your brother has agree to be a model for me." Kate gloated.

"Like hell."

"Oh it's true you can ask him yourself, but on his own time not while he's working for me. So there will be no messages for Mr. Zacchara when he comes back."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" A voice asked and all eyes fell on Carly who had come up during the middle of their conversation. "You don't own this hotel, you rent space here. You're a tenant here. Don't you ever boss my staff around." She spoke as she shot daggers at Kate. "Melissa please make sure Mr. Zacchara gets his sister's message as soon as he gets back."

"Yes Ma'am," The blonde said and then quickly hurried to the other side of the desk to assist a new customer, who had walked up.

"Thanks," Claudia addressed Carly who graced her with a smile as she still eyed Kate.

"Any time."

"You're unbelievable and such a fool Carly." Kate spat out. "If you knew the monster that Claudia really is you wouldn't be so buddy buddy with her."

"Oh Claudia and I aren't buddies, just acquaintances. Whereas you I despise, detest, hate, loathe."

"I know the feeling," Claudia added causing Carly to give her an appreciative smile.

"Well then maybe you and I have more in common then I thought, other then having married Sonny that is. You know that's like a badge that you wear, being married to Sonny I mean. There's this sense of privilege and respect that comes with it, even if you divorced. But I guess you'll never know about that will you Kate." Carly gloated and Claudia laughed a little, which only added to Kate's growing humiliation and irritation.

"That's it you should know how stupid you're being right now. You should know the truth." Kate said as she looked directly at Claudia, whose smiling face instantly turned to one of terror.

"And what would that be Kate?" Carly asked as she spat out Kate's name in disgust.

"Your new best friend here, Claudia, is the reason Michael got shot. She was the one who put the hit on Sonny." Kate said gloating a bit as she watched the color drain from both Claudia and Carly's faces.

"What?" Carly asked as she bunched her brow disbelief.

"You heard me, Claudia was the one who put the hit on Sonny and got Michael shot. She's the reason Michael's in a coma right now." Claudia closed her eyes and prepared herself for Carly's wrath.

"You bitch!" Carly snarled out in contempt. "Stop trying to displace the blame. The only person at fault for what happened to Michael is you Kate." Claudia and Kate both looked at Carly in surprise. "Sonny's a mobster a fact that you ignored and then tried to change but you couldn't and you never will because Sonny likes the power too much. But with that power comes enemies, mob wars, and the people close to Sonny can get hurt, God you've been shot twice already. That's why I always kept my children from around his businesses. You took Michael to that warehouse and he got in the way of a bullet meant for Sonny. I'm not surprised that it was a hit by a Zaccharas, another mob family. If it didn't come from them, it would have come from Karpov or some other mob family. It's what they do, it's what Sonny does. You hit them, they come back and hit you harder all for the power, it's the nature of the beast. I understand that, I expect that. What happened to Michael happened because of your actions. It's your fault, I will never ever see it any other way, and if you get in my face about it again I swear to God..." She let the sentence hang there.

"Fine, I don't know why I expected you of all people to see this witch for what she really is. I guess that would be like the pot calling the kettle black." Kate said snidely causing Carly to take a step forward and Claudia quickly stepped in between them.

"It wouldn't be good for business if your customer's seeing you rolling around on the floor, fighting." Claudia said in a low voice to Carly, who took a step back.

"Don't worry I'm leaving, I'm sorry for wasting your time. Maybe I'll go see Sonny. I don't think he'll be as forgiving as you seem to be Carly."

"Would you just stop already you're not accomplishing anything." Claudia said.

"Except making yourself look bitter, desperate, and foolish." Carly threw in. Kate sent a hard glare to both of the women in front of her, before she turned and stalked to the elevators.

"I'm sorry," Claudia said once they were alone.

"Don't apologize to me. I get it I was married to Sonny a couple of times and long enough to know about life in the mob. I don't blame you, I blame Kate for taking Michael to that warehouse without mine or Sonny's permission, I blame Sonny for letting him stay, for not sending him home, and I blame myself because I never should have brought children into that life."

"Yeah it can mess up a kid's head, I know from experience." Claudia said. "As much as I hate to admit this Kate's right. I don't think sonny will be as forgiving."

"No he probably won't which is why you can never tell him. I'm assuming that there's no proof because if Kate had any proof she would have told him already." Carly said and then took note of Claudia's fidgiting. "There isn't any proof is there?"

"Yeah there is, thanks to your presumably dead brother-in-law."

"Jerry?"

"Yeah, he was the go between guy. Your brother-in-law wasn't as innocent as he may have made you believe. He had a lot of powerful connections. Being new in town I needed someone who knew the right people, Jerry claimed he did. So he helped me find an assassin to take Sonny out, but only 'after' Sonny nearly killed my brother." Claudia defended. "I was just trying to protect the only true family I have."

"Claudia I get it, really I do." Carly reassured. "So I take it Jerry had some damning evidence?"

"He made DVDs telling about my involvement, which are hidden all over Sonny's house. Kate found one, that's how she found out, but it got destroyed in the fire at GH."

"You have to find those DVDs before Sonny or Kate does. Without the DVD it's just Kate spouting off and looking like a bitter ex. If Sonny finds them there's no telling what he may do, he can get irrational and very lethal at time."

"Believe me I've been searching high and low for them, there's a million places in that house that Jerry could have hidden those DVDs."

"Well I can come by and help you, but it has to be when Sonny's out of the house." Carly offered.

"Why would you want to help me, not that I'm not grateful?" Claudia asked.

"Like I said I don't blame you, and I want Sonny to be happy. I'm not suggesting you two will have some 'Gone with the Wind' romance, but you two grew up in the mob so you both understand and accept that life. That makes you compatible. Also I'd want him with the devil himself before seeing him with Kate Howard."

"Thank you."

"I'm just glad your family and Sonny have made this merger. Hopefully it will stop any further mob wars, with retaliations that can cause innocent people to get hurt." Carly stated.

"There's still Jason," Claudia replied.

"Jason and Sonny will never go to war with each other and you'd be wise not to try and push that issue with Sonny. Take it from someone who once upon a time try to come between them, it won't happen." Carly said and Claudia simply nodded her understanding.

"Well this can't be good." A voice spoke from behind them and they both turned to find Sonny and Max standing there.

"What you have a problem with your wife and ex-wife having a civil, amicable conversation?" Carly asked with a smile and playful glint in her eyes.

"Yeah you should be pleased Carly and I are getting along." Claudia added and she smiled at him.

"Actually it scares the hell out of me. The two most scheming and cunning women I know hanging out together. Like I said this can't be good."

"You and Carly have children, we're married now that makes me their step mother, I think it's important for Carly and I to get along, don't you?"

"Right, and if Morgan spends the night with you I want to make sure he'll be OK with Claudia, and that she's comfortable having him around." Carly said and both Sonny and Claudia looked at her surprised.

"Wait you'd let Morgan stay with us?" Claudia asked calling Carly's bluff, knowing how much it would mean to Sonny to have Morgan stay.

"Sure, unless you don't feel comfortable with children."

"No, I love kids. I have a very big family in Italy. I use to babysit my little cousins all the time, and I practically raised John before daddy sent me away. I don't have a problem with having Morgan around if you don't mind it."

"Nope, I don't have a problem with it."

"What changed your mind, not that I'm complaining." Sonny asked.

"You, you changed your mind about marrying Kate. I don't want that bitch anywhere near Morgan."

"She won't be, I'll make sure of it." Claudia cut in quickly, before Sonny started defending Kate and cause Carly to change her mind.

"Good, so how about tonight?"

"You know anytime is good for me, Morgan is always welcome." Sonny answered.

"OK, I can bring Morgan around 6." Carly said.

"I have a meeting at the docks at that time." Sonny stated.

"Actually that's perfect," Carly said. "That way Morgan can spend some time getting to know Claudia without you there. I'll hang out with them until you're done with your meeting."

"I honestly don't know how long the meeting will be."

"That's fine, but I would really appreciate it if you'd give me a call to let me know when it's over and you're coming home. That way I can call Jax and let him know when to expect me home." Carly said and Claudia couldn't help but be impressed by how Carly had not only arranged a time for them to search Sonny's for the DVDs, but also arranged for Sonny to call to let to let them know when he'd be coming home.

"Not a problem and thank you for letting me spend some time with Morgan." Sonny said and then focused on Claudia. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Uhm, no." Claudia answered as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Is it too late to get a reservation?" He then directed to Carly.

"Not at all I'll call the restaurant and let them know to expect you. Enjoy your lunch and I'll see you later." Carly said and Claudia mouthed 'thank you'. Carly threw her a quick wink and a smile in reply before moving back to the main desk to place the call.

"you didn't have any other plans I hope, no dates or anything?" Sonny said jokingly with a playful smile.

"No, I'm a married woman and I don't have dates unless their with my husband, so you're in luck."

"Oh really and what about Rick?" Sonny asked as he gently grasped her arm and lead her to the restaurant.

"Rick and I never technically dated, we just had a lot of great sex." Claudia answered as they entered the restaurant, leaving Max seated at a table by the door. They waited until they were seated before they continued their conversation.

"So the sex was great?" Sonny questioned.

"Yeah it was pretty good, but don't worry sex with you is much more pleasurable and gratifying." Claudia stating teasingly as she picked up a menu and looked it over.

"Good to know, and hey you're not so bad yourself." Sonny teased back. "Since we're on the subject, I don't want you seeing Rick anymore." He said as he looked at his menu.

"OK...well I guess I won't have to now that I'm getting it at home." She replied as she watched him closely for any negative reaction.

"Good so lets eat." They both fell into silence but Claudia couldn't help but to smile at Sonny's seemingly jealous behavior but she hid her smile behind her menu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

After lunch they had returned home and Claudia said she was going upstairs to change so she could go out for her evening run, which she did everyday. Sonny watched her bound up the stairs as he took a seat at his desk and awaited her return, which was within moments of her departure.

"Sonny, someone's stolen all my stuff." Claudia exclaimed and she rushed back down the stairs. "All of my things are gone." She said her nose flaring a little bit. Sonny sat silently as he bite at the inside of his cheek. "Hello did you hear what I just said I've been robbed, you better check to make sure nothing of yours is missing. How the hell did someone get in here anyway, you have guards everywhere. There are only a few people who can come and go as they please..." Claudia continued her rant as she thought about who could have taken her things, and then a thought hit her. "Like Kate, I know she's your high school sweetheart and all but if she's taken my stuff I'm so gonna kick her uppity high-classed ass."

"Calm down, you're getting all worked up over nothing," Sonny said as he began to smile, slightly amused, thinking she was cute when flustered.

"OK well it may be nothing to you, but it was my stuff and it was all I had and some of it was very important to me." She said getting more angry by his nonchalant behavior.

"I understand that but nothings been stolen, your things are all still here they've just been moved to another room." Sonny announced as he quickly avoided her eyes, looking down at the paperwork on his desk.

"Moved, you had my things moved?"

"Yeah," He answered and then said no more even though she remained silent for a few seconds to allow him time to tell her where her things had been moved to.

"Sonny, where did you move my things?" She asked with a sweet smile even though she was thoroughly irritated with him.

"I had Carlotta, the housekeeper move your things to my bedroom." He explained. "I figured, you know, you're gonna be spending most of your time there so, and I figured there's no sense in having you going back and forth between our rooms." She arched her brow as her face held an 'a-ha' expression.

"Wow, well that's very presumptuous of you."

"I'm just trying to make things more convenient for you, make you feel more comfortable."

"More convenient for me, really? Because it seems to me like this little arrangement is more about your convenience. Better to have your live in whore staying in your bedroom instead of sneaking across the hall every night." Claudia said her anger in full force, although she did know why she was so mad. She had wanted Sonny to show more interest in her on a personal level and this definitely qualified. She reasoned that she didn't like him assuming and had wanted him to 'ask'.

"Hey I never called you my live in whore, I don't think of you like that, I've explained this to you already." Sonny began to defend.

"You're damn right I'm not," She said as she stormed to the stairs. "And in the future don't touch my things without my permission, and if you want me to share your bed on a more permanent basis then just ask me, Sonny." With that said she stomped up the stairs, down the hall to Sonny's bedroom with the intention to move her things back to her bedroom.

* * *

He stood leaning against the door frame, as he watched her stomp about his room, yanking her clothes from different drawers and piling them on the bed. He could see that she was upset and he'd swear that he saw tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped at her eyes when she noticed him in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," He finally spoke to her. "I should have asked you if you wanted to share my room." She didn't reply but kept removing her things from the drawers. "The last thing I intended was to make you feel like a whore, because I don't think of you like that."

"I know that our first encounter left you with a certain ideal about me," she began but never faltering in her actions.

"I already told you I don't think of you like that anymore, Claudia."

"I know, I'm just saying I can understand why you may have thought that about me, due to my actions, but Sonny I not a whore, contrary to what my father says or how I may act sometime I'm not a whore. I admit I have used sex as a tool to get what I want, and I'm not proud of that but hey it is what it is."

"I know you're not a whore. You're my wife, we're partners professionally and I just thought we could try to be partners personally, which is what you wanted from day one right?" She simply nodded her head as she stopped near the bed and finally faced him. "So I'm willing to give this a go, it's already official so..."

"Sonny what are you saying that you want to try to have a real marriage?" She asked genuinely surprised. He bit his cheek as he shrugged and rolled his eyes a bit in response. "But you don't love me and I don't love you." She added in a lower tone and dropped her head a bit avoiding his gaze.

"Well a lot of people get married for reasons other than love, and I know for a fact that in in a marriage of convenience love can come, I 'hated' Carly when we first got married."

"Don't compare our married with yours and Carly's, I think we jinxed enough."

"I'm just saying, what I'm trying to say is, I don't hate you anymore." Sonny said with a smile and Claudia laughed out right.

"Aw honey you say the most romantic things," She said teasingly and batted her lashes at him.

"You...you're not gonna make this easy for me are you?"

"Hell no," She replied with a pleased smile as she turned and plopped atop the bed and crossed her legs and her arms across her chest.

"Claudia,"

"Yes," She replied meekly as she stared at him head on.

"I would like to try to make our marriage work. I would like for it to be more than just a business arrangement," Sonny said shaking his head. He could see she was enjoying making him squirm, but he couldn't help but to smile at her regardless. "Will you please share the marital bed with me."

"Yes," She said quickly in a perky tone as she hopped from the bed and began moving her things back to the drawers. "Since you 'asked' so nicely." Sonny closed his eyes and shook his head a bit as he smiled and moved into the room and started to help her put her things away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She stared at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time as she brushed her hair. Her stomach was coiled in knots and she couldn't understand why she was so nervous, it wasn't like Sonny hadn't seen her in a nightgown before and in far less. Taking a deep breath and putting on a facade of calmness she exited the master bathroom and walked into 'their' bedroom. She entered to find Sonny standing by the armoire which had been designated to her, and he was holding a picture frame. She moved to the bed and cleared her throat as she turned down the covers as a means to let him know she was there, and he turned slightly. He openly raked his eyes over her frame which was covered in a pink spaghetti strap tank top and matching pink and powder blue plaid pajama pants. He instantly took note that this wasn't as sexy as the other bed attire he had seen her in, but it didn't take away from her allure nor diminish his newfound desires for her.

"Your mother?" He asked as he turned the frame in his hand so she could see the picture.

"Yes, her name was Dominica," Claudia answered as she crawled under the covers.

"She's very beautiful,"

"Thank you."

"You look a lot like her,"

"So I've been told all my life." She said with a slight eye roll and heavy sigh.

"Well I meant it as a compliment, I didn't know your mother so I can't speak on the kind of woman she was, but she was very beautiful what in the hell did she see in Anthony?" Sonny asked as he placed the frame back in its place and made his way to his side of the bed.

"I have no idea, I don't remember much about her, she died when I was very young."

"I thought you said she ran off."

"Yeah that's the story a good little girl tells to cover up any questions others might have about her father's involvement in her mother's disappearance." She said in a way that made Sonny think she had been coached to say it over and over again.

"So you think Anthony had her killed?" Sonny asked as he settled into the bed more comfortably.

"Oh I have no doubt, but at least I didn't have to watch it like John did." She said with anger behind her eyes thinking about her little brother having to suffer through such a traumatic event.

"Anthony killed your brother's mother in front of him?" Sonny asked in disbelief, his mind couldn't help but to wonder to the times when he had witnessed his mother being beaten by his step-father.

"Yep, as much as I hated being sent away from John I sometimes think had I stayed he would have killed me too, or I would have killed myself."

"Well you don't have to think about Anthony anymore, he can't touch you now." He said and she smiled as she turned over on her side to face him, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Because you're going to protect me from my big bad daddy, right?"

"That's right."

"Who's going to protect me from you?" She asked in a lowered serious tone, and he bunched his brow in confusion as he turned and gave her his full attention.

"You don't need protection from me, you're my wife. I don't hurt women. I spent most of my childhood watching my mom get beaten down by my step father. I would never lay a hand on a woman and I won't stand by and watch any man hurt a woman like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey compared to your father, Deke was a saint."

"Was he in the mob?' Claudia asked curious to know more about Sonny's life.

"No he was a cop, but he was a dirty, underhanded son-of-a-bitch and he had some mob connections, being that he owed them a lot of money. He's why I got introduced to the business. I would run payments from Deke to the local mob boss in Bensonhurst, Mario DeMarco. Then Mario paid me to run packages for him, he took me under his wing showed me the ways of the business he was like a real father to me."

"Sounds like my Uncle Rudy. He taught me the business. My father always felt it isn't a place for women, which is why he hated so much that I was born a girl. But my uncle Rudy he knew that I wanted to be a part the business more than anything, so he figured he'd teach me how to handle myself."

"So why did you want to be in the business anyway, don't get me wrong I think your father is out of his mind , but I have to admit I don't think it's a place for a woman either, it's just not safe for a woman."

"Sonny if you believed that then you shouldn't have ever married Carly nor had children for that matter." She replied and he could only nod his head in agreement. "But to answer your question, and as sick and twisted as it sounds I wanted to be in the business to please my father. I thought that if I could show him that I could run things as good as any man could that he..." She paused as she looked down at her hands.

"Would respect you?" Sonny threw out and she shook her head.

"No, no one has my father's respect not even John. I just wanted him to love me." She said with such frailty in her eyes and her voice that Sonny felt compelled to reach out and stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and briefly leaned into his touch, before she quickly shook him off.

"I don't think that man is capable of love."

"He loves, I've seen it. I know that he loves John, I mean, it may not be a conventional father, son relationship, but he really loves John. Me he just tolerates. Even though he resents that I was born female and that I remind him of my mother, I'm still his blood, and somewhere buried deep in his decrepit heart that matters to him."

"See that's what I don't get, for me my daughter is the most precious thing God has ever blessed me with. Don't get me wrong I love all my children equally, they're all gifts from God, but Kristina holds a special place in my heart because she's my little girl."

"Then why didn't…" Claudia ended her sentence abruptly, she knew that even though they were having a civil conversation there were some things that would set Sonny off. She'd seen Sonny angered by her discussing his children with him, and in his anger he reminded her of her father.

"Why didn't I what?" Sonny asked as he watched her curiously.

"Never mind," She said as she slid down in the bed more and pulled the covers up under her chin.

"Will you just say it, why didn't I what?" She then moved back up further in the bed and leaned against the pillows.

"Why didn't you sign away your rights to Kristina like you did with Michael and Morgan?" Claudia asked and regretted it almost instantly as she watched Sonny's eyes darken and his jaws muscles clench.

"Do you honestly think it would keep her safe if I did?" He asked as he stared out the open patio doors into the starry night skies.

"She doesn't have your name, are you named as her father on her birth certificate?" She asked and he simply shook his head as he continued to look out the window. "Then yes I think if you cut all ties with her she would be safer than she is being associated with you. Some mob families have this code of family ethics, you know, they don't hurt the mothers and children of their enemies. But there are others that don't think that way, they believe that to destroy their enemies they have to cut out their hearts, they will purposely target wives and children, mothers and fathers. I know for a fact daddy would and has, and so has my Uncle Rudy, as much as I love him, he's got a pretty ruthless reputation too."

"Is that your style too?"

"No," She said quickly. "I would never purposely or knowingly hurt any child." Her mind flashed to Michael. "But I know what it's like being a child growing up in a big mob family. I learnt early on that whenever we had extra guards around there was trouble with another family. I'd over hear my father talking about keeping John safe, and I was terrified that something bad was going to happen to my brother. I can remember once stealing one of my father's guns and hiding out with John in the attic, one of the guards came up there looking for us and I shot him. He lived but I was trying to kill him, I just had this overwhelming need to protect John, I always have. But is that because I really love my brother or because of the life that we were born into and the violence we were subjected to. Even now that I'm an adult I still carry all that around with me. I always carry a couple of guns with me and I have no qualms about firing them. I can kill a man or a woman if I deem them a threat to me or my family. Shoot them dead and not even flinch. I wasn't born the way I am Sonny and neither were you, it's all learned behavior. Do you really want your children growing up to be like us?" He had sat silently listening to her and he couldn't help but think of Michael's behavior the year before he was shot, and how he had noticed that Michael was starting to emulate him.

"I'll call Vinny first thing in the morning." Sonny said as he threw back the covers and stood from the bed, Claudia watched him in confusion.

"What, why?" She asked.

"I'll have him draw up the papers to terminate my parental rights to Kristina."

"Sonny, Look I was…"

"No you're right, I should have never ever brought children into this world. I think what happened to Michael attests to that." He said and then he left the room, leaving Claudia alone with her thoughts and guilt over her part in Michael's shooting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: First, let me say thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome and those reviews feed my muses ;) Now I wasn't going to post chapter 8 until tomorrow, but a reviewer was asking about the Carly/Claudia/Morgan scene. Well just so you guys get a better understanding of how this story will progress and how I will write it, it is foremost a Clonny fic. Claudia and Sonny will alway be the central characters. All other characters I bring into the mix will just be tools an means to an end to progress the story along, but I won't delve too much into them *well maybe Carly because I'm liking the dynamics between her and Claudia*. So the scene with Carly and Claudia searching the house for the DVDs happened, just off camera :) Anyway I hope this chapter clears things up for you. Never worry there is a method to my madness :)**

**Pari**

**Chapter Eight**

She had found him exactly where she had expected him to go. He was in Morgan's room seated in a chair by the bed, watching him sleep. She leaned in the doorway silently watching and waiting for him to react to her presence. "I love my children," He finally spoke in a hushed tone as so to not wake the sleeping child.

"I know you do, I discovered that about you very early on." She replied also in a hushed tone.

"Am I being selfish to want to be a part of their lives? I grew up without a father, you know, Mike and I didn't really have a relationship until a few years ago. He left me and my mom when I was just a little kid. I hated him for it. I figured that if he hadn't left my mom she wouldn't have hooked up with Deke, hell she wouldn't have hooked up with Trevor Lansing and I wouldn't have his demon spawn for a brother." Claudia couldn't help but to silently chuckle at that. "But Mike says he left because of his gambling problem, it got him into some trouble with some heavy hitters, so to keep us safe he left. I get that now. I can even appreciate the irony of it all. I just don't want my kids to ever know that feeling of abandonment, regardless if it's for their own good. I just don't want them to hate me or think I didn't love them."

"I don't think Carly or Alexis would fill their heads with bad things about you, they'll tell your children the truth. And who's to say that there won't come a time when it will be safe for them in our world, some day. Just look in that bed right now, there's Morgan. That would never have happened two months ago. Carly's willing to let you see Morgan now and that's a good thing, right?" She said and Sonny lifted his hand to his face and rubbed under his chin as he nodded his head, looking from Morgan's sleeping body up to her face, which was partially hidden in the shadows. "I can only compare what you must feel for your children to what I feel for my brother. I love him more than anything else in this world, including my own life. I would do anything to protect him; lie, cheat, kill, even walking away from him if it meant keeping him safe." Again he nodded and then pointed at her and waggled his finger a bit.

"This is why I think our union will work because you get it. I don't have to shelter you from this life. What I do doesn't scare to the point you want to run away from me or try to change me."

"Well this is the only life I've ever known, and as far a changing you I like you fine just the way you are." She stated and caused a smile to illuminate his face.

"So you admit you like me." Sonny said teasing and Claudia smirked at him and then chuckled as she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Yeah well you're alright when you're not being an overbearing, pompous, chauvinistic bastard." She threw out casually and it was Sonny's turn to chuckle.

"And you're ok when you're not being a loud mouth, back stabbing, and conniving bitch." He tossed back at her.

"Touché, so you like me a little bit and I like you a little bit, now let's go to bed and I'll show you what I like most about you." Sonny threw her a toothy smile and then stood from the chair. He briefly leaned over and kissed the top of Morgan's head before following Claudia out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Hey," A voice called out and startled Claudia causing her to choke a little bit on the juice she was drinking. "Sorry," Carly apologized as she giggled and walked further into the room. "Where's Sonny?"

"He's upstairs helping Morgan pack up his things. He really enjoyed having Morgan here, so thanks again for that and for helping me with that other thing." Claudia said as she moved to Carly holding out a fresh glass of Juice she had just poured for her. Carly took the glass as they both sat on the sofa.

"You're welcome, a lot of good it did, we tore this place apart last night and didn't find one DVD. If there are still DVDs in this house than Jerry hid then well," Carly said in a lowered tone as she watched the stairs for Sonny. "How the hell did he get in here to even hide them to begin with?"

"I don't know how half the people who come in this house get in, case in point, Kate what the hell are you do here, AGAIN?" Claudia spoke out over Carly's shoulder and Carly turned to face the woman behind them, to whom she quickly roiled her eyes at.

"I came to speak to Sonny, don't worry I called first so he's expecting me. What I want to know is what you two are huddled up chatting about." Kate asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and smiled at the two seated women.

"Uhm, none of your damn business." Carly quickly replied.

"Oh my God you're helping her," Kate accused as Carly sat her glass of juice on the coffee table and then stood with Claudia to face her. "What, you're helping her find Jerry's DVDs and dispose of them before Sonny finds out what she did?"

"I don't know what you're babbling about Kate, Claudia didn't do anything that Sonny himself hasn't done repeatedly. The only person in this room guilty of anything, as far as I'm concerned is you."

"I think I've just lost what little respect I have for you Carly." Kate said with a frown.

"Frankly I don't give a damn Kate."

"Do you really want to be on Claudia's side when the truth comes out about her involvement in Michael's shooting?" Kate asked.

"You know what I'm sick of all your threats, Kate," Claudia said spitting out her name. "You have no proof I did anything, that's why you haven't said anything to Sonny, because you know if you did he'd see you for the crazed bitter ex that you really are."

"Fine, why don't we find out, where is Sonny? I told you all I have to do is plant that little seed of doubt."

"Go ahead, plant a whole orchard," Carly said with a smile as she copied Kate's stance, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'll just plant my own little seed about you. You see whatever clout you _'think'_ you have with Sonny it's nothing compared to the clout I _'know'_ I have with him. Then I'll just get Jason to back me up, you know to nurture that seed of doubt and then Sonny wouldn't believe anything that came out of your mouth." Claudia stood back watching the encounter enjoying how Kate was squirming and also taking notes on Carly's tactics, looking for ways to build a defense against any clout she has with Sonny that she might use in the future against her. At that moment Sonny and Morgan came down the stairs.

"Mommy, mommy!" Morgan exclaimed excitedly as he pulled from his father's hands and ran to his mother, who scooped him up into her arms. Sonny paused for a moment as he took in the scene before him. He closed his eyes, shook his head and then took a deep breath before he continued down the stairs and made his way to the bar, where Claudia had moved to. She quickly handed him a tall glass of orange juice she had fixed him and then leaned in for a quick kiss in greeting, which he reciprocated much to Kate's disgust and Carly's amusement.

"So did you have fun with Claudia and Daddy?" Carly asked Morgan who nodded his head vigourously.

"Yes, we watched movies and ate popcorn, and I helped Claudia cook Spascetty, and we baked brownies. It was good." He answered excitedly.

"There's plenty more if you want to take some brownies home with you, if it's ok with your mom," Claudia said.

"Sure, why don't you go help Claudia pack them up for you?" Carly said as she sat him back on the floor. He instantly ran to Claudia grasping her hand as she led them to the kitchen.

"Wow, she cooks and bakes, does she do windows too?" Kate said sarcastically and Sonny rolled his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he heard Carly chuckling he eyed her and started shaking his head.

"Please don't you start too." He said.

"Hey what can I say, I burn water. I think it's great you finally have a woman in your life who can actually cook." Carly said as she turned and flashed a smile at Kate.

"Just be careful she doesn't poison you," Kate threw out.

"Kate I already told you, you can't keep coming here disrespecting my wife like that." Sonny said as he placed the glass of juice on the bar top and began to pour himself a stiffer drink.

"Yeah he really doesn't like that, he gets all possessive and territorial when it comes to his wife, I used to love that. But I guess you'll never know that feeling,"

"Carly, don't… don't aggravate things." Sonny said shaking his head a bit.

"Sorry," She said insincerely with a smile as she moved to the sofa and flopped back down.

"You said you needed to speak to me about something?" Sonny asked bringing the discussion back under control. Kate turned and shot Carly a look.

"Oh don't mind me, just act like I'm not even here."

"If I only could, " Kate replied with a sigh. "Yeah I wanted to speak with you about the guards you have posted on me." Kate said and Carly's attention focused onto Sonny who was now looking at her. Carly stood from the sofa and moved back to where they stood.

"You have guards on Kate," Carly said and Sonny didn't reply. "That means that you apparently have better ones on me, they have to be because I didn't notice anyone following me."

"The guards know to be more discreet with you." Sonny replied as he quickly drank down his whiskey and then poured himself another glass.

"Why do you have guards on us who's coming after you now, Sonny?" Carly asked her voice rising a bit in anger.

"It's Anthony Zacchara, he's not dead."

"What, he got of the fire at GH?" Carly asked and Sonny nodded.

"Well they say cockroaches will survive a nuclear holocaust." Kate added. "That doesn't explain why there are guards on me."

"He's already come after you once to get to me, and now that I've cut him out of his organization completely, and denied him access to his offshore bank accounts, he's desperate."

"God it never ends does it?" Carly said more as a statement than a question that she expected an answer to.

"Ok Morgan's stocked up on enough sugar to last him a week." Claudia said as she and Morgan entered the room. She instantly could feel the tension. Carly quickly rushed to Morgan and gently grasped his hand.

"Come on baby lets go home," She said as she tugged him to the stairs to pick up his things.

"Carly," Sonny called out to her before she stormed from the room. She turned to face him with angry, wet eyes. "Thank you for letting me spend time with Morgan, I really appreciate it. Morgan you be a good boy ok?" Sonny spoke to his son knowing it would probably be a long time before he got to see him again, and Morgan simply nodded his head and then walked out with Carly.

"I think it's pretty safe to say that's the last time she'll bring Morgan here so long as the Zacchara's are around." Kate said.

"You know what Kate shut the hell up." Claudia exclaimed as she took a step in between Kate and Sonny who stood silently near the bar with his head bowed. "Milo!" Claudia called out.

"Yes Mrs. C." Milo replied as he appeared at the door.

"Ms. Howard was just leaving, please show her out." Claudia commanded and Milo moved to stand behind Kate, who stood watching Sonny, waiting for him to step in but he remained silent. Kate shook her head in disbelief and then turned in a huff and stormed from the room. "Could you lock and close that door behind you Milo, thanks." With a nod Milo did as instructed and once the door was closed Claudia focused on Sonny. "Are you ok?" Sonny lifted his tear filled eyes to her and shook his head. "I'm sorry." She said as she moved to him. She reached out to embrace him fully expecting him to rebuff her advances. She was surprised when Sonny pulled her into a tight hold and clung to her in desperation, as if she were his lifeline.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It had been nearly a month since Sonny had signed away his right's to Kristina and since Morgan had spent the night, and it was obvious that those two things had affected him profoundly. He had a sour disposition and barked at almost everyone who crossed his path, all expect Claudia, but that's because when he was around her he didn't say much of anything. Except during the night when they were alone in their room, only then would he let his guard down as he made love to her, whispering sweet nothings into her ears. During the day he'd shoot her brief glances and grunts as conversation. She didn't push the issue understanding that he needed time and some space. All the guards, however, walked around on eggs shells and flipped coins to see who would bring Sonny the mail, or give him his messages, or drive him around, they all seemed too scared to even talk to him.

Claudia figured that this day would be no different, so when she came down for a quick breakfast before heading out to the gym, she wasn't surprised to find Sonny at his desk sulking as he read over some paperwork. "Good Morning," She said with a cheery smile, and Sonny only mumbled out a 'morning' never taking his eyes from his work. Claudia simply pursed her lips and mouthed an, 'OK' before moving to the bar to pour herself a tall glass of O.J. She took a big gulp of the juice and then nearly spit it back up, but she forced it down as she gagged with a sour look on her face.

"Ugg," She said as she shook her head a bit and sat the glass down atop the bar.

"What's wrong is it sour?" Sonny asked now giving her his full attention. "Milo squeezed that fresh this morning and he knows I like it sweet."

"No, it's fine I guess I just don't have a taste for it today." Claudia quickly replied trying to defuse the spark of anger she could see in his eyes, she knew it usually led to an angry lashing from Sonny onto one of the guards.

"Milo!" Sonny yelled out.

"Sonny, the juice is fine," Claudia said again trying to calm the situation just as Milo entered the room.

"Yeah boss." The young man spoke in a shaky tone.

"How do I like my Orange Juice?" Sonny asked as he took on a menacing demeanor.

"Your, Orange Juice, sir?" Milo repeated not sure if it was a rhetorical question, the look Sonny shot him told him otherwise and he hastily answered. "Uh, you like your orange juice freshly squeezed, no seeds, very little pulp, and very sweet."

"Then tell me why the hell is my wife gagging on bitter orange juice?" Milo turned to Claudia with large apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that Mrs. C."

"I didn't say it was bitter," She said glaring directly at Sonny. "Its fine Milo I just don't have a taste for it this morning." Claudia stated giving the young guard a kind smile. "It's fine, really."

"No it's not fine, because when I ask you do something I expect you to do it 'exactly' the way I ask you to."

"Of course, I'm sorry boss I'll go make a fresh batch right now." Milo said stumbling over his words and then scrabbled to the bar to retrieve the tray holding the juice. Claudia looked from him to Sonny with a look of confusion.

"You don't have to do that Milo," Claudia said looking back at the guard but Milo was already rushing to the kitchen with the tray. "I can't believe you're making him squeeze more orange juice, there was nothing wrong with it, and did you even drink any of it?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I had a glass," Sonny mumbled out as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And?"

"It was good to me," He replied. "But you know you didn't think so, so…"

"I thought I wanted some orange Juice but I didn't, that's all it was, Sonny. I think I want some mango juice."

"Ok then, he can make you some of that. Milo!" Sonny yelled out for the young man again.

"No I don't want him to make it for me." Claudia said in frustration as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes shut in irritation.

"Yeah Boss?" Milo spoke as he re-entered the room wearily, wondering what he had done wrong this time.

"My wife would like some mango juice,"

"Sure thing Mrs. C. how exactly would you like it?" Milo asked seemingly eager to please her.

"I can make my own mango juice Milo." Claudia said in a calm voice even though her anger was reaching its boiling point all due to Sonny's behavior. "But thank you for offering to make it for me."

"It's no trouble Mrs. C, I really don't mind."

"I know you don't but really, no thank you." She said and Milo turned to Sonny for the final say. Sonny causally rolled his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders and slightly shook his head.

"Ok then I'll just go finish making the orange juice." Milo said and then headed back to the kitchen.

"Why are you being such an ass hole?" She asked even though she already knew the why.

"Don't curse me." He warned as he set menacing eyes onto her.

"I wasn't cursing you I was stating a fact. You've been moping around here for weeks, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. I've seen you bite off Milo and Max's heads for nothing. You shouldn't treat them like that, Sonny. They're very loyal to you and deserve some kind of respect for that."

"I'll treat them however the hell I want, they work for me." He said his voice raising a bit, his anger becoming apparent.

"So what you think that gives you the right to talk to them any kind of way and treat them like dirt. So what if they work for you, does that mean you own them. Is that how you see things that everyone around you belongs to you or was put here to bow down at your feet and do your bidding?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He replied humorously as he smirked and looked down at his desk.

"Well I got a newsflash for you Mr. Sonny Corinthos. You don't own me and if I wanted to be treated like crap I would have stayed home with my daddy. At least with him I didn't have to wonder whether he was going to be nice to me that day or try to murder me, because his hatred for me and murderous tendencies were a 24 hours 7 days a week thing."

"I'm not going to apologize to you, Claudia, for how I run my household and those in it."

"And I'm included in that?"

"You're my wife, and you have a place and it has boundaries. So as long as you know your place and stay within those boundaries we won't have a problem." Sonny stated and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know what I'm just gonna leave now before the scent of chauvinistic pig overwhelms me." She said as she stomped to the stairs and snatched up the gym bag she had placed there when she came down.

"Where you going?" He asked as he watched her, and bit at his fingernail.

"Probably to hell since I've been such a bad girl," She replied as she zipped up her jacket. She had no intentions of telling him where she was going she knew she didn't have to. Her routine was the same every morning and she knew he knew it. Sonny couldn't help but chuckle at her stubborn defiance.

"Well take a guard with you."

"I take two guards with me wherever I go, Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson are never too far away." She said as she walked to the exit.

"Claudia," He called out to her fully expecting her to stop and listen, but all he got was the slamming of the front door. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes briefly, then he called out again, "Milo!"

* * *

By the time she reached the Metro Court she was fully riled up from her argument with Sonny, it hadn't helped her disposition any when she noticed Milo was following her. The more she thought about the way Sonny had behaved towards her and Milo the madder she became. She moved to the desk and requested a boxing session in one of the Hotel's private gyms. Whenever she needed to blow off steam she found it easier to do when she was able to hit something or someone, so her Uncle Rudy signed her up for boxing lessons when she was a teenager, and she had kept it up over the years. Once the session was booked she turned to head for the elevators and nearly plowed over Carly.

"Whoa," Carly exclaimed.

"Sorry," Claudia threw out as she side stepped Carly and continued on her way.

"No problem but what are you doing here?" Carly asked and Claudia instantly stopped and twirled to face her.

"What? Why, are you kicking me out of your hotel again Carly?" Claudia asked in a very irritated tone.

"No," Carly replied as she looked at the woman before her in confusion. "I only asked because I know Sonny have a huge home gym with a personal trainer, so I was just wondering why you came all the way over here. That's all but now I'm sorry I asked, so never mind." Carly then turned to move to the desk.

"I'm sorry, Carly. I'm just having a crappy day." Claudia called out as she closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath to calm her frayed nerves.

"Wow, and it's just 9:30 in the morning. Let me guess you and Sonny had a fight?" Carly asked. Claudia simply nodded not bothering to ask Carly how she knew, she figured since Carly had been married to Sonny for so long she'd know better than anyone how frustrating the man could be. "Thought so, so what did you do leave your socks on the floor or moved a piece paper on his desk? Those things use to drive him nuts whenever I did them."

"No, actually I'm probably more anal about being clean and organized than he is. No, I'm just a bit upset to learn that in the world according to Sonny were all just puppets and toys that he can play with whenever and however he likes. Most importantly I'm his wife and I need to know my place." Carly laugh outright at the last part, remembering being told that by Sonny throughout their marriage.

"And I'm guessing you told him to go to hell,"

"Yep but not before he kissed my as…whoa" Claudia's words ended abruptly as she stumbled a bit feeling dizzy. Carly quickly shot her hand out and grasped Claudia's forearm to steady her.

"Are you ok?" Carly asked in what appeared to be genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine I've just been under the weather for a few days, I think I caught some bug that's going around." Claudia stated as her head cleared and the dizzy spell ended.

"Oh yeah, have you had any other symptoms besides the dizzy spells, any vomiting or exhaustion?" Carly asked and Claudia nodded her head.

"Yeah you've had it too?" Claudia asked.

"Oh yeah," Carly said with a giggle. "I've had that bug a few times. It starts with the letter 'P' and it ends in about 9 months." Carly stated as Claudia looked at her with her brow bunched in confusion, and then her face morphed to a look of fright. Carly's smile widened at Claudia revelation about her words.

"No," Claudia said as she shook her head. "There's no way."

"Hello, you're married to Sonny Corinthos." Carly said and Claudia threw her a questioning look. "He could probably impregnate you with just a look."

"He hasn't and I'm not," Claudia said as she hugged herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I take birth control."

"Come on they didn't teach you in Sex Ed that the only sure way to not get pregnant is to abstain from having sex. I know for a fact that's an impossible task when you're married to Sonny."

"I can't be pregnant."

"Well is your period late?" Carly asked and the way Claudia's eyes widened a bit told her that was a yes. "Well there's only one way to find out for sure. I can tell you now that if you are Sonny's whole macho idea about you belonging to him is only gonna get worse." Carly said with a sympathetic smile. "Here," Carly reached over the desk and grabbed one of the hotel's business cards and a pen. She then scribbled something's on the card and then handed it to Claudia. "That's my OBGYN, if you'd like I'll give her a call right now, she's temping at Mercy until GH gets rebuilt. She's doing clinic duty there so you could just walk in, or I could call her to tell her to expect you." Claudia eyed Carly suspiciously. "Look she's discreet and there's the whole doctor client thing so she won't tell anyone, not even me. Not that I'd ask her too and I won't mention anything about it to anyone either. I swear. So do you want me to call?" Claudia nodded her head. "Ok."

"Thank you." Claudia said in a deflated tone as her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Judging by the disappointment on your face, I'm not sure if congratulations are in order."

"I can't be pregnant, I just can't be." Claudia said as she turned and walked to the exit.

* * *

She felt numb and sick to her stomach. She didn't know whether to laugh at the irony of her situation or to cry about how twist it actually was. She had tuned out the words of the woman standing in front of her, after she had said, "You're pregnant." So she just sat not having the energy or desire to do anything else at the moment.

"I've already prescribed some pre-natal vitamins which you can pick up from the nurse's station on your way out." Dr. Holmes said as she continued writing in the chart she held, her words got Claudia's attention and she shot her eyes up.

"No, I'm not keeping it. How soon could I set up an abortion?" The doctor stood stunned for a moment by the abruptness of her words.

"Well Ms. Anderson," The Doctor spoke softly calling Claudia by the fake name she had given. "When it's this early in gestation you can set up an appointment for an abortion as soon as you'd like."

"How about right now?"

"Well right now wouldn't be possibly because as I said you have to set up the appointment and then we'd check for availability. I know that my calendar will be empty next Thursday if you can wait until then." Claudia nodded her head.

"I just need to get this baby out of me as soon as possible."

"I understand, well I'll set the appointment myself for next Thursday and for now you're free to go." Dr Holmes said and then threw Claudia a sympathetic smile before leaving the examining room. Claudia hopped from the table she had been examined on and exited the room in hast. She didn't want to run the risk of someone who knew her seeing her she had even driven around for nearly two hours until she gave Milo the slip. Unbeknownst to her someone had seen her as she rushed by the Nurses station, ignoring the nurse who was calling after her.

"Ms. Anderson!" The nurse called out one last time to the woman's retreating back.

"Excuse me, that woman you're calling that's my sister-in-law Claudia Zacchara-Conrinthos." Rick said as the nurse's face paled a bit, it was apparent she knew of one or both families and their reputations.

"Oh, she said her name was Ms. Claudia Anderson, we don't ask to see I.D.s, so I didn't know." She replied apologetically.

"It's ok apparently she was looking for some discretion. There's nothing wrong with her is there? My brother Sonny Corinthos just married Claudia I'm sure he'd want to know if there was anything wrong with her." Rick said throwing around the Corinthos name since it seemed to frighten the woman, which he hoped would gain him some information.

"Oh no sir nothing bad, she just forgot to get her prescription before she left." The nurse replied.

"Oh, well I was just heading over to visit my brother so I can make sure she gets them, unless it's not allowed."

"Well they're not any narcotics just pre-natal vitamins," She said and Rick stood stunned for a moment before he chuckled to himself. "So I don't see the harm, if you don't mind."

"Oh no," He said with a broad smile. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

He rushed to the docks after he had gotten the frantic call, a fear gripped him which didn't subside until he saw her seating on the bench near the pier. "Claudia?" He called out to her and she turned to him and leaped from the bench and rushed into his open arms.

"Johnny," She instantly crumbled against him as she sobbed against his chest.

"Shh, it's ok I got you, I got you." He tried to console her as he held her tightly and rocked her. He moved them back to the bench, where he sat for nearly half an hour just holding her and waiting for her to calm down. When her sobs turned to sniffles, and then to slight hiccups he finally spoke to her again. "You want to tell me what happened, did Sonny hurt you?" He asked the very thought making him angry and plotting revenge. She simply shook her head.

"No but he should." She said in a low voice.

"I don't understand tell me what happened?"

"John, I'm pregnant." She said and he looked as if someone had knocked the wind out of him, as he slouched back against the bench and stared at his sister, speechless. "How could God do that? How could he give me Sonny's child after what I did to Michael?"

"Come on Claudia you know what happened to Michael wasn't your fault you didn't know he would be there." John tried to reason with her.

"It was my actions that put him where he is, whether I knew he would be there or not, some of the blame lies with me, and now I'm being punished." She said as her sobs hit her anew, and John enveloped her in his arms again. "It's ok we'll figure it out. What are you planning on telling Sonny?" She lifted her head and looked at him as if he were as insane as she thought their father to be.

"Nothing, I'm not keeping it so Sonny never has to know, and I'll make sure to be more careful in the future."

"Claudia, I know you've always said you didn't want to have children, but…"

"But nothing John, do you really expect me to bring a child into our world, into the mob world?" John couldn't say anything, he honestly couldn't say which would be the lesser of two evils, bringing a child into a hellish world he and Claudia had been raised in, or aborting it.

"I'm just saying, I know how much what happened to Michael has affected you, and you have no biological or emotional ties to him. So do you think you could handle 'killing' your own child?" It was a question she had asked herself over and over again since learning she was pregnant, but she wouldn't allow her mind to dwell on it long enough to formulate an answer, too afraid that the answer would cause her to keep the baby.

"I can't have this baby John, and Sonny can never know about it. It's bad enough that Carly knows."

"Wait Carly knows?" John asked.

"Yeah, I had a dizzy spell in front of her this morning and she put two and two together, she even set up an appointment with her doctor so I would know for sure if I was pregnant."

"Well how long do you expect her to wait before she runs and tells Sonny?"

"She won't,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she knows about Michael, that I was the one who placed the hit." John stared at her in disbelief. "She doesn't blame me, because she was married to Sonny so long she actually understands the mob life a little bit, that sometimes it's kill or be killed, if they hit you, you hit back harder. Funny thing is the only person she really blames for what happened to Michael is the person who's been torturing me over it, Kate Howard. Carly told me that I shouldn't tell Sonny and she even came over and helped me look for Jerry's DVDs, but we didn't find any. So I honestly don't think she would say anything to Sonny about this if I asked her not to."

"Wow," John said letting everything sink in a moment, and then he spoke again. "So when do you plan on, you know?"

"Next Thursday, will you go with me?" She asked with tear filled pleading eyes.

"Of course I will, I wouldn't let you go through that alone." John said as he pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her temple. "Are you ok to go back to Sonny's if not we can get a room at the Metro Court?"

"No, I want to go home, to Sonny's. I don't want to rile his suspicions at all."

"OK, then come on I'll take you by Kelly's grab some lunch and then take you home." He said as he stood and pulled her up with him.

"Thank you," She said with a smile.

"Hey I think it's about time I look out for you the way you always look out for me. Come on," He pulled her into a hug as they left the docks.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me Sonny," Rick said as Max showed him into the room where Sonny sat at his desk.

"It better be good Rick, because I'm not in the mood to play games with you." Sonny said as he threw his brother a warning glance.

"Oh it's something I think you'll want to hear," Rick said as he pulled out two Cuban Cigars from the left inside packet of his blazer, tossing one the table for Sonny, who just eyes it but made no attempt to pick it up. "I just came to celebrate with you. I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

"What the hell are you talking about Rick?" Sonny demanded and Rick pulled and bottle of pre-natal vitamins from his trench coat and tossed them on the desk next to the cigars.

"You're gonna be a daddy…again," Rick said with a cunning smile. "I'll admit for a split second I thought maybe it was mine, but the nurse was kind enough to indulge that Claudia is only about 3 weeks along. Seeing that I haven't been with her in over two months because you've got her on lock down now, and there's the fact that during our many trysts I always came prepared, there's no way it's mine. So, congratulations!" Rick exclaimed with a huge grin. Sonny eyed Rick and then the bottle atop his desk. He reached out and picked up the bottle and read the name, and then rolled his eyes.

"You stole," He re-read the name aloud. "Ms. Claudia Anderson's vitamins and in your twisted mind that means 'my' wife's pregnant?"

"No the fact that I saw Claudia rushing out of Mercy Clinic not even an two hours ago, and the nurse there was trying to catch her to give her pre-natal vitamins. When I told the nurse who Claudia really was and who she was married to well she disclosed everything to me." Rick said just as Claudia and John entered the room. "But don't take my word for it." Rick said beaming as he moved to the exited. He paused and leaned in and gave Claudia a kiss on the cheek as she watched him in confusion and curiosity. "Congratulations." He said with a cheeky smile and then left the room, leaving Sonny, Claudia, and John.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sonny asked as he stood and set the bottle of vitamins on the desk and slid it towards her. He then leaned his hands against the desk and stared at her, awaiting her reply. Claudia stood frozen looking like a deer caught in headlights as she looked from the bottle and then to Sonny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Rick just came in here and told me some interesting things, now normally I wouldn't take his word for anything, but he suggested that I ask you. So I'm asking, are you pregnant with my child? Now before you think about lying to me, you need to know that if Rick can find out what you were doing at Mercy clinic you know I can. So I'll ask you again is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," Claudia confirmed with a nod as she slipped her hand into Johnny's hand and took a step closer to him. Johnny in turn clutched at her hand and looked straight at Sonny as if daring him to make a move. "But don't worry I won't be for long." Claudia added and sonny cocked his head to the side a bit and squinted, looking as if he hadn't heard her correctly. "I have an appointment set for Thursday to get an abortion." Sonny bunched his brow at her and relaxed them, taking on a calm, serene look.

"There is no way in _hell_ you're killing my kid." He said as he shook his head a bit.

"Excuse me," Claudia said a bit stunned by his reaction. She had thought that Sonny wouldn't want a child with her. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he wanted the child, but she knew in her heart she couldn't give it to him. "You can't seriously want to bring 'another' kid into this world, Sonny."

"No I didn't want to, didn't plan to, but it's here now, so."

"So, so what because you say so I'm suppose to pop it out for you? I don't think so. So sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to have it." She said as she released Johnny's hand and folded her arms across her chest, as her earlier anger towards Sonny flared up once again.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but there's nothing I can do about that, but you're having the baby." Sonny said calmly and both Claudia and Johnny had the fleeting thought that at that moment Sonny sounded as mad as their father. "You're Catholic too so you know that you can't have an abortion."

"Oh my God you cannot be serious," Johnny finally spoke. "What you mean the inviolable right of every innocent being to life? What about you shouldn't kill, lie, cheat, and steal, you're ok with those but against abortions?"

"First of all I don't lie, cheat, or steal. Second this is between me and my wife…"

"She's my sister, my blood." Johnny said in a menacing tone as he leered at Sonny.

"Yeah well she's got my blood inside of her right now." Sonny barked back loudly in irritation as he glared at Johnny.

"Not for long," Claudia threw in as she moved to the bar, with Johnny moving right behind her. He wanted to stay close to her because he was determined to protect her if things got heated and out of hand.

"Don't keep saying that," Sonny warned. "And you can cancel that appointment because it aint happening. You're not getting an abortion, and that's final."

"Go to hell, Sonny," Claudia spat at him as her face contorted I disgust. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do with my body. I can't have this baby. I thought we agreed in the beginning that we weren't having children."

"Yeah well that was before, this is now. The circumstances have changed."

"No they haven't. The only thing that's changed is I'm probably going to have to start using a stronger contraceptive with you or you'll have to start wearing condoms. Better yet why don't you get a vasectomy, lord knows you have enough offsprings running around Port Charles." She stated as she poured herself a glass of bourbon.

"What are you doing?" Both Sonny and John said in unison as they looked at her in disbelieve.

"Having a drink, what does it look like?" She said as she raised the glass. Johnny moved to her swiftly and snatched the drink from her hand.

"You can't drink while you're pregnant Claudia." He stated.

"Ok have you not been listening to me, I can't have this baby. You know that John," She said as she lowered her voice a bit. "And you know why."

"Well explain it to me, because I'm left out of the loop here. Why can't you have my baby?" Sonny asked having heard her despite her attempt to whisper her words to Johnny.

"Uhm let's see, for starters we can't stand each other."

"I told you I don't hate you anymore, and I thought we've been getting along pretty well." Sonny mumbled out.

"Fine, we're in the mob, which isn't the best playground for a child. One would have thought you'd learned that by now." Claudia said continuing her argument.

"Is this about what happened to Michael?" Sonny asked point blank and both Claudia's and Johnny's faces lost its coloring as they stood silently eyeing each other. "You don't have to worry about that, I won't let anything like that happen to this baby or any of my children, ever again."

"That's because you've signed away your rights to your children Sonny, and you did that to make sure they stayed safe." Claudia tried to reason. "I can't bring a child into this world, my conscience won't allow me too, and you can't make me. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap." She announced suddenly.

"You ok?" Johnny asked in concern as he reached out and grasped her hand.

"No, I'm pregnant remember," She said in a chipper tone and wide smile, which melted into and kind smile. "I'm fine I'm just tired and hormonal. I'll call you later ok?"

"You better because if you don't I'm coming back," Johnny said loud as he looked over at Sonny who had come from around the desk.

"I will I promise," She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Johnny gave a nod and then walked to the exit. He eyed Sonny as he passed but said nothing. Johnny left feeling assured that Sonny wouldn't harm Claudia since he seemed so adamant that she keep their baby. He knew that family was important to Sonny, and now that Sonny had signed away his other children he would probably latching on to this new baby, and Claudia might have a fight on her hands. Once Johnny left the room Claudia made for the stairs, only to be stopped by Sonny, who shot his hand out and grasped hers.

"You need anything, want me to bring something up to you?" He asked softly almost tenderly and for a second Claudia's resolve buckled.

"Sonny don't," She replied in an equally soft tone as she gently pulled her hand from his.

"Don't what I'm just asking you if you need anything, I know when Carly was pregnant she had all kinds of crazy cravings. So if you crave something, let me know and I'll get it for you."

"I can't have this baby Sonny, if you kne…" She bit her tongue, sighed heavily, and then shook her head. "I'm not having this baby."

"You cannot have an abortion Claudia. I can't allow that to happen." Sonny said calmly but his eyes shone that he meant every word.

"Well according to the state of New York, yes I can, and you can't stop me." She said and then turned and jotted up the stairs. Sonny shook his head a bit and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You shouldn't run up stairs in your condition," He couldn't help but to call out the warning to her.

"Shut up," She yelled back at him as she disappeared around the corner. He stood there a moment contemplating his next move, he then moved to his desk and yanked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello, Diane its Sonny Corinthos I need you to come over, I need some legal advice." He said and then paused while she spoke. "I know that, but what you don't know is that Jason and I have made plans, he's turned the organization back over to me. You will be getting the paper work soon. It'll be a transition that could take a few weeks. If you don't believe me just call Jason, in the mean time what I need to speak to you about has nothing to do with the business, it's personal. All right thanks see you in a few," He then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Hey Boss, Ms. Miller's here," Max announced with a serious look that turned to a full blown goofy smile as Diane walked pass him to enter the room, throwing him a quick wink and giggle. Sonny who was seated at the chair near the bar, holding a glass of whiskey simply rolled his eyes at them as he waited. Once Max left them alone Diane's smile instantly disappeared and she got right to business.

"I did in fact check with my client Mr. Morgan and he did corroborate your claims that you are in fact taking back the organization, congratulations. However, I must inform you that I will not be coming along as your attorney. I have already disclosed to you the reasons why I can no longer be your legal advisor and those reasons still stand. Now that being said what non mob related legal advice is it that you need from me, exactly?"

"I need for you to help me stop Claudia from aborting my child." Sonny said matter-of-factly. Diane's brow bunched as she flopped down on the sofa across from him as if the wind had been knocked from her body.

"You've knocked up another woman?" Diane asked in disbelief. "How far along is she?"

"About three weeks," Sonny answered.

"Good God man, are you on some mission to impregnate all the women in Port Charles, because I have to tell you I'm sooo not interested." Sonny rolled his eyes shut and shook his head a bit, but remained silent. "You've only been married for a couple of months. Do you know what a condom is and how to use one?" Diane asked and Sonny finally spoke.

"That's not the point here, Diane,"

"Fine, I guess if you don't want to talk about having safer sex, and how 'gloved love' can still be 'good love' then there's nothing more I can help you with." She said as she stood, which caused Sonny to stand as well.

"We haven't even discussed the real issue here." He protested as she grabbed up her briefcase from the sofa.

"That's because there is no issue to discuss, you have no case. There's not a court in this state, no scratch that there's not a court in this country that will give you an injunction to stop an abortion of a three week old gestation." Diane stated and Sonny's shoulders slumped as he bowed his head into his hand and messaged his temples. Diane's demeanor softened a bit in sympathy for him. "Look I take it she wants this abortion, if that's the case since you don't want it then my advice to you is to talk with your wife. Try to convince her to keep the baby." With that Diane turned and left out, leaving Sonny with new thoughts.

* * *

**At the Metro Court**

* * *

As he made his way to the elevators to head up to pick up LuLu, Johnny bumped into Carly who was exiting the elevators. "Hey Johnny, how's Claudia?" She asked and he eyes her suspiciously, noting the look Carly began to explain. "One of the desk clerks mentioned that you got a frantic call from your sister and you rushed out of here."

"Oh, yeah she got some bad news today and I went to console her." Johnny answered as he moved past her and entered the elevators.

"So I take it she's pregnant." Carly said and Johnny sighed heavily as he stepped back out of the elevators, just before the doors closed on him.

"Yeah,"

"Wow, I saw her earlier and I took a guess when she nearly past out on the lobby floor."

"Yeah she mentioned that, and that you got her in touch with your doctor so she could know for sure. That was decent of you thank you." Carly nodded.

"So has she told Sonny yet?"

"No, actually that bastard Rick Lansing did."

"How the hell did Rick find out?" Carly asked as she frowned.

"I guess he's ambulance chasing over at Mercy, he saw Claudia as she was leaving and bullied one of the nurses into disclosing Claudia's information."

"What about doctor, patient privileges." Carly said.

"It's not hard to get around when you have a name like Zacchara or Corinthos, I've thrown the Zacchara name around a few time to get privileged information."

"I bet Sonny was over the moon."

"Yeah which kind of surprised me, I have to admit." Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Sonny loves children, and he's a wonderful father despite the life he choices to live. He's probably got Claudia looking at baby books as we speak; picking out colors for the nursery and baby clothes."

"Not likely considering Claudia doesn't plan on keeping the baby." This stunned Carly a bit.

"What, why?"

"Isn't it obvious, it's because of Michael?" Carly rolled her eyes upward a bit as the revelation hit her. "She feels guilty about what happened to Michael."

"I've already told her she shouldn't feel guilty I don't blame her. She's no more to blame than me or Sonny, we brought Michael into a violent world. She was going after Sonny she had no idea Michael would be there, because he wasn't supposed to be there and he shouldn't have been there. If it we're for Kate Howard," Carly ranted and then closed her eyes and clinched her fisted to calm herself.

"You really don't blame Claudia do you?" Johnny asked.

"No, I mean at one point I blamed everyone and everything under the sun, but most of the blame falls on me and Sonny and the choices we've made."

"Something tells me Sonny won't be as forgiving when he finds out."

"Claudia should know that Sonny would never harm her or that baby. Now that she's pregnant, and the mother of his child, in Sonny's eyes that something sacred. There's no way in hell he's gonna just let her get an abortion, if that's what she's planning. You need to talk to her and try to change her mind."

"I honestly don't think it'll do any good. I don't think Claudia wants to have an abortion. Yeah she spouts off about how she'd never bring a child into the mob world, but I think it's mostly big talk. I think the real reason she wants this abortion is because she feels it's a form of redemption that she has to kill the baby that she has with Sonny to make amends for what happened to Michael."

"Claudia's pregnant with Sonny's baby?" A feminine voice croaked out and both Johnny and Carly turned to find the stunned faces of both Kate Howard and her cousin Olivia Falconari.

* * *

He had paced the floor of the parlor trying to think of a way to prevent Claudia from getting the abortion. He tossed around the idea of threatening the doctor, but he figured she'd just find another one. He even contemplated locking her up until she had the baby, an idea that was still top on his list. In the end after nearly an hour spent thinking about it he finally decided to do what Diane had suggested, which took him to Claudia's room where he stood before the closed door. He took a deep breath before knocking. He waited for a reply but when one never came, his concerned caused him to open the door and enter her room without her permission. He found her asleep on her bed. She was turned on her side facing the door with both her hands clasped together and tucked under her head. A smile played on his lips as he watched for a moment from the door. There was just something about a pregnant woman, a woman full of his child that seemed to turn on a switch in his heart. He moved to the bed and sat down beside her, reaching out he pushed some of her dark tresses from her face and then gently placed a hand against her belly. The sensation of something touching her woke Claudia from her sleep and when her eyes fell onto Sonny she sat up a little in the bed, but didn't move away from him or his hand that still rest against her belly.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a soft sleepy tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I came up to talk to you but you were asleep. It can wait you should rest."

"Please don't say a woman in my condition needs her sleep," Claudia groaned out as she lay back against the pillows closing her eyes as she rubbed a hand across her forehead and then into her hair.

"I wasn't going to, but you know it is a fact." Sonny said with a smile on his face and Claudia couldn't help but to smile too as she leaned up again, this time resting her wait on her elbows. "Seriously, I wanted to talk with you about…you know about the baby."

"Sonny," She sighed out as she sat up completely and moved back against the headboard, pushed his hand away as she moved. "There's nothing to talk about, I can't have this baby I already told you that."

"I hear you, I get that that's how you feel, but I want to tell you why I feel how I feel." He spoke as he fisted his hand against his lips. "And you need to know that it's not an easy thing for me to express how I feel, to open myself up like that to anyone." Claudia already knew that about him and the fact that he was willing to do it with her, made her be more attentive and receptive to what he had to say. "The reason why I can't…" He paused because he could see that his choice of words were about to set Claudia off again, and that would be counterproductive to the goal he was trying to accomplish, so he rephrased his words. "Why I'm opposed to you having an abortion is because I've already lost three children," This confession shocked Claudia's her heart instantly ached for him, and she couldn't keep the tears from falling from her eyes. "And I'm not counting Michael in that because he's not dead and despite what the doctors say I'm still hopeful that, you know, someday he'll recover. But I lost my first child and wife in a car accident," He refrain from telling her that it was actually a car bomb, set by his wife's mobster father fearing it would only validate her view on bringing children in to the mob world. "And then Carly miscarried our second child, and Sam miscarried my daughter."

"Wait a minute, you and Sam? Alexis' daughter, Sam. Alexis who's the mother of your daughter Kristina?" Claudia asked momentarily forgetting the seriousness of their current conversation. "Ewww, Sonny."

"Hey I didn't know they were mother and daughter, and that's not important right now. It not relevant to what we're discussing here. The point I'm trying to make is this, I can't lose another baby. It's one thing if it's an accident or something I can't control. But what you're doing is killing my child Claudia and I can't just stand by and let you do that. So we need to come up with another solution."

"What other solution is there Sonny, besides me having this baby?" Sonny just shrugged his shoulders. "So what you're telling me is that I'm going to have this baby or else? Or else what, what exactly will you do if I refuse?"

* * *

"Boy Sonny sure does like to spread it around don't he?" Olivia stated and Carly couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Yeah, he's knocked up every woman that I've ever know him to be with. Well except Brenda and you and Kate." Carly said hoping to aggravate Kate and the look that Kate threw her told her she had accomplish her mission. Olivia just kept her mouth shut and prayed that Kate would too, and not indulge the true paternity of her son Dante.

"If in fact Claudia's even pregnant, she could be lying." Kate said.

"To accomplish what?" Johnny asked irritated by what Kate was implying. "Hell she doesn't even plan on keeping it.

"Wait she's not planning on getting an abortion I hope?" Olivia asked. "I'm sure Sonny has a lot to say about that." Carly could only arch her brows and nod her head.

"He can say whatever he likes, he can't stop her." Johnny said and the three women looked at him as if he were the biggest fool they'd ever laid eyes on.

"So you think that Sonny is just gonna let it stand, that your sister's gonna abort his kid and he's just gonna sit by and do nothing." Olivia asked and then chuckle. "If you believe that yer a damn fool."

"Sonny is used to getting his way, and his children are the most important things in the world to him." Kate added.

"He'll try to talk her out of it, try to make a deal with her, bribe her, hell he'd even resort to begging but if none of that works, then..." Carly said leaving the sentence opened for Johnny to draw his own conclusion.

"Then what… are you trying to say that if he can't change her mind he'll lock her up until the baby's born?" Johnny threw out jokingly with a chuckle, but the smile soon faded from his face as he noticed the serious looks the three women were giving him.

* * *

"Put me down!" She screamed as she was toted to the nearby seat and sat down in the chair, and then buckled in. She hadn't been able to see where she was being taking and now that she was upright and got her bearings she could see she was on a private jet. As she took in the cabin of the jet, her eyes fell on Sonny who stood near the cockpit of the plane speaking to the pilot. He then came back and took the seat across from her, buckling his seatbelt. "You're certifiable you know that, this is kidnapping." She huffed out as she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"No honey, you know since we've decide to stay married and all I figured I'd take you on a real honeymoon. I have a private island in Puerto Rico, it's beautiful, and it's peaceful. I think you'll like it."

"A honeymoon," Claudia repeated as she crossed her arms across her chest. "And just how long did you plan for us to be on this honeymoon?"

"I don't know I mean we have no set time that we have to be back, so…you know…we can stay as long as we need to." Sonny replied and he got comfortable in his seat and crossed his legs.

"Oh let me guess, nine months or so."

"Yeah give or take, a week."He answered with a toothy smile and Claudia rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy you know that absolutely fucking insane." She said seething and suddenly the plane jerked as it sped down the runway. Claudia's eyes widened a bit as she leaned over and opened the window covering. "I can't have this baby Sonny!" She yelled out completely frustrated as a feeling of defeat washed over her.

"Don't get over excited, it's not good for the baby." He said and she could tell that he was being sincere and not trying to tease her. She blew out hot air as she slumped back against the chair and stared out the window, thinking about how she was going to escape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who have read this story and to all of you have reviewed it. I really appreciate the support. So Thank you :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

She hadn't spoken to him the entire flight and when they finally arrived at the island she quickly made her way to the beach. He had decided to give her some space, before he'd go seek her out. He had waited nearly an hour before he let his concern for her safety kick in, and he headed out after her. He found her about a mile up the beach, seated in the sand near the shoreline, watching the waves come in so close they washed over her feet. She sensed his presence long before she threw a quick glanced over her shoulder and saw him approaching. When he finally reached her he silently sat down beside her and held out a bottle of water he had brought for her. She snatched it from his hand and grumbled out an ungracious thank you, as she opened the bottle and began to drink.

"Consuela, you know the woman who greeted us at the door." He spoke not really expecting her to respond. "Well she's the housekeeper and cook, she has prepared us a feast and she says it'll be ready in about 15 minutes." Again only silence came as a response. "Look Claudia, I know you're probably feeling like a prisoner," These words got a reaction from her as she shot him a look.

"That's because I am a prisoner." She finally replied.

"I'm sorry I don't want you to feel that way,"

"Then take me back to Port Charles and back to my brother." She said in a demanding and yet pleading voice.

"I…I can't do that as long as you're planning on kill my child." Sonny said as he shook his head from side to side.

"Your child, your child, it's my child too Sonny and it's in my body, ine. You have no right to force me to keep something in my body that I don't want."

"So you don't want it?" He asked and she faltered a bit in her reply.

"I…It's not…I can't have it."

"Right you keep saying that, but that's not what I asked you. What I asked you was, do you want our child?"

"It's not as simple as that." She replied as she shook her head and turned her gaze back to the horizon.

"I think it is,"

"Right," Claudia said with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes back to stare at him. "And because Sonny Corinthos thinks it is then it must be." She spoke in a deep voice, trying to mimic a man's voice. Sonny couldn't help but to laugh. "You know what Sonny other people have thoughts and beliefs that are different from what you think and believe, and they're entitled to have them."

"I never said they didn't."

"Right but as far as you're concerned it's only your opinion that matters."

"Right," He said with a laugh, one she returned.

"God you're impossible," She said as she threw her head back and closed her eyes, letting the sun shower her face with warmth. Sonny stared at her, taking in her profile and he was captivated by just how beautiful Claudia was, it wasn't until he noticed her eyes on him that he refocused on their conversation.

"Why do you feel that you can't keep the baby?" He asked her right out and when she looked into his eyes she felt compelled to just tell him the truth.

"Because…I'm not a very good person, Sonny, and I don't deserve it…" She choked on her words and her tears spilt from her eyes. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and console her but he also wanted to hear her out, so he simply reached out his hand and rubbed it up and down her back. "I've done a very bad thing, and I know that I have to be punished for it." She said as she looked at him. Her eyes bore into his with a pleading for him to understand what she was trying to confess to him, and to forgive her.

"So you think you're not worthy, because of some past sins. That you have to sacrifice our child to make amends for something?" Sonny asked and he looked at her in confusion as she nodded her head.

"An eye for an eye," She mumbled out and then wiped at her eyes, which were becoming blinded by her tears. "I took a child's life." She finally confessed. "It was an accident I would never ever purposely hurt a child, you have to know that Sonny," She said to him and he nodded his head as he bunched his brow and listened to her earnestly as his mind wrapped around the things that she was saying and how she was saying them. "He was a beautiful little boy and his life is over now because of my actions." Sonny's mouth fell open and he took a sharp gasp of air, as the revelation of what she was telling him finally struck. His eyes began to water as their brims turned blood red. "I can't have this baby Sonny because I…I was the one who got Michael shot."

"Oh God," Sonny cried out in a deep sorrowful moan, as he clamped his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands, and rocked his body a bit back and forth.

"It was an accident I swear to God I never meant… ahhh!" She screamed out as he lunged at her trapping her down against the sand, while clutching her by her throat, squeezing and locking away her air. She stared up in horror at his face, which was contorted in rage, anger, and hatred, all directed at her, and then she closed her eyes and waited for the death that she knew was at hand, and felt she deserved. Everything was quiet and dark for just a moment before a harsh light hurt her eyes and fresh air burned her lungs causing her to cough fiercely, it took her a moment to focus her eyes but when she did she found Milo leaning over her, and just off to the right Max stood holding a still seemingly enraged Sonny, who struggled to be free of Max's grip.

"Take her back to the house and wait for us, and send for Dr. Rivera from the mainland!" Max yelled out in a demanding tone, and Milo quickly obliged as he helped Claudia to her feet, which quickly buckled underneath her and she crumbled back against the sand. Milo then scooped her up into his arms and rushed her back to the house. Max was left with a feral Sonny who after a few moments of struggling finally crumbled to the ground completely shutting down, as Max continued to hold him in a bear hug. "It's ok Boss I've got you." Max consoled.

* * *

"Claudia isn't answering her phone," Johnny said as he approached the front desk of the Metro Court where Carly, Kate, and Olivia stood.

"Well I just got off the phone with Bernie, you can't reach Claudia because Sonny's taken her to the island." Carly announced and Kate groaned and she rolled her eyes as she remembered when he took her.

"Well I hope he was at least considerate enough this time to redecorate it for his 'new' wife," Kate spat out as she looked to Carly, who simply sneered back at her.

"Wait Sonny has an island?" Olivia asked.

"Yep," Carly replied.

"Well where the hell is it I have to get Claudia off that island before he finds out her involvement in Michael's shooting," Johnny said frantically no really caring who was in earshot.

"What, wait Claudia had something to do with Michael getting shot?" Olivia again asked in disbelief.

"No, Claudia put a hit out on Sonny in retaliation to his attack on Johnny here, Michael was shot because your bitch of cousin took him to the warehouse. A place where I never allowed him to be nor did Sonny because we knew it wasn't safe." Carly answered as she glared at Kate, who looked away. "And," She then turned back to focus on Johnny. "No one except the pilots and Jason knows the location of the Island, I don't even know."

"Then you have to ask Jason, I have to get my sister off of that Island and away from Sonny."

"I've asked Jason for years to tell me, he never has and I highly doubt he'll be inclined to tell me now just because _you_ need to know." Carly said.

"Then I'll go ask him myself." Johnny said as he stalked off.

"Good luck with that," Carly called after him and then turned and walked off to her office, leaving a bitter Kate and stunned Olivia behind.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

* * *

When he opened the door he was surprise to see who was standing on the other side. "What do you want?" Jason asked in his usual bluntness and with his signature hard stare.

"I need to find my sister," Johnny stated as he walked past Jason, and entering his apartment without an invite. Jason stood staring out into the empty hall for a second before he shook his head and closed the door.

"Well she's not here Johnny," Jason replied as he remained near the door with his thick, bulky arms folded across his broad chest.

"I know Sonny took her to his island, according to Carly, I need to see her."

"Well if Sonny did take her to the island then that's not gonna happen until she gets back. If she's on the island with Sonny she'll be safe. Though I can't imagine why he'd take her there, but you know it's not my business." Jason said throwing his hands up and then moving to his desk.

"Sonny kidnapped her," Johnny said and Jason shot him a look of confusion. "Claudia just found out she's pregnant with Sonny's kid," Jason's eyes closed and he shook his head a bit at the news. "Yeah I know like the world needs another little Corinthos running around. Look Claudia told him she didn't want it and she planned to get an abortion." Again Jason shook his head and blew out a heavy sigh. "Sonny wasn't too happy to hear that and threatened Claudia…that he wouldn't allow her to get an abortion."

"That wasn't a threat, he meant it."

"So you're condoning him forcing my sister to some island God knows where until she gives birth to a child she doesn't want."

"I'm not condoning anything, like I said it's none of my business. I'm just telling you that Sonny means it. I'm just not sure why you're telling me this."

"Because I need to get to that island, I need to see my sister."

"Well that's not gonna happen."

"Jason please, she's my sister the only one I have, she's all I have in this world and I need to know that she's ok." Johnny pleaded and Jason's eyes drifted to the picture of Emily that set on the mantle of his fireplace.

"I'll call the island and see if Sonny's available." Jason offered.

"I don't want to speak with Sonny," Johnny began to protest but Jason cut him off.

"That's the best offer I'm giving you, or take it or leave." Jason said as he held his arms out to the sides of his body.

"Fine," Johnny conceded and Jason snatched up his cell from his desk, dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello,"

"Hello, Max isn't Jason I need to speak with Sonny."

"Uhm," Max turned to the spot where Sonny stood stoic by the open patio doors staring out at the ocean. "Sorry Jason now's not a really good time." Sonny turned at hearing Jason's name.

"Why not, what's going on?" Jason asked and Johnny's ears perked up and he moved closer to Jason with a concerned look on his faces. Jason held up his hand and halted Johnny's approach.

"Is that Jason?" Sonny croaked out in a scratchy voice. "Let me talk to him." He said as he held his hand out for the phone.

"Sure Boss, hold on Jason here's Mr. C." Max then handed the phone to Sonny, who covered the mouth piece to address Max.

"Go check on things upstairs for me please," Sonny said and Max nodded and then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Sonny?" Jason's voice could be heard through the phone, Sonny lifted the phone to his ear as he bit at his fingernail.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Did something happen?"

"I hurt her Jason, I think I hurt her bad," Sonny said his lips trembling as he tried to swallow back the tears that threatened to fall again.

"You hurt her, who, who did you hurt Sonny?" Jason asked his concern now growing.

"Claudia, did he hurt my sister?" Johnny cried out as he rushed closer reaching out for the phone. Jason shoved him back and gave him a warning glare as he pointed a finger at him.

"Who's that?" Sonny asked having heard another voice over the line.

"It's Johnny Zacchara, he came over because he was worried about Claudia. Don't worry about that right now, just tell me what happened, who did you hurt?"

"My wife," Sonny mumbled out around his fingers as he continued to nervously chew at his nails. "I swore to…I swore to God that I would never, ever put my hands on a woman the way Deke…" Sonny paused trying to get his emotions under control. "The way Deke use to put his hands on my mother. But I did today and she's pregnant Jason," Sonny said in a slight whine as he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his fingers over them. "And I hurt her and I…I don't know I may have hurt the baby to." He whispered the last part into the phone as if trying to keep the words from his own ears.

"Did you call the doctor from the mainland?" Jason asked and threw a glance at Johnny who crumbled to the couch at hearing Jason's words, and buried his face against his fisted hands, closed his eyes, and started to pray for his sister.

"Yeah," Sonny mumbled out as his tears slid down his face, "He's with her now."

"Look I'm on my way ok, I'm leaving as soon as I hang up with you ok?" Jason said and Johnny leaped from his seat.

"I'm going with you." Johnny said in a demanding tone.

"Johnny wants to come too, it that ok with you?" Sonny nodded against to phone for several long second before his brain allowed him to voice his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll call the landing strip and let them know to expect you." Sonny said and then hung up the phone. At that moment Max reappeared to the door, giving a brief knock and then sticking his head in.

"Boss, the doctor's finished and he says he needs to talk with you." Max announced and Sonny rushed out of the room and up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sonny made his way to his bedroom and arrived at the door just as the doctor exited the room, closing the door behind him. "Dr. Rivera, thank you for coming. How is…how's my wife. Is she…is she ok?" Sonny asked nervously barely able to face the man before him, so he focused mainly on the floor.

"She's in shock, very agitated, and very frightened. She gave me this number," Dr. Rivera held out the piece of paper to Sonny, who took it. "She says it's to her brother in the states, she begged me to call him and tell him where she was, and that it was a matter of life or death." Sonny nodded his head as he placed his hands on his hip.

"I've already spoken…he's on his way here right now." Sonny stated. "How…the baby, is the baby ok?" He asked his red eyes watering once again, as he lifted his hand to his mouth and pulled at his bottom lip.

"Your wife is in a very delicate state right now, the chances of her miscarrying are exponentially high, stress being the main factor, and my main concern for her. I have placed her on bed rest it is very important that she rests and relaxes, and no excitement whatsoever." The Doctor said and a part of him wanted to inquire about the bruising around Claudia's neck that she had told him she got when she fell down the stairs. He knew better, but was too afraid to question Sonny about it. Sonny had been coming to the island and the main lands for years and his reputation and criminal activities had preceded him all the way from the states. Doctor Rivera knew from their first meeting that Sonny Corinthos wasn't the type of man you questioned about anything.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Sonny said as he shook the doctor's hand. "If you don't mind I'd really appreciate if you would stay on the island over-night. I've already had a spare room set up for you. I'd like you closer in case something happens. I'll pay you well for this inconvenience."

"Oh course, I'll just need to call my wife and let her know." Dr. Rivera agreed.

"Max will show you to my study so you can make your call." Sonny said and Max instantly stepped up to usher the doctor back down to the study.

"This way doctor," Max said and then lead the doctor back down the hall way. Sonny stood outside the bedroom door trying to decide whether he should go in or not, and how he might react to seeing Claudia, what he would say. After taking a few deep breaths he grasped the knob, turned it, and then slowly opened the door. He looked at the massive bed, where Claudia lay with her back to the door, but he could still see a bit of her profile and saw that she was awake and staring out the large balcony doors, which were opened to allow the warm ocean breeze to blow in. It was the clicking of the door closing that caught her attention, and she turned towards it and then bolted upright in the bed when she saw Sonny standing by it. He could see that she was visibly and almost violently trembling as she watched him with wide frightful eyes. The sight of her angered him, not because he now knew about her involvement in Michael's shooting but because he knew that she was afraid of him, that his attack on her had caused her fear. So hoping to ease those fears he moved to the opposite side of the room and took a seat in a chair near the wall. He could see her take a sigh, but she continued to watch him as if at any moment he would attack her again. They sat for a long time in silence, both too afraid to speak and neither knowing that to say. After nearly an hour of this Sonny cleared his throat to speak, feeling that if he didn't take the first step Claudia never would.

"I want you to understand some thing," He began and then paused to clear his throat again as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows atop his knees and his chin atop him clenched hands. "I would never ever, under normal circumstances…no," He paused a second before starting again. "That sounds like an excuse and there's no excuse for me hurting you the way that I did." He said as he looked directly at her, but when her tears spilled down her face he had to close his eyes and look away for a moment before he continued. "I have this chemical imbalance, they call it Bipolar Disorder, and again I'm not telling you this to make up some excuse, ok." He said as he shook his head a bit and paused, she nodded her head urging him to continue as she wiped at her tears and listened silently. "I just want you understand why I act the way I do and why I reacted the way I did…this disorder, there's a lot to it a lot of medical mumbo jumbo that only my therapist Lainey can explain to you," He said stunning her a bit not only with his admission that he was bipolar but also that he was seeing a therapist for it. "But what I've come to understand about it is that sometimes it causes me to get really depressed, moody as hell, irrational some days, and temperamental all the time. My temper can be unpredictable and violent sometimes, and it scares the hell out of me that I don't always have control over it. But I have never ever been violent with a woman. I spent years watching my mother get beaten down by my step-father and I swore to God that I would never be like that, that I would never…ever… lay…my hands…on a woman," He spoke emphasizing his words as his eyes fell to Claudia's bruised neck, and then he snapped his eyes shut again, wanting to will it all away, to undo it. This time his tears spilled down his face and it broke Claudia's heart because she didn't blame him for how he reacted, in fact she had expected it and far worse. But she was too afraid, despite her reasoning, to speak so she remained silent. He began to tremble and his resolve crumbled as he apologized to her. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it. I just want you to know that. And I can promise you that it will never happen again." He then wiped at his eyes and blew out a long winded breath and then stood from the chair and moved back to the door. He paused and spoke over his shoulder. "Jason is bringing Johnny here, when they arrive I'll let you know and then when the doctor says it's safe for you to travel, you and Johnny can leave. You'll both have safe passage back to Port Charles I give you my word." He said and then left, Claudia pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and then buried her face against her knees and began to cry.

* * *

The entire plane ride had been stressful for Johnny, because he was worried about his sister and was anxious to get to her. When they finally arrive to the house he rushed through the door, not waiting for Jason or permission from the many guards about the house. He ran into the first room he saw. "Claudia!" He yelled as he entered. "Claudia!"

"She's not here," A solemn voice spoke from a darkened recess of the room. And Johnny turned to it and found Sonny sitting and a chair in the corner holding a glass of whiskey he had poured nearly two hours before hand but hadn't had a desire to drink it.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Johnny demanded in a sneer as he took several step towards Sonny just as Jason rushed in the room, grabbing him before he could follow through with his intent, which was to attack Sonny, who made no attempt to stop him.

"She's upstairs resting," Sonny replied and then finally swallowed down his drink. Johnny wrenched himself free of Jason's grip and hurried out of the room and up the staircase he had seen when he entered, not waiting for Sonny to give him exact directions.

"What happened Sonny, is Claudia and the baby ok?" Jason inquired once he and Sonny were alone. Sonny only rolled his eyes shut and shook his head. Jason knew him well enough to know that he was just searching for the words, and so Jason gave him a moment to voice his thoughts.

"I don't know." Sonny began to speak as he looked up at Jason. "I…the doctor, you know Dr. Rivera from the main lands, I had him come out and he says their ok, but Claudia needs bed rest. But you know I don't know, I did a stupid thing Jason and I don't know how to take it back, and I wish to God I could take it back. Take back that fear she has in her eyes when she sees me now." Jason listened intently but felt that he wasn't getting the full picture.

"Why did you attack Claudia?"

"Because of Michael, I just reacted badly…"

"Wait what about Michael?" Jason asked as his brow burrowed even further in confusion.

"Claudia was the one who ordered the hit on me, that got Michael shot." Sonny stated and Jason's face though mostly void of emotions, expressed an understanding as he nodded his head. "I honestly don't even know why hearing her telling me caused me to flip out. I mean I suspected, we both suspected that if it wasn't Karpov then it was the Zaccharas, right. So why did I act like some punk? Attacking my pregnant wife," Sonny asked yelling the last part as he threw the empty glass he held into the hearth of the nearby stone fireplace. "Look at you, you know the truth now do you want to go upstairs and strangle Claudia to death?" Sonny asked and Jason shook his head no.

"No, because if I did then I'd have to kill you and I'd have to kill myself. We all created the circumstances that got Michael shot. I expected retaliation either from Karpov because you severed your dealings with him, or the Zacchara's because they wanted your territory. I never expected Claudia would be the one to do it though."

"She did it you protect her brother, 'after' I had him tortured nearly to death when I thought he had something to do with Michael's disappearance." He explained and Jason nodded. "I went after Johnny and I would have killed him to protect Michael or any of my family," He admitted unapologetically. "Claudia…you know…she, she was just doing the same thing when she put the hit on me, she was protecting Johnny…her family. I get that 'now'. She and I we're a lot alike in the why we think and do things. She is the _only_ woman I have ever been with who actually understands who I am and what I do, she accepts it, she's not afraid of our way of life, she doesn't try to change me or make me leave it. She gets it because that's the life she's grown up in and the mob rules and codes of ethics are the ones she lives by. Claudia is the 'first' woman to really get me, Jason, and I probably…no I know I just scared her off."

"Are you saying you're in love with Claudia?" Jason asked and Sonny knew he wasn't being judgemental just trying to fully understand.

"I care about her, we're compatible…and yeah I could easily fall in love with her, but now I don't think I'll get the chance." Sonny said as he traced his left thumb across his bottom lip, and then sat silently sulking.

* * *

**Upstairs**

* * *

"Claudia!" Johnny continued to call out for his sister as he search down the seemingly endless corridors until he heard a reply. He rushed to the door that seemed to hold her voice, opening the door and entering. He found her resting against the massive pillows on the bed, and when she finally saw him she cracked, shattering into a fit of tears.

"Oh Johnny," She cried out as she held her arms out to him, which he raced into nearly smothering her in a tight embrace.

"God I was so worried," He said as he closed his eyes in relief and buried his face against her hair. He then pulled from the embrace to check her over. "Are you OK? I was with Jason when he called Sonny and Sonny said you…" His words halted when he saw the bruises on her neck, which was already turning a darkish purple-green color. "Did he do that to you?" He asked as he looked into her eyes knowing that even if she spoke otherwise her eyes would always tell him the truth, and this time was no exception. "I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch." He spat out as his face contorted into a grotesque mask of anger. He moved to stand from the bed with the intent to do just as he said when Claudia's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"No John don't, please." She pled.

"You don't have to be afraid of him, I'm here and I won't let him hurt you again I swear it."

"I'm not afraid at least not as much as I was." She said and Johnny threw her a curious look seeking an explanation. "He apologized, and…"

"No," Johnny cut in as he pulled from her grasp but moved to the opened patio doors instead of the bedroom door. "No, you're not going to defend him to me." He said as he stood facing her with his arms folded across his chest. "There's no way I'm forgetting or forgiving what he's done to you. He had no right to put his hands on you."

"Yes he did John he had every right to kill me, in fact that's what we both thought he would do once he found out about Michael." Claudia said and Johnny's demeanor instantly changed, his paranoia heightened.

"He knows you put the hit on Michael?" He asked and she simply nodded. "Then we need to get the hell out of here right now. How did he find out?" Johnny asked as he moved and grasped her hand to pull her from the bed.

"He found out because I told him and I can't leave John, I could lose the baby." She said as she pulled her hand from his and settled back against the pillows and cradled her belly with both her arms.

"What? Wait a minute, you're telling me you're going to stay with that bastard and you're now keeping his kid, which will tie you to him for the rest of your life? Claudia I'm beginning to think you're as crazy as our father."

"Ok go ahead kick me while I'm down John, nice." Claudia said with an small pout, which he knew she wasn't aware she was doing but it always got to him anyway. He sighed and tried to calm himself a bit and then moved back to the bad and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why you'd want to stay with Sonny after…"

"I'm not going to. Sonny said I can leave with you and that's what I'm going to do. I'll move out and find an apartment, I'll be fine." She said cutting him off. "But I can't leave yet because the doctor said I need bed rest for a few days, or I could lose the baby. And before you start ranting again, yeah I've changed my mind, I think want to keep it."

"You think?" Johnny questioned. "It's not like it's a pet you can take back to the shop if things don't work out Claudia. It's a baby, you sure you're up for that kind of responsibility?"

"I know it's a baby. I don't know…I guess…the doctor said that I was at a very high risk of losing it, and sitting here thinking about it, thinking that I might lose it has made me realize how much I really want it."

"You nearly lost it because its father tried to kill you." Johnny stated.

"He explained why he reacted the way he did, and he apologized." Claudia defended as Johnny rolled his eyes and tilted his head back while letting out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Don't keep defending him to me,"

"He's bipolar John, and he's getting treatment for it."

"I don't think it's working for him Claudie." Johnny said sarcastically calling her by the nickname he had given her when they were children.

"What if he had killed me?" She asked and he looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"I said what if Sonny had killed me, what would you have done?" She questioned him again.

"I would have killed the bastard, which I'm still thinking about doing." John answered honestly.

"Right, so don't be a hypocrite. He did what you would have done in his shoes, hell it's exactly what I tried to do when he attacked you. It's a natural human emotion and reaction to seek revenge on those who harm your loved one, your family." Johnny could only nod his understanding. "I'm actually glad it's out, now I don't have to stress over it for the rest of my life, wondering if Sonny will find one of Jerry's DVDs, or if Kate will follow through with her threats."

"Yeah, now we just have to worry about our father killing you instead of Sonny." Johnny said with a playful smirk as he affectionately rubbed her thigh. He quickly snatched his hand back when he felt something wet, and looked at his hand. "Claudia, you're bleeding." He said as he held up his hand to show the crimson fluids marring his fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

He rushed into the room not caring if he was interrupting. "We need a doctor, Claudia's bleeding." Johnny exclaimed and then turned and rushed back out the way he had come. Sonny rushed out after him leaving Jason in the foyer he then rushed to the stairs only pausing long enough to yell for Max to get the doctor.

* * *

Dr. Rivera entered the room, where Sonny and Johnny had taken vigil at Claudia's bedside. Sonny stayed a short distance away while Johnny kneeled at the side of the bed clutching Claudia's hand with his eyes closed and head bowed in prayer.

"Dr. Rivera," Sonny greeted anxiously. "Uhm…she…my wife's bleeding." At these words the doctor hurried to Claudia, steering Johnny to stand back.

"Are you in any pain?" The doctor asked as he sat on the bed beside Claudia and reached out to gingerly feel her abdomen.

"No," She replied shaking her head. "I didn't even know I was bleeding until John, my brother, told me. Am I losing my baby?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice, which Sonny took note of along with the fact that this was the first time she had placed a personal claim to the baby by referencing it as 'hers'.

"No not necessarily. I will need do a quick exam ok?" Dr. Rivera said softly as he gently patted her hand. "Gentlemen if you will give us a moment of privacy." He directed to both Sonny and Johnny.

"Could I…would you mind if I stayed?" Sonny asked nervously.

"I would, after what you did. This is probably your fault." Johnny said venomously and Sonny could only bow his head a bit.

"John don't," Claudia said as she threw him a warning glare which made Johnny instantly clamp his mouth shut. "I don't mind if you stay," She then spoke to Sonny who stared back at her, holding her gaze for a moment before she broke eye contact to focus back on her brother, who she could tell was upset by her words.

"Fine," Johnny spat out as he stared Sonny down briefly before focusing back on Claudia. "I'll just be right outside, ok?" Claudia gave a nod and when Johnny exited the room Sonny moved closer, watching silently as Claudia with the doctor's assistance removed her pants and underwear. He clamped his eyes shut for a moment and swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of all the blood that coated Claudia's panties and inner thighs. He then moved around from the door to the side of the bed, not wishing to see what in his mind he had already conceded was yet another child lost to him. His mind reeled with guilt and anguish, over the situation he knew he had caused and he found it difficult to focus on anything else at that moment except his own guilt, until the feel of someone clutching his hand brought him back to his current surrounding. He looked down and found Claudia's hand in his, he then shifted his eyes to her face where he could see fear and panic in her eyes. So he kneeled at her bedside still clutching her hand, and his movement captured her attention, and she turned to face him, his face now mere inches away from hers. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry," She said in a hushed tone as her tears spilt down her face. "I know that I'm being punished for what I caused to happen to Michael. God is going to take this baby and I'm just so sorry that I've now taken two of your children from you." Claudia sobbed out and Sonny tried to swallow back his own tears, as he shook his head at her words.

"No," He spoke softly. "This is not your fault. I caused this and I now know that I was the cause of what happened to Michael. I know that you put the hit out on me to protect your brother." He said leaning in closer to her and lowering his voice even more so that only she could hear him. "That's your family, and you did exactly what I would have done and what I have done in the past to protect my family. My mind couldn't register that when you first told me what happened, that's why I just lashed out, and now I wish to God I could take that moment back, but…you know…I can't. But if you'll forgive me I promise you, I _swear_ to you I will never, ever, hurt you like that again." He pledged as his lips trembled under the weight of his words and his emotions. Claudia reached out and cupped his face with her free hand.

"There's nothing to forgive, especially considering I thought you would actually kill me when you found out the truth. But almost doesn't count, right." She said with a smile trying to lighten the mood a bit. "How about this, I'll forgive you and I hope you'll forgive me, and we can just start over with a clean slate." She said and Sonny closed his eyes sighing a bit in relief as he leaned into her touch.

"Yeah I'd like that." He replied nodding his head as he gazed at her with kind eyes.

"Yeah?" She repeated with a slight smile and a look of hope.

"Yeah," He said again and then leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle yet sensual kiss.

"You know I don't want you two having sex for at least a week, it may not be good for you or the baby right now." Dr. Rivera spoke out as he removed his surgical gloves. Sonny and Claudia instantly pulled apart and focused back on him.

"So the baby's ok?" Claudia questioned her voice filled with nervousness.

"Everything looks fine but I still want you to stay off your feet for a few days, and I'm going to check your cervix every few hours. Also Mr. Corinthos I would like to bring out one of our ultrasound machine so I can take a look inside to make sure everything is ok with the development of the fetus."

"Sure anything you need I'll have one of my guards take you back to the main lands, get anything that you need to help my wife." Sonny stated. "So what caused the bleeding, is that normal?" Sonny asked still not convinced that everything was ok.

"Yes, many women have slight vaginal bleeding after the egg implants in the uterus, which can be mistaken for a threatened miscarriage. A few women bleed at the time of their monthly periods through the entire pregnancy. Your wife had no cramping and her cervix is still closed so, you're not miscarrying. However, bleeding could also indicate a potentially life-threatening condition known as ectopic pregnancy. This is when the fetus implants at a site other than the inside of the uterus. Most often this occurs in the fallopian tube. To check this I'll need the ultrasound machine."

"OK," Sonny said as he quickly stood, releasing Claudia's hand and moving to the door. "Max," He called out to the man just outside the door, waiting with Johnny.

"Yeah boss," Max replied as he stepped closer to the door, with Johnny moving up right behind him.

"Dr. Rivera needs to go back to the main lands and get some equipment, and I need you to take him personally. Get him whatever he needs, if he doesn't have at his clinic, buy it, got it?"

"Yeah boss."

"He's finishing up with Claudia and he'll be right out."

"Is she ok?" Johnny asked in concern.

"Yeah the doctor says that both she and the baby are fine from what he can tell, he's needs the ultrasound machine so he can make sure all is well on the inside. She's going to have to stay calm and off her feet for a few days, which means that you can't be upsetting her…"

"Me!" Johnny said in outrage. "You're the one who tried to kill."

"See this is what I'm talking about." Sonny spoke as he moved outside the room, closing the door behind him. "Your ranting at me isn't helping this situation. I know you're angry with me, hell I'm disgusted and angry at myself. I know I did a bad thing and that I caused this situation, and I will regret it for the rest of my life, but I can't do anything about that now, accept say I'm sorry, which…I've already apologized to Claudia and she's accepted my apology and we've agreed to start over with a clean slate."

"Yeah, for how long until the next time she pisses you off?" Johnny asked in anger. "I'm not going to give you another opportunity to hurt my sister again Sonny. When we get back to Port Charles I'm moving her out of your house."

"If that's what Claudia wants to do I won't stop her, and I will never lay my hands on her again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know!" Sonny yelled throwing a hand in the air as his anger got the best of him. "I just do, all right!" He then took a moment of pause to calm himself and lower his voice. "Look what happened, what I did was a terrible thing but I've been building up the hurt and anger over what happened to Michael for so long, and I always said if I ever got my hands on the person responsible I'd kill them. So when Claudia told me she put the hit on me, I just reacted. All of that stuff that I had been carrying around came out. I know it was wrong but I can't take it back now. But I can tell you that I know in my heart it's not Claudia's fault, the only person to blame is me. I hit first when I kidnapped you, and Claudia simply retaliated. That's the world we live in right?"

"Yeah," Johnny said in a more calmly voice. "That's why I got the hell out of it."

"Hey that's great and I really hope that works out for you, I tried it didn't go so well for me and your sister…well you know Claudia she loves the life and the power that comes with it."

"Just like you," Johnny stated and Sonny had to nod his head at the words.

"Yeah, your sister and I are a lot alike." Sonny couldn't help but to smile a bit at these words. "I will never lay my hands on her again," Sonny said sincerely. "And if I ever do you have my permission to put a bullet in my head, all right?"

"Oh you can count on it." Johnny replied and Sonny nodded knowing that they had reached an understanding and the matter wouldn't need to be brought up again.

"Alright, I'm going to go back in to see if she's decent and help her get cleaned up, then I'll come get you, ok?"

"Yeah…thanks," Johnny said begrudgingly as he moved back to lean against the wall, adjacent to the door, as Sonny re-entered the room.

"Is everything ok?" Claudia asked as she watched him nervously, having heard the commotion outside. "Is Johnny still outside?"

"Yeah, yeah he's right outside and everything's fine now, we just had to clear the air. He's pissed at me you know and I can't blame him. If some punk had laid hands on my sister Courtney I'd probably have beaten him to death with my bare hands. Luckily for me your brother is a little more forgiving, but just barely." Sonny said as he moved back to her bedside. "Dr. Rivera my guard is waiting outside also. His name is Max and he's going to take you to get whatever you need."

"Thank you," The doctor said as he grasped his medical bag and moved to exit.

"Gracias por ahorrar a mi bebé, Dr. Rivera" Claudia said with a kind smile to the doctor, who in turned smiled back and bowed a bit as he replied.

"De nada, Mrs. Corinthos." He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You speak Spanish?" Sonny asked in a toned that told he was impressed.

"Yeah, and Italian of course, French and also German." Claudia replied. "So don't think you can badmouth me in Spanish and get away with it." She joked and Sonny laughed out because that was his exact thought.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Would you mind helping me up?" Claudia asked as she reached out her hand for him to grasp.

"What for, the doctor said you have to stay off your feet." Sonny replied as he moved to her and grasped her hand anyway.

"And I will as soon as I get cleaned up and the bedding get changed, you don't expect me to lie in this do you?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face. Even still Sonny hesitated.

"OK how about we compromise, get me a wet washcloth and clean towel from the bathroom so I can clean up a bit, and we can place the towel under me in case I bleed some more. I really would like to take a hot bath and change these sheets, but I understand that we really don't want to tempt fate anymore right now."

"No we don't, so you stay put for right now, and I'll help you take a bath later 'if' the doctor oks it and Consuela can change the sheets then," Sonny said as he went into the bathroom to get the washcloths. Claudia waited quietly until he returned with them in hand. "I got you a couple of them." He said as he held one out to her.

"Thanks," She said as she grasped the warm cloth and began cleaning herself. She then gave the soiled cloth back to Sonny and grasped the second cloth to finish up. When she was done Sonny took both cloths back into the bathroom, and placed them in the hamper. He then washed and dried his hands before re-entering the bedroom, where he helped Claudia to situate a couple of thick towels beneath her, and then helped her into a white cotton nightgown and underwear which he had gotten Consuela to purchase before their arrival. Once they were finished he covered her back up with the blanket. "So you have a sister named Courtney?" Claudia asked no longer able to contain her curiosity.

"Yeah…I had a sister, but she died a couple of years ago." Sonny said as a flash of grief sweep across his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, God I can't even imagine. If something were to happen to my brother I think I'd probably lose my mind."

"Well we weren't that close, not like you and Johnny." Sonny spoke as he sat on the bed near her feet, which he reached out and began to rub. "I had only known her for a couple of years before she died, we weren't raised up together. Courtney was a child Mike had with another woman."

"That doesn't matter she was still your sister, and I'm sure you loved her and you miss her." Sonny could only nod to her words. "God you've lost so much." She added with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah I have, and what about you?" He asked as he looked at her under hooded eyes and she stared back at him, confused by the question. "Have I lost you too?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Johnny says he's moving you out when we get back to Port Charles," Sonny stated as he averted his eyes from her face down to the floor. "I told him that if you want to leave I won't try to stop you, and I won't. I understand if you don't feel safe with me anymore."

"I've never felt safe with any man except my brother, never trusted any man except him, so don't take t personally. I've spent my entire life being afraid of the men in it, you know I've got daddy issues, but I already told you I don't run away from things that scare me I run to them. To be honest I didn't think you'd want me around anymore after you found out the truth."

"I…I don't want you to leave," Sonny quickly responded, and Claudia smiled slightly as she nodded her head a bit.

"Then I'll stay and I know John isn't going to be happy about it, so you can expect him to be around more often, now. But I want to stay. With a clean slate right?"

"That's right," Sonny replied as he smiled at her. Suddenly Claudia clutched at her stomach with a frown on her face and fear gripped Sonny's soul for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "What's wrong, is it the baby?" He asked as he rushed to her side, and she shook her.

"No it's my stomach, I'm starving." She said with a coy smile.

"Well what would you like? I had Consuela stock up on just about everything. Just tell me what you want and I'll fix it for you myself." Claudia arched her brow at his words. "Don't worry I'm not going to poison you or anything."

"I wasn't thinking that, I know now that this baby is important to you and I really don't believe you would purposely harm it."

"You…you're important to me too." Sonny confessed stunning Claudia, but she still threw him a sweet smile, and Sonny couldn't help but to smile too. "Alright, so what are you craving?"

"Waffles," She replied.

"Waffles?" He repeated with a chuckle.

"Yeah with fresh strawberries and whipped cream on top. Oh and some scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, sharp, and bacon would be good too."

"Ok, so you want a big breakfast for dinner," Sonny said with a smile as he shook his head in disbelief. "You sure that's all you want…" He teased.

"What I'm hungry, and you offered."

"Yeah, and I'm going to make you the best waffles, eggs, and bacon that you've ever had. It should be ready in about 30 minutes." Sonny said as he moved to the door.

"Could you send John in on your way out, please?" She asked and he nodded as he exited the room, leaving the door open, which Johnny quickly appeared through.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Johnny asked as he moved t the bed, taking a seat near Claudia's feet.

"I'm fine and even though I know you probably don't care, the baby's fine too." Claudia answered as she looked down at her hand, which plucked at the comforter.

"Hey I'm glad my little niece or nephew is ok, I really am, I just wish that its father was anyone except Sonny Corinthos."

"Well he is and I can't change that John, and you're gonna have to make peace with that ok? Please at least try for me."

"You know I love you and I promise you I'm gonna be the best uncle, and spoil this kid rotten," Johnny said as he reached out and rubbed Claudia's belly, causing her to smile at him. "But I will never forget or forgive what Sonny did to you. I'm never going to trust the guy or be his friend."

"I'm not asking you to, just be civil for me and definitely in the baby's presence. I never want this baby to feel any animosity between its uncle and its father." Johnny simply nodded.

"So can I get you anything, something to drink or eat?"

"Actually Sonny's making me something to eat," Claudia stated and could see her words were about to set Johnny off again. "He's not gonna poison me, and if you don't believe me you can believe that he wouldn't harm the baby."

"Yeah up until a few hours ago I would have believed that you'd be safe so long as his kid was in you, but he shot that to hell when he tried to strangle you to death."

"He's already apologized and asked my forgiveness for that John, and I've forgiven him."

"And what about the next time he feels that you've done something to betray him, will 'I'm sorry' suffice every time?"

"There won't be a next time," Claudia replied.

"Why because Sonny says so." Johnny asked raising his voice slightly. "You can't trust that Claudia."

"Yes I can and I do, that's a part of being married John, trust, honest, and loyalty. Sonny told me once that honesty and loyalty are the only two things he wanted from me, the two things needed for our relationship to work. The only secret I was keeping from Sonny was my involvement in Michael's shooting, he knows about that now. So there are no more secrets."

"You know as well as I do that in our…in the mobster life, secrets have a way of getting kept and people you love can get hurt by them."

"Well I don't think I'll ever have a secret as big as the one about Michael, so whatever new secrets come along, I'll simply tell Sonny about them." Claudia stated. "I Just really need you to respect my decision to work things out with Sonny."

"I'll try, but Claudia I swear to God if he ever, _'ever'_ lays his hands on you again I will personally put a bullet in his head, and I won't miss." Johnny declared with an iciness that caused Claudia to involuntarily shiver and wrap her arms around herself.

"Fine, but it's never going to happen because Sonny would never hurt me like that again."

"If you say so but I just don't get why you're defending what he did, and why you would want to stay, especially when he's allowing you an out."

"He's my husband and the father of my child." Claudia stated which caused Johnny to shake his head at her.

"No it's more than that," He said as he studied her face, which held a forced empty facade as she stared back at him defiantly. "Oh no," Johnny spoke out with a heavy sigh as he threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"Claudia Antonia Zacchara,"

"What?" She repeated now a bit irritated that he used her middle name, which she hated because it was given to her in honor of her father.

"Please, God, please tell me you're not falling for Sonny Corinthos." Claudia opened her mouth to respond but then shut it swiftly as her eyes fell on Sonny who stood in the open doorway holding a tray.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Sonny asked as he remained at the door with tray in hand.

"No," Claudia quickly replied. "That was fast, gimme…gimme." She said as she held out her hands in Sonny's direction. With a smile Sonny obliged her entering the room, moving to the bedside and placing the tray on her lap. He then pulled a napkin from atop the tray and spread it across her chest, and tucked a corner down in the collar of the gown.

"Well I had some help, Conseula insisted on helping. That woman knows her way around a kitchen in fact you remind me of her when you're in the kitchen." Sonny replied as he took a seat on the bedside opposite to where Johnny still sat. He picked up the butter knife and fork and began cutting her waffles. "But these I made myself guaranteed to melt in your mouth." He said as he forked a piece of the waffle and held it out to her.

"You know I've been feeding myself since I was one." Claudia said with a chuckle. "And I'm only pregnant not handicap." Johnny snickered at that.

"Just eat it," Sonny commanded and Claudia simply arched a brow at him as a smile still played on her lips. "Please." Sonny added and her smile widened as she opened her mouth for his offering.

"Mmmm," Claudia moaned out as her eyes rolled and then shut. "I believe that's the best tasting thing I've ever had in my mouth." She declared.

"Yep and that's my cue to leave." Johnny said as he stood.

"Oh don't leave John, here have some with me." Claudia said around a giggle at her brother's expense.

"There's more in the kitchen if Johnny wants some he can go get some,"

"No thanks, it's a little too late for me to eat breakfast food, but if you don't mind I wouldn't mind making some a sandwich or something." Johnny said from where he stood, by the door preparing to exit.

"Not at all, the kitchen's stocked and you can make whatever you like but Consuela, the housekeeper and cook, she's a bit possessive of that kitchen."

"I think I can charm a couple of slices of bread and some salami out of her," Johnny said. "You take it easy." He said as he focused on Claudia who nodded her head, her mouth too full of waffles to speak. "I'll check on you a little later." Johnny then left the room.

"Boy you weren't kidding about being hungry," Sonny replied after a moment of silently watching her eat.

"Contrary to what you may think I don't usually lie all…that…often." Claudia stated and Sonny simply arched a brow at her. "What, I don't and I was hungry."

"Good because I expect you to eat it all."

"Daddy?" Claudia spoke out as she squinted while looking at Sonny. "Is that you, it doesn't look like you but it sure sounds like you." Sonny couldn't help chuckling despite what he considered an insult.

"Don't be comparing me to you crazy ass daddy," Sonny said smiling so broadly that his dimples shown.

"Then stop bossing me around like he does. Try asking me to do what you want and I may be more compliant," She said as she swiped the fork from his hand and then grasped the knife and began cutting her another bite of waffles.

"Maybe?" He repeated.

"Yeah maybe," She replied.

"Ok then may I have a taste?" Sonny asked and Claudia smiled at him as she held out the bit of waffle she had on her fork. He gently grasped her wrist and shifted the fork to the side a bit and then he leaned in and captured her mouth and a deep, sensual, exploring kiss. After a long moment he pulled back licking his lips. "That is good. Definitely the best tasting thing I've ever had in my mouth." He said repeating her earlier declaration. He then moved her hand back towards him and moved the fork to his mouth, taking the bit of waffle, devouring it down. His action left Claudia doing something he had never seen her do, and he found extremely sexy on her, she blushed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Ok this may be a little cold," Dr. Rivera said and then squeezed some of the clear gel against Claudia's bare belly, she flinched slightly at the coolness. Dr. Rivera then took the wand attached to the sonogram and pushed it into the gel and began to spread it around. He then repositioned the monitor. "And there's your baby," Dr. Rivera said as both Claudia and Sonny stared at the screen.

"It looks…sorry I don't see a baby." Claudia finally said.

"Well it's still early in the pregnancy, so you won't see any defined appendages, but you can see this right here," Dr. Rivera pointed to a pulsating spot on the screen. "That's your baby's heartbeat." This brought a smile to both Claudia and Sonny's face.

"Wow," Claudia said as she stared at the screen entranced. "There really is someone in there."

"Yeah," Sonny spoke out. "You can't tell what it is yet can you?" He asked.

"No, it's still too early." Dr. Rivera said. "But I can tell you that your baby looks healthy and perfectly normal. And Mrs. Corinthos,"

"Claudia," She corrected him.

"Sorry, Claudia your cervix is closed and your blood pressure is back within its normal range. I think you're out of the woods, provided that you remain stress free."

"She will Doc, I'll make sure of it."

"So I'm officially off bed rest?" Claudia asked with a wide smile.

"Yes, so long as you don't overdo it." Dr. Rivera said as he handed Claudia a wet wipe to clean her belly. "I'm going to keep everything set up because I want to check you again in the morning."

"Thank you Dr. Rivera." Sonny said as he walked the doctor to the door.

"You're most welcome Mr. Corinthos; I believe that in a few months you and your wife will have a very healthy and beautiful baby." The doctor said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You hear that?" Sonny asked as he turned back to his wife with a smile on his face.

"I sure did," She replied smiling back and she threw the covers back, and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Sonny asked as he moved to the bed meaning to stop her.

"I'm off the bed rest and I'm dying to take a bath."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

'Then don't think about it. Come on Sonny I feel icky, just help me take a bath, please." She said with a pout, and Sonny had to smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll go run the water, you just take it easy."

"Thank you," Claudia called out to Sonny's retreating back as he entered the master bath.

* * *

**Sometime later**

* * *

"Feel better?" He asked as he stood behind the chair she sat in, drying her hair with a towel. He watched her reflection in the mirrored vanity she sat in front of, her eyes were closed and her head tilted back a bit to give him full access to her long dark tresses.

"Mmmhmm, thank you for bathing me and for washing my hair." She said as she opened her eyes and stared up at his reflection.

"You're welcome though honestly I thought you put up a fight when I started bathing you."

"Are you kidding, and pass up a chance to be pampered like that, and by you?" She replied playfully with a giggle.

"So you ready to get back into bed?" Sonny asked and could tell by her expression that he was in for an argument.

"Sonny I've been given a clean bill of health I'm fine and the baby's fine," Claudia said as she rubbed moisturizer over her arms and shoulders, and then around her neck. Her actions paused when she noticed the look on Sonny's face and the way his eyes seemed to be transfixed on to her neck. "It's not as bad as it looks I have very pale skin, so I bruise easily." She tried to reassure. "In a couple of days it'll totally be gone as if it had never happened."

"It'll never be gone, not for me, not here." He replied pointing to his temple. "And I don't want it to ever go away, I have it branded in my mind as a reminded to never, ever let it happen again." Claudia simply nodded her head, knowing she didn't need to reassure him of her forgiveness again.

"Ok," She spoke again hoping to steer the conversation from the dark road it was headed down. "I'll go to bed."

"OK well I…I know there's an 'if' in there because that was just too damn easy." Sonny said with a chuckle, his dimples gracing his face.

"And," She spoke with a smile and Sonny could only smile back in appreciation to her defiance and determination to never give him the last word nor upper hand. "I would like you to lie with me." His silence caused her to be self conscious. "It's ok if you don't want to if you don't feel comfortable." She said as fidgeted with her hand and bowed her head, to avoid his eyes.

"No I'm not uncomfortable I don't mind, it's just that… I just don't want to hurt you or the baby. You know I'm clingy when I sleep, and I don't want to put you one of my bear hugs." Sonny said with a smile, one Claudia matched with one of her own.

"It's ok Sonny, you're not gonna squeeze the baby out of me if that's what you're worried about. Please stay with me, at least until I fall asleep." She pleaded with a pout on her mouth.

"Alright, alright just put away the pouty mouth." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

She had crept quietly from the room, down the hall and then down the stairs. She had been up for nearly 2 hours watching and waiting for Sonny to awaken, but her grumbling stomach told her that she had to get something to eat. So she struggled for a few moments to extract herself from Sonny's embrace, being careful not to wake him, and then she headed out in search of the kitchen. When she reached the foot of the stairs she headed for the first door across from the stairs. She opened the large oak doors and stepped into the study. Her eyes scanned the room with interest before they landed on the piercing blue eyes of Jason Morgan. She stood frozen with fear. She was sure that by now Jason was aware of her part in Michael's shooting, and that he probably wanted revenge.

"Was there something you needed Claudia?" He asked with his usual menacing, intimidating gaze and seemingly irritated tone that he used with everyone except Sonny.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting,"

"You're not," Jason quickly replied as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I was just looking for the kitchen. This house is so big I kind of got turned around."

"Where's Sonny?" Jason asked in an accusatory tone.

"Oh he's still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him. If he were awake he'd make me stay in bed and I really need to stretch my legs."

"Sonny mentioned that you were at risk of losing your baby and that the doctor put you on bed rest, so..."

"I've already seen Dr. Rivera he checked me last night. He did an ultrasound and he said the baby was fine and that I was out of the woods as far as miscarrying, but you know Sonny. He wants me to stay in bed for a few more days."

"Then you should listen." Jason threw out.

"Sorry I don't do the good little obedient housewife." Claudia stated as she rolled her eyes and hugged herself. Besides Sonny's not a doctor."

"Fine do whatever you like. The kitchen's all the way at the end of the corridor, last door on the right."

"Thank you," Claudia replied as she bunched her brow and stared at him, making no move to leave. "So that's it?"

"You did say you were looking for the kitchen right?" He asked and she nodded but still remained rooted in her spot. "Well I'm not going to carry you if that's what you're expecting."

"No," Claudia said with a chuckle at what she took as him making a joke. "I meant...I know you know about what I did to Michael. So I guess I'm wondering why you're not trying to kill me."

"You didn't do anything to Michael," Jason stated plainly stunning Claudia a bit. "Sonny made the first move by taking your brother, and then you retaliated. I get it, I live it, so I understand it. Michael was an unfortunate casualty. If I were to blame anybody it would be myself. I brought Carly and Michael into this life." Claudia simply nodded.

"So down the corridor on the left?" She asked scrunching her face up a bit.

"On the right," Jason corrected.

"Right, thanks." She said and then left the room.

* * *

He awoke from his nightmare, where he was choking Claudia's lifeless body as a baby's scream surrounded him. He bolted upright in the bed, as sweat dripped from his body and his chest heaved up and down as he gulped for air, trying to catch his breath. He realized immediately that he was alone in the bed and seemingly alone in the room.

"Claudia?" He called out but got only silence in reply, which prompted him to throw back the covers and leap from the bed and rush from the room.

* * *

When he entered the study he found Jason, Max, and Milo standing around talking, with Jason and Max drinking coffee, while Milo munched on a muffin.

"Morning, Boss." Milo said with a mouth full of muffin which flew from his mouth. Sonny gave him a brief look before focusing on Jason. Jason could see the panic radiating from the man before him, even though Sonny held a calm, cool, and collected demeanor.

"In the kitchen, she came down about half an hour ago." Jason said answering the unasked question and Sonny nodded in reply and then exited the study heading the kitchen. As he neared the open door of the kitchen, Sonny, could make three distinctive voices, Claudia's, Consuela's, and Dr. Rivera.

"Ella siempre actuó como si fue mejor que nosotros." Consuela stated. "Carly nunca entró en la cocina con los empleados."

"She exaggerates. The old Mrs. Corinthos wasn't so bad once you got to know her." Dr. Rivera said as he sipped at his coffee. Consuela simply 'Hmph' at his words.

"Well growing up in my father's house, the hired help were the only ones who treated me with any kind of respect. I feel at home in the kitchen with you Consuela and I can cook so you don't have to worry about me burning down the kitchen." Claudia said as she took another bite of her bacon.

"I knew I liked you the moment I laid eyes on you." Consuela confessed. "Oh, good morning Mr. Corinthos." Consuela said and all eyes turned to the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonny asked and both Consuela and Dr. Rivera stiffened a bit, both having witnessed firsthand an angry Sonny Corinthos. Claudia however simply rolled her eyes and then threw him a hard glare.

"I'm eating breakfast what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" She said causing both Consuela and Dr. Rivera to look at her with a new found respect at the way she stood up to Sonny.

"You should have told me you were hungry and I would have gotten you something. Sonny said his voice and demeanor softening.

"I didn't want to wake you, and you looked like you needed the rest. Besides I'm quite capable of getting my own food."

"You're supposed to be on bed rest."

"Ok were both there when Dr. Rivera said the baby and I are both fine and that it was ok for me to get up and move around. Right dr. Rivera?" Claudia said and then turned to the doctor who stood staring at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well ah…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean bounding down two flights of stairs." Sonny stated before the doctor had a chance to reply to Claudia's question. "Right Doc?"

"I…" Again Dr. Rivera tried to speak only to be cut off again by Claudia.

'I didn't 'bound' down the stairs Sonny I walked carefully and I even used the railing." Claudia threw out with a smile as she batted her lashing teasingly at Sonny, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her.

"Fine, let's go I'm taking you to bed." Sonny commanded but Claudia made no move to comply.

"No, I'm not finished eating besides Dr. Rivera hasn't ok'd that particular activity yet." She said as she picked up the tea cup beside her glass of milk, and took a sip.

"I'm not taking you to bed for sex, and that better not be coffee, because that's not good for the baby."

"God Sonny chill out it's just herbal tea. Why don't you come sit down and enjoy this delicious breakfast Consuela and I made."

"Wait you were standing on your feet, over a hot stove cooking?" Sonny asked as he threw accusatory eyes at Consuela.

"You think she listens to me better than she listens to you?" Consuela asked as she leaned against a counter.

"Don't jump on Consuela, she offered to fix me breakfast, but you know I'm not use to being waited on."

"Claudia!" A male's voice called from the corridor.

"I'm in the kitchen John." Claudia called back to her brother and within seconds he appeared in the doorway beside Sonny, slightly out of breath.

"I went to your room to check on you and you weren't there, you scared the hell out of me. What the hell are you doing down here?" John asked.

"Come on not you too John, and where are your manners?"

"Sorry, buenos días Consuela and Dr. Rivera."

"Buenos días señor Johnny," Consuela greeted.

"Buenos días," Dr. Rivera added.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed and is that coffee?" Johnny continued his rants.

"No and no," Claudia answered as she rolled her eyes. "I really don't think I can take both of you in my face for the next 30 something weeks."

"Men they think they know so much about being pregnant, what's best for us." Consuela threw out. "When they start actually giving birth, then you listen to them." Claudia nodded her head as she giggled.

"That was good, gracias Consuela." Claudia said as she sat back in her seat with a sated sigh.

"De nada," Consuela replied with a big, pleased smile.

"So you're full, you've eaten all you want?" Sonny questioned and Claudia nodded with a satisfied smile on her face. "Good," He said as he moved to where she sat, leaned down, he swiftly, effortlessly scooped her up in his arms.

"Sonny, what…" Claudia began to protest only to have Sonny cut her off.

"I'm taking you back to bed." Sonny stated as he moved to the exit.

Good," Johnny threw out and Claudia rolled her eyes again and bit her tongue as she settled comfortably in Sonny's arms. She then focused on Dr. Rivera.

"Dr. Rivera, you're going to do another ultrasound before you head back to the main lands, right?"

"Si, señora Claudia," He answered with a warm smile.

"John I want you there to see your niece or nephew."

"I'll be there, just go to bed and stay there please."

"Yeah, yeah," She tossed over her shoulder as Sonny ushered from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You know I could have stayed on that island forever," She said with a cleansing sigh, as they pulled up in front of their house.

"We could have stayed as long as you wanted to, but you were the one who was in a hurry to come back to Port Charles." Sonny said as he exited the Limo and helped her out.

"We'll bring everything in Boss," Max said as Sonny and Claudia past him on their way to the door. Sonny gave him a nod.

When they got to the front door he stopped her at the door's entrance by grasping her wrist, and she turned to face him with questioning eyes. "Ok we're both agreed to start with a clean slate, once we cross that threshold we're entering our home with no more secrets and no more lies right?"

"Yes the only thing I was keeping from you was my involvement in Michael's shooting."

"Alright," Sonny replied with a nod and then swiftly scooped a surprised Claudia up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"If we're going to do this I want to do it right." Sonny stated as Max opened the door for them and then stood back as Sonny carried a giggling Claudia over the threshold. They entered the sitting room to find Rick and Vincent waiting on them. "Rick what the hell are you doing here?" Sonny asked in a demanding tone as he sat a silent Claudia on the floor and then turned to Max. "I thought I told you to let all the guards know that Rick's not welcome in our home."

"I did boss," Max replied.

"Wait you find me and some stranger in your house and you're angry at me, your brother, for being here?" Rick asked perplexed.

"Vinny's my new lawyer," Sonny replied and Rick flinched as if he were struck in the face. "He's welcome, you're not, get out."

"I' m here on business, Sonny." Rick began to explain.

"Business, what business, you're not involved in my business. I thought I made that clear."

"Yes you did, however there are still some affiliated with the Zacchara organization who either don't know that or still feel comfortable with me."

"Well I'll take care of that, call everyone personally." Claudia finally spoke.

"You do that Claudia. Why don't you call Dominic Corelli first, because he's been looking forward to meeting you." Claudia's face instantly paled at the mention of the name, which both Rick and Sonny noticed.

"Who's…who's Dominic Corelli?" Sonny asked, directing the question to Claudia.

"He's head of the Mannino organization in New York city, representing a family from the old country." Vinny answered. "He's actually why I'm here. I got the call right after Mr. Lansing, and Mr. Corelli sends his apologies for notifying Mr. Lansing, he says he meant no disrespect, he wasn't aware of the transition within the organization and that it won't happen again." Sonny simply nodded.

"What does he want? I thought I've already met with all the major players in the Zacchara organization."

"Oh Corelli's interest is personal, not business, well that's not exactly true." Rick spoke again.

"Why are you still here?"

"As I said I came to bring you news, Mr. Corelli wanted to inform you that he's paid the 20 million dollar dowry, and his son will be arriving in Port Charles sometime today to get his bride."

"Rick what the hell are you talking about?"

"What Claudia never told you, I wasn't actually sure that she even knew about it but that look on her face says otherwise. You see she's been betroth to Mr. Corelli's son Michael since she was 10 and he was 12. Mr. Corelli informed me that Anthony collected the dowry yesterday."

"That bastard's like a damn cockroach." Sonny spat out. "Max throw Rick outta here." He said as he made his way to the bar to fix himself a stiff drink. Max quickly moved to Rick and grasped his arm, and forcefully pushed Rick to the exit just as Milo entered.

"Uh, boss sorry for interrupting but there's a Mr. Corelli at the gates, asking to meet with you." Milo stated.

"I guess the honeymoon's over," Rick threw out with a snide smirk.

"If you don't get him outta here," Sonny spoke as he curled his lips around his teeth in an angry snarl.

"Sorry boss," Max said as he finished throwing Rick off the property.

"Bring Mr. Corelli in, but make sure the guards search him, his men, and his vehicle first." Sonny said and Milo gave a nod and then left back out.

"You…you're not going to give me to him are you?" Claudia asked with a frightened gaze. "I swear to God Sonny I wasn't keeping this from you. I was 10 when I first met Michael Corelli and his father, and I didn't know what my father was discussing with his father."

"Claudia you're not going anywhere," Sonny said as he stared at her as if she had lost her mind, and she breathe a sigh of relief. "You're my wife, carrying my child, I'm sure once Mr. Corelli learns this he'll leave with no hard feelings, and hey if he wants his dowry back we can do that too. If not, oh well, but you're not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Claudia said genuinely.

"Don't thank me, I…" Sonny began to speak and then he took notice of Vinny again and cut short what he had intended to say, and gulped down a shot of scotch. "So is what Rick said the truth or is there more to the story?"

"All true and it also confirms that Mr. Zacchara is still very much alive."

"Yeah well we had already suspected as much, but I gotta tell you I was really hoping that son-of-a-bitch had burned up in that fire at GH." Sonny said as he downed another glass of scotch.

"Sir," Max called from the entrance. "Mr. Corelli's here to see you."

"Show him in." With a nod Max stepped back and a man with a similar build as Sonny's entered, with two bodyguards. Claudia eyed him curiously, this man held many of the characteristics of the young boy she remembered meeting 18 years beforehand. He was no longer scrawny, he had filled out well but he still had the piercing blue eyes and very charismatic smile, which he instantly flashed at Claudia.

"Claudia, is that you?" He asked in a very distinguished Sicilian accent, as he entered the room fully. "My God you are breathtaking. I had known since our first meeting that you would be a beauty, but I had no idea you would be…"

"Already married," Sonny interrupted gaining Michael's attention.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Michael replied.

"You're hitting on my wife." Sonny answered.

"Ah, yes I was told of your business arrangement with Anthony, but I don't see that as a problem. You're now head of the Zacchara organization, which is fine with our organization. It was also my understanding that you no longer need Claudia's hand in marriage to cement your place. Now that Anthony has claimed his dowry I simply came to claim my wife. I will handsomely compensate you for the inconvenience. "

"So you want to purchase my wife?" Sonny asked with a friendly smile, though his eyes shown his anger. "Sorry Mr. Corelli but she's not for sale."

"I don't understand, Claudia and I were betrothed 18 year ago."

"I understand that and I can even respect it, but the fact remains that she's wearing my ring, carrying my name, and my child."

"Oh, well I…when Anthony explained things he assured my father that this was a business arrangement, not a real marriage. He went as far as to say that you two hated each other and that you would welcome the opportunity to have Claudia taken off of your hand."

"No, I'm quite happy with my wife and in my marriage. It seems to me that Anthony's hard up for funds and saw you and your father as his golden goose, but I'd be willing to reimburse you for your loss,"

"No Mr. Corinthos that won't be necessary but my father will be very pleased that you offered, and he'll also be very disappointed that I will not be taking a bride, and giving him a grandchild. Unless you think you might change your mind?" Michael asked as he threw out a charming smile. Sonny threw back a smile and simply shook his head. "And I suppose I can't seduce you either?' Michael asked Claudia.

"Oh I'm sorry you're 'asking' me if I want to go with you or stay here. I was beginning to think I didn't have any say." Claudia spoke sarcastically as she rolled her eye a bit. "I'm staying with my husband, but I'm flattered by your offer."

"Really?"

"No not really. I'm not at all happy to learn that I was used as some business deal by our fathers." Claudia stated as she folded her arms across her chest and titled her head upward a bit.

"Arranged marriages are very common in the old country, you know this."

"This isn't the old country Michael. We little women have choices now."

"I see so you're not against arranged marriages so long as you agree with your father's choice in a husband." Michael said and his words stunned Claudia a bit with their honest implication. "Had I known Mr. Corinthos was my competition I would have come immediately. I think that had you gotten to know me, you might have seen me as the better choice. I guess it is my loss. Well I'll be staying in Port Charles for a few days on other business, we have a huge order for our caviar at one of the major hotel's here, the Metro Court. That is where I'll be staying if you change your mind." Michael announced as he reached out and grasped Claudia's hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing it. "Arrivederci," He said looking at Claudia seductively, holding onto her hand a bit longer, and then he released her and said his goodbyes to Sonny and Vinny before he left the room.

"Wow, well he sure grew up and filled out," Claudia said in a teasing tone and she moved to stand beside Sonny at the bar.

"Don't even think about it," Sonny warned.

"Think about what staying married to you or leaving you to marry Michael Corelli? There's nothing to think about, whether I like it or not I'm married to you. I said the vows and I'll honor them."

"Where did that come from? I thought you wanted this marriage and what it brought as much as I did."

"Yeah I thought I did too…no I did and I do." Claudia quickly added when she saw that her words seemed to bother Sonny, who clenched is jaws and averted his eyes down to his empty glass as he nodded his head a bit. "It's just a very bitter pill to swallow to learn that the only thing my father thinks I'm good for is trading off to any man who can garner him the most money and power."

"Your father's a fool, but you know that I don't see you as some business arrangement, right?" Sonny asked as he looked directly into her eyes, he reached out and grasped her hand into his. "We're starting over again remember?" He asked and she only nodded. "You're my wife, and the first woman in my life who also has a place of power in my business. You understand the business, this life, and me like no one else ever has. I like that and I like you being my wife." He said the last part in a lower voice that he only wanted her to hear.

Are you saying that you like me Mr. Corinthos?" Claudia asked with a teasing smile, and Sonny's dimples quickly indented his face. She moved closer pulling her hand from his and wrapping her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands comfortably on her hips.

"Yeah you're alright." He replied and both their smiles widened, both loving the cat and mouse games they often played.

"Uh, I'm going to head out, unless there's something else you needed Mr. Corinthos, Mrs. Corinthos?" Vinny interjected, but was ignored.

"So do you like me a little bit or a lot?" Claudia asked and Vinny could see that they wanted to be alone and so he left out, closing the door behind him.

"I can show you, better than I can tell you,"

"Oh really,"

"Absolutely," He replied as he pulled her hands from his neck and then tugged her to the stairs behind him.

* * *

"My father will be very disappointed by this betrayal," Michael Corelli spoke to the man seated across from him in the limo.

"What betrayal I informed your father of Claudia's current marriage, that is was a business arrangement, he understood that and said that that wouldn't be a problem. I can't help if you have a problem with it." Anthony Zacchara replied as he continued to sip at the glass of wine he held.

"Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been. I would have tried to make a sweet deal with Mr. Corinthos in exchange for Claudia and if that had not worked I would have killed him."

"So what's the problem?"

"You failed to mention that they are expecting a child." Michael announced and Anthony's face showed his true surprise at the news. "I am not completely without honor I will not tear apart a family."

"Wait Claudia's gone and gotten herself knocked up? I'm gonna be a granddad?" He said with a chuckle. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We did not discuss the sex of their child. Besides her body didn't show any signs that she is pregnant so I think it might be too soon to know the sex. But back to 'our' business, I think under these unforeseen circumstances it is only fair that you return half of the 20 million dollar dowry." Michael Corelli stated.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Anthony said his mind reeling with other thoughts. "I'll have half of the funds transferred back to your account, but don't spend it I might still be able to get you your wife, and get what I want, my organization back and potentially a new 'true' heir to run it when I'm gone." Anthony spoke with an elated grin, "but I may need your help."

"And I might be willing to help, dependent on my getting Claudia." Michael agreed.

"Oh Claudia, the bain of my existence, you may have finally done something to make your father proud…giving me a grandson."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

They arrived at the Metro Court arm in arm, looking like loving newlyweds to the outside world. "Go on in, the reservation's already taken care of, I'll be in, in a moment I want to have a word with Carly." Sonny said as he released his wife's arm. Claudia nodded as they parted ways.

"Tell Carly I said hello," She threw out as she headed to the hotel's restaurant and Sonny headed to the front desk where he spotted Carly signing off on paperwork.

"Carly," He called out as Carly looked up in pleasant surprise.

"Sonny, when did you get home from the island? How's Claudia, you didn't kill her did you?" Carly asked and Sonny looked at her in confusion. "I told her that you wouldn't because she's pregnant with your baby, please tell me that I wasn't wrong?"

"Wait, you knew Claudia was pregnant, and why would I kill her?"

"Uhm…well…uh." Carly was at a loss for words as her face paled a bit in fear at the thought that she had just spilled the beans.

"You know, don't you?" Sonny asked in disbelief. "You know that Claudia was involved in Michael's shooting."

"Yes I know, Kate told me, the bitch was actually gloating about it, and I know I should have told you. I didn't tell you because, 1. I didn't want Claudia's murder on my conscious, and 2. I don't blame Claudia for what happened to Michael. We're to blame, you, me, and Jason. We brought Michael into the mob life, and he's been in danger since day one. Add to that Kate's role, I know you don't blame her but if she hadn't taken Michael there without my permission, Michael would be with us right now." Sonny only shook his head a moment to clear it.

"Kate knew too."

"Oh yeah she's known for awhile. Longer than I have and according to Claudia, Kate's been torturing her with it for weeks, telling her that she was going to tell you." Carly said with a look of distaste at the mere mention of Kate's name. "Kate's an evil vindictive bitch, and hopefully now you can see that for yourself."

"Wait, so you're not mad at Claudia."

"No, don't get me wrong we're not going to be having sleep overs where we do each other's hair, but I think she and I will get along fine, and Morgan adores her. I think you've got some competition there because he says he's gonna marry her." Carly said with a smile as Sonny chuckled. "So you're not mad that I knew and didn't tell you?"

"No, I'm just glad you're not pissed, you know, and going after Claudia."

"I guess you can say I've mellowed out in my old…er age." Carly said with a smile, one Sonny matched.

* * *

"Are you ready to order Mrs. Corinthos?" Asked the waiter that came to the table where Claudia sat waiting for Sonny.

"Uhm, I'm going to wait on my husband he'll be in, in just a moment." Claudia replied and the waiter gave a nod and then headed to another patron. Claudia stared towards the door and could see Sonny and Carly still talking.

"If you were my wife, I'd never let you out of my sight, not even for a second." A voice spoke from behind her, and Claudia jumped a bit in her seat.

"Well guess you'll never know that burden, because I'm not now nor will I ever be your wife." Claudia replied as she looked into the face of the man who was taking the seat across from her.

"Oh I assure you Bella, it would be no burden but my absolute pleasure." Michael Corelli said as he reached out and grazed one of his hands across hers. Claudia quickly yanked her hand away from his grasp.

"Please Michael, you're being disrespecting to me and my husband."

"I'm sorry I mean no disrespect, but I have waited a long time to see you again, and I had always thought that that would be on our wedding day. I would be lying if I said that I'm not disappointed that you were given to someone else."

"I chose to marry Sonny."

"Yes, to please your father." Michael stated and Claudia couldn't deny that truth. "I completely understand that sometimes we do what we must for honor and for family. I myself have made such sacrifices over the years."

"What do you want from me?" Claudia asked.

"I just want you to know that you have a choice, you don't have to stay in this business arranged marriage." Michael said and Claudia couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"And your solution is what, to leave my business arranged marriage to Sonny, and jump into another one with you? I am happy with my husband, he treats me well, and we have a baby on the way."

"But I hear nothing of love and does he put you before all else, are you safe with him?" Michael asked and Claudia had no answers to give. "I would treasure you both, you and your baby would be my first priority. I would give you both anything and everything your heart's desired."

"Sonny would never let you have his child," Claudia said with a gloating smile.

"And what about you?" Michael asked and she looked at him with a confused gaze. "You say Mr. Corinthos would never allow me to have his child, but you said nothing about his wife. Does he make you feel like you're not as important, as valuable?" He asked as he reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. She could feel herself briefly being charmed but before she could force herself out of the trance, Sonny's voice reached her first.

"Get your hands off of my wife."

"Mr. Corinthos," Michael greeted as he stood from the table and turned to face Sonny. "Your wife and I were just having a friendly conversation."

"Too friendly from what I saw. Don't ever touch what's mine." Sonny said as Claudia sat quietly, enjoying the glimmer of jealousy that Sonny was displaying.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was your property, or that I had to get your permission to speak with her." Michael said nonchalantly and Claudia couldn't help but to be impressed with the way he stood his ground, something she hadn't seen anyone do before. Even Jason who she thought was the most cold, callous person she had ever met, backed down and cowered a bit under Sonny's menacing tone and gaze

"You don't speak with her, ever."

"Sonny, its ok we were just talking about the old country," Claudia said trying to calm the situation, before it got out of hand in the restaurant.

"No it's not ok!" Sonny said loudly and other patrons began to stare, others quickly exited seeing who was yelling, and knowing that trouble and bullets seemed to follow Sonny Corinthos.

"You should show your wife more respect, you should never raise a voice nor hand to her." Michael stated and Claudia could he that he was actually irritated.

"You speak of respect when you openly disrespect me by making passes at my wife? I should cut you down where you stand." His words caused the two Corelli body guards to step closer, which made Max and Milo move closer.

"Sonny," Claudia called out as she stood and moved beside him. She grasped his arm gently trying to gain his attention, but Sonny's hard gaze was locked onto Michael's, who simply smirk back at him, seemingly amused.

"What the hell is going on?" Carly voice rang out as she entered the restaurant having been told about the altercation. She moved to stand between the two men who were staring each other down.

"Just a misunderstanding," Claudia offered an explanation. "Come on Sonny let's just go home. Remember Dr. Rivera said I can't be around stress," These words snapped Sonny out of his angry haze, and he gave her his full attention. "Please let's go home I'm suddenly craving your five-cheese Stromboli."

"Ok let's go," Sonny spoke calmly as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and moved to the exit.

"Sorry Carly," Claudia threw out as they past her on their way out.

"Yeah," Carly said as she walked them wondering what had just happened.

"Fino alla volta prossima, mia bellezza." Michael called after them and Claudia shot him a brief look over Sonny's shoulder.

* * *

"I told you it doesn't take much to set Sonny off, or to get Claudia to wonder if things might be better with you." Anthony said as he sat in Michael's hotel room, having snuck up in the servant elevator. "My darling daughter is a very insecure woman, I suppose I'm to blame for that. You should use that to your advantage."

"That would be counterproductive to my plans for your daughter. I want her to trust me, and know that she has no reason to be insecure with me. I plan to make her fall in love with me." Michael announced and Anthony burst into a fit of laughter.

"Good luck with that. Claudia not only has a black heart, its cold as ice. Love just aint her thing, money and power, that's how you'll get her attention believe me. You just keep trying to woo her, keep her off guard, keep Sonny pissed off and distracted until I can get my game plan into place."

"And exactly what is this game plan?" Michael asked genuinely curious.

"Sorry that's for me to know, but it's guaranteed to cause the most pain to Sonny, it'll break him and when he's at his lowest I'm gonna crush him like a bug and get my organization back."

"And what of me?"

"Oh don't worry you say that your father is anxious for you to get married and give him a grandchild. When it's all over you might be able to give him both. That is assuming that Claudia's having a girl. If however she's having a boy, my grandson, he's mine."

* * *

Fino alla volta prossima, mia bellezza –rough translation-- Until next time, my beauty


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sonny arrived home to find Jason waiting for him to discuss issues they were having at the docks. They had been 30 minutes into their meeting when they noticed Claudia had entered the room, and seemed to be searching for something. She completely ignored them as she moved about the room, opening drawers and searching tabletops. Both Sonny and Jason watched her silently and curiously as she maneuvered around their positions; Sonny seated in the chair and Jason seated on the sofa. When she got down on her hands and knees to look under the coffee table Sonny jumped from his seat and swiftly moved to her.

"Wha…what are you doing?" He asked as he reached down to help her up. She remained silent as she grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her up. She then began sniffing the air and then lifted his hand to her nose and sniffed it. A wide smile graced her face and she released his hand and moved to his desk. She only had to open one drawer to find what she was looking for. She lifted the white bag with a triumphant hackle, and then clutching the bag to her chest, she rushed up the stairs.

"OK what the hell was that about?" Jason asked, looking at Sonny who was taking seat again.

"A bag of cannolies from that Italian bakery on Lexington Ave. they're her favorites. She can smell them no matter where she is in the house she always knows when I bring her some." Sonny stated and Jason nodded.

"Yeah, they say pregnant women have a heightened sense of smell." Jason responded.

"Actually she was like that before she got pregnant and it always freaks me out."

* * *

**18 Weeks**

* * *

"Sonny, are you even listening to me?" She asked as she stood at the foot of their bed with her hands on her hips. She only wore a black satin bra and panty set, along with a short black satin robe. Sonny lied in their bed propped against his pillows, silently watching her as she did her nightly ritual before bed. He had been listening to her intently until he noticed her profile and the small, firm swell of her belly, which peeked out of the robe. It was very noticeable on her slender frame.

"Turn just a little bit," He commanded and she did so as she looked at him curiously. "Look at that?" He said with a smile. Claudia looked down and when she noticed what he was referring to she quickly yanked her robe closed.

"Yes, I'm getting fat, thank you very much for pointing it out." She said in a huff as she tied the sash of the robe to keep it closed.

"You're not fat, you're full of life." Sonny said and her defensive stance softened a bit. "You're beautiful."

"Great the only time my husband finds me beautiful is when I'm full of his seed and fat." Claudia said with a pout as she stomped to her side of the bed and lied down against her pillows.

"That's not…" Sonny began to speak but quickly paused as he recalled Carly's pregnancies and how he had to sometime walk on eggshells around her, and had to watch how he worded things, as so not to upset her or make cry. "You're always beautiful…I mean I've always thought you were a hot mamasita," He said and she smirked at him. "Now that you're pregnant, you glow." He said as he reached out and placed a hand on her belly.

"Thank you," She mumbled. "Here," She reached out and grasped the lotion she had set atop her nightstand, and handed it to Sonny. "Since you're already touching it you might as well rub cocoa butter on it." With a smile Sonny took the lotion, opened it, and squeezed a small amount in his hand, as she opened her robe. He then slowly and gently rubbed the cool cream against her belly.

* * *

**24 weeks**

* * *

He entered the house and ran into an obstacle course of baby furniture, baby toys and delivery men. When he finally reached the sitting room he found Sonny and a blonde haired woman seated looking at color swatches.

"Oh this is bad," Johnny spoke out as he looked about the room at the many baby items.

"Claudia's not here," Sonny said in a dismissive tone as he looked up briefly at Johnny.

"Uhm, have you guys found out the sex of the baby yet. Last I spoke with Claudia she said she didn't want to know."

"No, we've decided to wait and be surprised."

"Well it's a good thing Claudia isn't here because if she sees all of this she's going to freak." This got Sonny full attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about all this baby stuff you got for a baby you don't even know the sex of." Johnny said with a chuckle.

"Johnny why are you here?" Sonny asked growing slightly irritated with Johnny's questioning manner.

"I just came to check on my sister, but lucky for you I arrived just in time to save your life."

"Sonny Corinthos!" Claudia's voice boomed through the room followed by the slamming of the front door. "What the hell is all of this, oh my God!" She gasped out.

"Ok calm down Claddie," Johnny said as he moved to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, do you see what he's done, and who the hell is she?" Claudia asked as she pointed at the seated woman.

"This is Christine, she's the interior designer I hire to do the nursery." Sonny stated as he stood and approached her and Johnny.

"Il mio dio," Claudia exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.

"Calmi giù, Claudia" Johnny again tried to calm his sister.

"I can't be here, I have to leave," She said as she held her hands in the air and backed towards the door.

"What… what's wrong. I thought you'd be happy, that I'd surprise you." Sonny defended.

"What's wrong? I don't know…are you trying to kill this baby Sonny? Is this payback for Michael?" Claudia asked and Sonny stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "I'm leaving, I'm getting a room at the Metro Court, and I'm not coming back until all of this…stuff is out of this house." She then turned and stormed from the room, slamming the front door as she left. Sonny then turned to Johnny for an explanation.

"We come from a very long line of superstitious Italian women, who come from a long line of superstitious gypsy women. "The belief is that you never buy things for a baby until you know for sure whether you're having a boy or a girl, doing so will curse the pregnancy. You could lose the baby or worse it can be born deformed." Johnny stated and Sonny rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. "Hey I know I think it's a bit crazy too, and if she weren't pregnant Claudia would probably agree. But she is pregnant and she's already afraid that she's not going to be a good mother, and she's still feeling guilt over Michael and thinking karma from that will affect the baby somehow. Her hormones probably have her thinking irrationally. She's stubborn, set in her ways, and she's means it when she says she's not coming back in this house until all this baby stuff is gone." Johnny said and then left out hoping to check up with his sister.

* * *

Il mio dio. – Oh God

Calmi giù – Clam down


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I will be posting all future chapters to my new Sonny/Claudia fic archive: **thehookupzone(dot)net(forward slash)Clonny(forward slash)index(dot)php**

**Nineteen**

Two people instantly took notice of the raven haired Italian beauty that stormed through the Metro Court doors and stalked up to the counter. One of the onlookers approached her, coming up behind her.

"I need a room please." Claudia said to the young man standing behind the counter, but before her could respond Carly stepped in to help.

"I've got it James, thanks." Carly said to the young man and then turn back to Claudia. "Let me guess one of the penthouse suites?"

"Yes and please make sure you put it on my husband's account." Claudia replied with a devilish grin and gleam in her eyes.

"Right, and what has Sonny done to piss you off so badly, if you don't mind me asking."

"He brought the baby things." Claudia stated and Carly stood silently watching her waiting to hear the bad part. "I came home and the house was full of baby furniture, baby toys. He even hired an interior designer to do the nursery." Claudia ranted and Carly eyed her as if she were crazy. "We don't even know the baby's sex and its bad luck to buy things for a baby before you know what you're having."

"Wow," Carly said with a giggle as she pushed the reservation ledger towards Claudia for her to sign.

"Did he do that to you when you were pregnant?" Claudia asked as she signed the ledger.

"No I was the one doing all the shopping, Sonny just paid for it." Carly said with a grin.

"You brought thing before you knew the sex of the baby?" Claudia asked in disbelief.

"Nothing major, just diapers, bottles, onesies. You really can't buy much of anything until you know what you're having. If it's a girl you'd buy a lot of pink and lavender, and if it's a boy a lot of blue and green."

"Where I come from you never buy anything for a baby until you know the sex of the baby. It's bad luck if you do."

"Come on that's just an old wives tale, pure superstition." Carly said as she threw Claudia a sympathetic smile.

"The life that I've lived, the things that I've been through and seen, even caused…the odds are already stacked against this kid, so I'm not taking any chances by tempting the fates." Claudia said as Carly continued to smile and shook her head a bit. "Is it too late for me to purchase a few things from the boutique? I rushed out of the house to quickly I didn't bring anything."

"They're closing as we speak but I'll call down and tell them you're come in. And you're in luck because we just got in a new line of maternity clothes." Carly stated.

"Thanks," Claudia said with a smirk to Carly sly comment about her expanding waistline. She then turned and made her way to the elevators. She entered the elevator alone and pushed the button for the fifth floor which housed the hotel's boutiques. Just before the doors closed completely a hand reached in and the doors opened for Michael Corelli, who entered and pushed the button for his floor. A part of her wanted to rush from the elevator before the doors closed, but she didn't want Corelli to think she was afraid of him, even if being alone with him unnerved her.

"Claudia," He threw out in greeting.

"Mr. Corelli," She replied purposely being formal with him.

"It's nice to see you again, looking as beautiful as ever, and very full of life."

"Please like you haven't been stalking me for weeks," Claudia said with distain. "Why are you still in Port Charles anyway? I thought you were only staying until you concluded your business deal with the Metro Court, which was wrapped up the same day you arrived in Port Charles."

"You are well informed might it be you who is stalking me?"

"Please don't flatter yourself, my husband has made it his business to know everything about you and what you do while you're here."

"Now that's disturbing."

"No more disturbing that a stranger coming into his home demanding that he hand over his wife." Claudia said.

"Well I never demanded, I simply asked for what I thought was rightfully mine, and when Mr. Corinthos said no I graciously left."

"And you've spent every day since harassing me with flowers and gifts."

"Where I come from we call that courting, and I don't recall you returning my flowers nor gifts."

"Where I come from men don't 'court' married women, and the flowers and jewelry were all donated, by my husband, to help rebuild general hospital."

"You sound disappointed." Michael said with a charming smile.

"Well I liked the jewelry, rubies are my favorite." Claudia admitted.

"Yes I know." Michael said. "I could buy you more."

"No thank you my husband already has, and just how do you know that rubies are my favorites?"

"I've made it my business to know all that there is to know about you, Claudia."

"I doubt that." She responded. "Because if you did you'd know that you annoy me and that I usually put a bullet in people who annoy me."

"Yes I know that about you as well, and the fact that I am standing before you tells me that I don't annoy you. Intrigue you maybe, interest you definitely, but annoy you I don't think so." Michael said with a confident smile, and then a brief silence fell between them before he spoke again. "Is there trouble in paradise?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear the news that you have left your husband."

"I haven't left my husband." Claudia exclaimed. "We just had a misunderstanding." She added.

"A misunderstanding? So you handle all your misunderstandings with your husband by moving out and taking up residence in a hotel?" Corelli pushed further.

"No, he brought things for our baby and we don't even know the sex yet. So, I can't return home until he gets rid of it." Claudia announced.

"Ah," Corelli replied knowing well the superstition from the old country.

"And why am I even telling you anyway, it's none of your business."

"If there is anything that I can do to help you," He offered.

"Yes you can leave me and my husband alone."

"I'm not concerned with your husband,"

"You should be." Claudia stated. "Because you're really pissing him off and he even more trigger happy than me." Michael threw her a chuckle.

"Like I said I'm not at all concerned with your husband, my only concern is for you, your happiness and safety."

"Why, why do you care? We've already established that I'm not leaving Sonny for you. So why are you still pursuing me?"

"Maybe because I think you're worth having." Corelli said with sincerity expressed in his voice and eyes, and for a moment Claudia fell entranced to him, until a sudden jerk of the elevator brought her back to her senses and her surroundings. Michael instinctively reached out and pulled her against his broad chest, to keep her from falling. When the elevator came to a complete stop he steadied her and his hand came to rest against the swell of her belly. "She is growing quickly." He said and Claudia quickly brushed his hand away and stepped back from his grasp.

"What happened, why have we stopped?" She asked as she looked up at the numbers above the doors, with the number three lit up.

"I don't know." Michael replied and he pushed one of the buttons on the panel.

"Right," Claudia threw out as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I assure you, la mia moglie, I had nothing to do with this."

"Don't call me that, excuse me." She said as she moved past him and opened the door above the button panel, where a telephone was encased. She picked of the receiver and held it to her ear. Instantly a voice came over the line.

"Metro Court security desk, how can I help you?" A male voice spoke out.

"Yes this is Claudia Corinthos, and we're in one of your elevators and we're stuck. It just stopped on the third floor but the doors didn't open."

"I'm so sorry about that Mrs. Corinthos we'll get maintenance there ASAP, and you said we. How many are stuck with you?

"Counting myself and my unborn child, just one more, a Mr. Corelli," She answered.

"Hold on we'll get someone there and get you out in a jiff."

"Thank you." She said and then hung up the phone. "They're sending someone to get us out."

"You should have told them that it's no rush, I am enjoying the company." Michael said and then smiled when Claudia rolled her eyes and turned her back to him while she began to push numbers on her cell phone.

"Shit," She cursed under her breath when she couldn't get a signal.

"È il destino," Michael said with a pleased smile as he sat down and leaned his back against the back wall of the elevator.

"Fate my ass, stop whatever it is that you're doing and let me out of this elevator." She demanded as she stood glaring down at him.

"I already told you that I had nothing to do with this."

"Right you just happened into the same elevator I'm in…"

"No, that I did plan I saw you the moment you walked into the hotel, and I purposely followed you onto the elevator. Getting stuck in it with you well as I said è il destino." He said smiling up at her, loving the way she looked when flustered. "You should sit, relax, all we can do now is wait until help arrives." She ignored his words and remained standing while tapping her high heeled boot on the floor.

* * *

"You're right on time," Carly greeted the man who came rushing through the door.

"So Claudia did come here." Johnny asked.

"Yup she got one of the penthouse suites, suite 12." Carly answered. "You're right on time too, though I kind of thought you'd make it in before Johnny here." Carly spoke over Johnny's shoulder to the other man approaching.

"He's got a motorcycle." Sonny said. "Where's my wife?"

"Penthouse 12," Carly said as she held out a spare room keycard to him. At that moment one of the hotel's clerks came up.

"Sorry for interrupting Mrs. Jacks, but the security desk just called. The elevators are out, and there's a pregnant woman and man stuck in one of them, it's Mrs. Corinthos," The young clerk said looking sympathetically towards Sonny. "And another tenant a Mr. Corelli."

"My pregnant wife is stuck in an elevator with Michael Corelli?" Sonny repeated. "That son-of-a-bitch!" Sonny roared as he slammed his fist atop the counter.

"Sonny calm down, I'm sure we have people already working on it, see." Carly said as she pointed to the elevators where a maintenance crew had just appeared, and then walked off to talk to them.

"Wait why are you so pissed who the hell is Michael Corelli?" Johnny asked.

"Claudia didn't tell you?" Sonny asked.

"Well I wouldn't be asking you if she did now would I?"

"Corelli is some guy your father sold Claudia to." Sonny answered ignoring Johnny's attitude.

"Say what?"

"Yeah apparently when Claudia was 10 Anthony made some deal with Corelli's father, 20 million dollar for your sister's hand in marriage."

"You've got to be kidding me. Why does that man make it his life's mission to torment my sister, she's his only daughter for God's sake. Aren't fathers supposed to have a special bond with their little girls, protect them not throw them to the wolves any chance they get."

"Your father's twisted, and when I find him I'm going to put him out of Claudia's misery once and for all."

"If I don't get to him first," Johnny said. "I couldn't protect her when we were kids from our father's madness but I can now and I will." Sonny simply nodded his understanding. "So this Corelli guy shows up now, why?"

"Because your father got the dowry and Corelli came for his bride. I told him that Claudia was staying with me and I even offered to pay back the dowry, and I thought the guy would respect things, but he's been in town for weeks now going out of his way to I don't know, woo Claudia, sending her flowers and expensive jewelry. I should have gone with my gut instinct and just had him taken out the first time I saw him with his hands on her, but your sister talked me out of it."

"Well she's right if this guy's family is from the old country, he's probably connected, and mobsters from the old country aren't someone you want to start a war with."

"Old country, new country I don't give a damn about that. No one is going to disrespect me and mine. I'll cut his fucking heart out, gift wrap it and send it back to the old country if he's done anything to my wife." Sonny declared.

"Watch out, you keep talking like that and I might start thinking that you actually care about my sister." Johnny teased.

"Of course I care…you know, she's the mother of my child…right?"

"Right," Johnny said with a chuckle.

"Look your sister and I, we're in a good place. We're not trying to kill each other."

"Well that's good to know."

"We're happy, I'm happy…your sister she's…being with someone who knows the business, knows the life, it's refreshing, you know. Calming, peaceful and I've decided that I'm not gonna let anyone mess with that." Sonny said with conviction.

* * *

"You know you really shouldn't wear shoes like that when you're pregnant they don't look safe, you could fall, harm the baby," He stated from his seat on the floor.

"Yeah and you should mind your own business and don't worry about me or my baby." Claudia threw back as she paced the floor of the small elevator.

"I find that you're all I worry about lately, la mia moglie, you and your baby."

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your wife."

"Not yet," He replied with a smile.

"Not ever, and don't you ever mention my baby. Whatever sick twisted games you're trying to play, I don't want my baby brought into it." Claudia declared when the elevator sudden jerked and began to move. Claudia stumbled forward, caught off guard by the movement. She would have fallen face first, if Michael's quick reflexes hadn't caused him to shoot his hands out to grasp her and pull her securely and safely into his arms. She found herself sitting in his lap, cradled in his arms, her face mere inches from his.

"I could make you so happy," Michael declared in a hushed voice as his hot breath tickling her face.

"I am happy," Claudia responded, also in a hushed tone as she stared him directly in the eyes.

"I don't think you are, I think you're settled. I've been told that the only reason you married Mr. Corinthos was for power. I can give you that and so much more. Anything and everything your husband can't or maybe won't give you." Corelli stated an before Claudia could reply the elevator doors opened to the lobby, where Carly, Sonny, Johnny and a maintenance man stood staring down at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonny demanded as he threw an angered glare at the two people on the elevator floor.

"Hi honey," Claudia said nervously smiling as she moved to stand, with Michael standing with her, helping her to regain her footing. "I fell when the elevator started again and Mr. Corelli saved me from falling on my face," She quickly explained as she brushed away Michael's hand, which remained comfortably on her hip, and moved to Sonny.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asked his anger instantly melting into concern.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I told her that she shouldn't wear those shoes while pregnant, it's very dangerous." Michael threw out casually. The words didn't have time to resonate before Michael found himself pinned against the back wall of the elevator, with Sonny's arm up against his throat. Michael simply smirked, even as his airway restricted.

"Sonny!" Claudia and Carly exclaimed in unison and Johnny moved in and grasped Sonny, trying to pull him off Corelli and after several long seconds of them struggling, Sonny finally relinquished his hold.

"I told you to stay away from my wife," Sonny said his anger so present his entire body shook.

"I currently reside in this hotel Mr. Corinthos," Michael said as he rubbed at his neck. "I use these elevators to come and go. I didn't know your wife would be here, though I was pleased to see her." He said as he smiled warmly at Claudia.

"Do you have a death wish? Why have you been bothering my sister?" Johnny asked as he stared at Corelli in disbelief.

"Johnny Zacchara I presume." Michael extended his hand but Johnny only stared at it, until Michael brought it back to his side. "Who knew a glare could be genetic, even if it's not intimidating at all. In fact you really just look silly, but not you." He said as he tilted his head a bit and spoke directly to Claudia. "On you it's very sexy." He threw in a wink.

"That's it…" Sonny replied as he pulled his gun and aimed it at Corelli's face. Claudia moved to him, throwing her body against his, knowing he wouldn't bowl over her.

"No Sonny," She said, but he didn't lower his gun nor remove his finger from the trigger, which itched to squeeze.

"Is there a problem Mr. Corelli?" Three of his guard that he had ordered to stay in the lobby area came up at seeing the commotion. They each had their guns drawn and aimed as well.

"Whoa this is crazy, please don't do this here." Carly pleaded as she looked about the busy lobby, hoping that the other patrons didn't take notice of what was happening near the elevators.

"Sonny?" A voice asked out of nowhere and eyes turned to Jason Morgan, and the barrels of his two gun, which were aimed toward the three guards. Two of the guards turned their guns onto Jason, while one remained locked onto Sonny, who also held his ground.

"I think this is what you Americans call a Mexican stand-off, yes?" Michael said with a gloat.

"No," Claudia replied as she quickly pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere and aimed it into the face of the guard focused on Sonny. "Now it's a Mexican stand-off. You know Michael right about now I'm not feeling too happy or safe," She spat out using his earlier words against him, and her words instantly caused his eyes to soften with remorse. He waved his hands at his guards and they quickly lowered their guns.

"My apologies," Michael said. "We shouldn't be acting like such brutes in front of ladies, please accept my apologies."

"I think it would be best if you found someplace else to stay, Mr. Corelli." Carly said with a hard glare.

"I've just purchase a penthouse at the Harbor View Towers, I just need to settle my account here at your lovely hotel." Michael answered.

"I can help you with that right now," Carly said and then turned and walked to the registration desk.

"If you will excuse me," Michael said and waited until Sonny finally lowered his gun, before he brushed past to exit the elevator. "È il destino," He threw out to Claudia.

"Wha…" Johnny began to respond but Claudia shushed him by touching his arm and then shaking her head at him.

"Please just let it go John, let him go crawl back under the rock he came from." Claudia spoke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonny asked as he looked at Claudia, and she looked back at him with slightly frightened eyes. "You're packing a gun while you're pregnant?" He asked in a demanding tone and she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at not having to answer questions about what she had done while in the elevator with Corelli. Even though they hadn't done anything worth mentioning she still felt guilty for some reason.

"It saved your ass didn't it?" She replied.

"What I want to know it where you were packing it," Johnny said and Claudia arched her brow as she threw him a snarky smile. "On second thought I probably don't."

"I don't want you packing heat you could have hurt yourself or the baby." Sonny stated.

"Sonny I've been handling guns since I was a little kid, I can take care of myself."

"Where's Max and Milo?" Jason interjected.

"I left them in the car I only intended to come in, get my wife and then go home." Sonny replied. "I didn't expect to find that son-of-a…Corelli Is becoming a problem," He continued. "I know you want me to just ignore him," He directed these words to Claudia. "But I can't just keep ignoring his disrespectful acts against me and mine." Jason nodded his understanding and agreement. "I want to know the real reason he's still here."

"I'll get some people on it." Jason said.

"I can help," Johnny offered. "I have some connection in Italy I can give them a call and see what I can dig up on the Corelli family." Sonny nodded. "See if there's any interest in them expanding their business to Port Charles."

"I'd appreciate that." Sonny said and then both Jason and Johnny headed out on their mutual tasks. "You ready to come home now?" Sonny asked Claudia as he possessively wrapped his arms around her and led them out of the hotel.

"That depends, have you gotten rid of all the baby stuff?"

"No,"

"Then I'm not…" Claudia began to rant as she pulled from his grasp.

"Don't start freaking out, I didn't get rid of the baby stuff because I figure we could compromise."

"Compromise how?"

"We can swing by Mercy on the way home, get an ultrasound and find out if we're having a boy or a girl. I know we said we wanted to be surprised, but you know you're dying to know." He said with a smile.

"I'm not dying to know I can wait," Claudia said with a smile. "It doesn't matter to me so long as it's healthy, but if 'you' really want to know."

"Ok, lets go." He said as he grasped her hand and tugged her along beside him. "By the way, where are you hiding that gun?" His smile widened as they walked out hand in hand.

* * *

È il destino – My wife


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"See you were worried for nothing, and because I picked out just the right items and colors nothing has to be returned," Sonny said beaming as he and Claudia entered their sitting room. "Hey you ok?" Sonny asked in a concern. Claudia had been eerily quiet since they left the doctor's office.

"Yes…no…I honest don't know. I'm beginning to think going to find out the baby's sex was a very bad idea. Sonny," She looked to him with slightly frightened, slightly excited eyes. "We're going to have…" Her words were cut short as Johnny entered the room.

"Hey sorry to just barge in like this," Johnny began.

"You know you're welcome here John, right Sonny?" Claudia said as she looked to her husband for approval.

"Yeah sure, it would be nice if you'd call first." Sonny said and Johnny nodded.

"Sorry but this was important and I thought you'd want to know. Remember I told you I'd make some calls to Sicily; see if I can find out anything about why Corelli is still in town."

"Yeah did you find out anything?" Claudia asked with interest.

"Just what we already know, Corelli came to America for his bride. They're preparing a huge celebration in his hometown back in Sicily. It's a wedding party. One of my contacts got their hands on a wedding invitation." Johnny continued as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Michael Luigi Corelli and Ms. Claudia Antonia Zacchara on January 1st 2010.' My contact faxed this to me." Johnny said as he handed the paper over to Sonny who read it over again, and then he angrily crumpled it up and threw it across the room.

"I don't understand, we've both made it very clear that I'm not going to marry him," Claudia said.

"Well it looks like he plans to have you whether you want to or not." Johnny said. "You need to get her out of town the Corelli's are a very powerful and influential family. Take Claudia back to the island." Johnny directed to Sonny.

"No, I'm not running. Michael Corelli will just have to learn what no means. We all know daddy's behind this, and I will not allow our father to banish me from my home and from you John, not again, not ever again."

"This is different Claudia and I'll go to the island with you if you want." Johnny offered.

"No," Sonny spoke. "I'm not going to send my pregnant wife away because some punk thinks he's going to take her from me." He then moved around his desk and picked up the phone. Both Claudia and Johnny watched silently as Sonny made a phone call. "Jason, I need you to send a dozen guards to the house, take them from the docks. Only the ones you trust the most and only the best. Also I want you here. I'll explained everything when you get here. Sonny then hung up the phone and focused onto Johnny. "Do you have people in town that you trust?"

"Yeah I can probably get about 30 trustworthy guys, use to work for my father but they've always been more loyal to me and Claudia then our father." Johnny answered.

"I want this placed locked down like Fort Knox, and you're not allowed out of this house unless you're with me or Jason or Max, I don't want you out of our sight. I won't initiate a war with Corelli, but if he comes after me and mine I'm going to cut his fucking head off." Sonny declared.

* * *

**30 weeks**

* * *

He entered the room and was instantly in a panic when he didn't find Claudia where he had left her. "Claudia," Sonny called out to her, and after several long seconds of waiting for her to reply she did from behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"Uahhhhh," She gurgled out, spewing the huge breakfast Sonny had made for her, down the lavatory. Sonny knew the sound for over the past several week morning sickness was a constant companion for Claudia, and Sonny couldn't understand why it was called 'morning' sickness when Claudia stayed sick virtually all day. He moved to the bed side table where she kept a pack of graham crackers and then moved the bathroom door.

"You ok," He called out. He knew it was probably a dumb question but it was the only one he could think of to ask. After a few more seconds he heard the toilet flush and then water running in the sink, then he heard the lock release on the door and he took a step back as Claudia emerged from the bathroom. "Hey I got your crackers and I brought you up some milk," He said as he grasped the hand she held out to him, and supported her full weight as he helped her to the bed. He settled her on the bed comfortably.

"No, no milk," She said frowning as she shook her head. "And the crackers don't help, it's just something that my stomach can push back out."

"Are you taking the pills Dr. Lee gave you, you know to help with the nausea?" Sonny asked as he set down on the bed beside her and stroked her silky black hair, which had grown down her back almost to her waist.

"Yes but it doesn't help, nothing seems to help," Claudia replied and then grimaced and clutched one hand to her lower back, while she used the other hand to support her weight against the bed. Sonny quickly moved to her and helped her lean forward and then he began to massage her lower back. "Mmmm, God that feels good."

"We're nearly there right?" Sonny said attempting to make her feel better.

"10 weeks. 10 weeks before I get my body back, and I don't think I'm going to make it Sonny," She whined.

"You'll do fine, you're without a doubt the toughest broad I've ever met, and I'm from Bensonhurst, which has the baddest broads on the planet, and I'd bet money you could take any of them out," Sonny said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. Claudia chuckled at Sonny's words.

* * *

**34 weeks**

* * *

"Come on Mrs. C please don't cry I'll drive you," Max spoke out anxiously as he followed closely behind Claudia as she entered the sitting room.

"Iaahdonwanyoutodri…*hiccup*…veme," Claudia wailed as her entire body shook and tear poured from her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Sonny asked as he leaped from the sofa where he had been sitting reading the newspaper. He swiftly moved to Claudia and wrapped her securely in his arms, and then threw and angry glare at Max.

"Well," Max began to explain. "We were taking Mrs. C to the Metro Court boutique…"

"Yeah I know that much Max, you left outta here no more than 2 minutes ago, what the hell happened between here and the car. What did you say to upset her?"

"Nothing boss honest, we got in the car like always, she'd drive and I'd ride shot gun while Milo was in the backseat. This time…well…uh," Max stalled his words.

"Imfaaaaaaaaaat," Claudia answered for him, with her face buried against Sonny shoulder.

"What?" Sonny asked looking to Max.

"She couldn't fit…behind the wheel. You know her belly…" Max explained and Sonny rolled his eyes closed as he threw his head back a bit and then nodded.

"Go, keep the car out front, well be out in a moment," Sonny ordered and with a nod Max left the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey," He gently coaxed her and pushed her back a bit, so he could see her face, which was puffy and blotchy from all the crying she was doing. "Come on, don't cry," He wiped at her wet eyes. "You're not fat."

"Yes I am," She replied through hiccups as she clung to his arms.

"No, you're pregnant, this is all natural and normal," Sonny removed his hands from her arms, and placed them on her largely swollen belly. "You're beautiful," He continued as he kneeled before her and placed a kiss on her belly. "What you're carrying inside of you is the most precious gift ever given by God, the most precious gift ever given to man." She smiled down at him as she watched him cradle his head against her belly. She then reached out and raked her fingers through his silky jet black hair. "Thank you, for giving this to me."

* * *

**36 weeks  
**

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting, Anthony,"

"Michael, Michael patience is a virtue, and we can't make a move until Claudia pops. The person I got on the inside at GH told me that I'm going to get my grandson, you just follow the plan as I've laid it out for you and we'll both get what we want."

* * *

**38 weeks**

**

* * *

  
**

"We have our 20% cut coming in from the Vega's and the Wu's, the cut from the Vega's is larger than expected, I want that moved through your garage," Sonny directed to Johnny who sat on the sofa beside him, while Jason sat in a seat across from them. The three men had spent most of the night going over mob business. "And the rest divide that up between the usual spots."

"Ok," Jason nodded. "And don't forget we have that shipment coming in, in a week from the Puerto Rican casinos."

"Right," Sonny replied.

"Sonny," Claudia's voice called from the stairs and the meeting instantly paused as all eyes fell to the stairs. Sonny and Johnny jumped from their seats and moved to the staircase to help her down.

"Claudia, you know you're supposed to be on bed rest," Sonny said as he bounded up the stairs to steady her as she came down them. "What are you still doing up, its 3 am and where's Maritza?"

"Sonny my water broke, I'm coming down because we have to go to the hospital, and Maritza's getting my over-night bag for me," Claudia stated, answering all of his questions calmly. Her words got the attention of Sonny, Johnny, and Jason who stood and moved closer. They each stood stock still, watching her, and then a contraction hit. "Uhnnnngahhhhh!" She groaned and then screamed and clutched at both Sonny and Johnny's hands as they supported her on both sides. Claudia stood puffing and panting out air through her mouth as she waited for the pain to subside.

"Oh God, are you ok?" Johnny asked as fear gripped at his heart. "What do we do?"

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm ok," She spoke in a winded voice. "But I need you to call General Hospital have them page Dr. Lee, let them know we're coming," She instructed and Johnny swiftly stepped away pulled out his cell and began dialing. "And Jason could you have the car brought around please," With a nod Jason left out on his task. "Sonny, you…you just stay with me ok."

"Yeah, yeah I'm not going anywhere." He said as he lovingly reached out and stroked her dampening hair from her face, just as Maritza descended the stairs with an overnight bag.

"I got that," Jason said as he reentered the room and grabbed the over-night bag. "The car's out front I'll load this," He then headed back out again.

"Dr. Lee knows you're on the way and she's getting the OR ready," Johnny said as he put his cell back in his coat pocket and grasped Claudia's hand again for support. "It's a good thing the hospital re-opened in time huh?"

"Umhm," Was all Claudia could get out as another contraction hit her, although it wasn't as intense that the other one had been.

"Wait the OR, why is she preparing the OR?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Don't worry it's perfectly normal, in case I have to have a C-section. Remember Dr. Lee explained this to us," Claudia said. "I know this is all new for you. This will be the first time you're actually been there for the birth of one of your children."

"Yeah, I didn't know Carly when Michael was born, I didn't know Kristina was even mine when she was born, and my one of my enemies delivered Morgan, I only arrived in time to accidentally shoot Carly in the head." Sonny said as he helped walk Claudia out to the car. Claudia smiled kindly at him and then reached inside his coat, and pulled his gun which was hidden against his back. She then handed it to Johnny.

"We don't want history repeating itself," She threw out with a smirk and Sonny leaned in and quickly kissed her temple. "Uhaaahhhh!" Claudia cried out as another contraction hit her hard.

"OK let's get you to the hospital," Johnny said and helped her into the waiting car.

* * *

"Why are we meeting here?" Michael Corelli asked as he looked around the darkened, cold room.

"Because it's time, Claudia's upstairs as we speak, giving birth. I have all my people in place, so all we have to do now is wait," Anthony Zacchara replied.

"I mean, why are we here in the morgue?" Michael said.

"Because this is where Claudia will be brought after she gives birth," Anthony said as if it were enough explanation.

"Why would she be brought to the morgue?"

"Because I'm going to finally have her killed," Anthony answered with a broad smile.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as another powerful contraction washed over her. "Where's Sonny, where's my husband and my brother Johnny?" Claudia asked through pants to the nurse who entered her room.

"They're just outside consulting with the doctor." The nurse said as she pulled a needle from the back pocket of the scrubs she wore. "I'm going to give you something to take the edge off, before you're taken to the OR. When you get to the OR you'll be given an epidural," The nurse injected the contents of the needle into Claudia's IV.

* * *

"OK there's still no change," Dr. Lee spoke through the mask she wore, a mask identical to the one everyone else in the OR wore, except Claudia.

"Is there something wrong?" Sonny asked from his spot at Claudia side, where he held her hand. His frayed nervous teetered on the edge as he watched the others in the OR began setting up a screen and setting out medical tools.

"Yes, even though your wife's full dilated and having intense contractions, the baby's head hasn't dropped into the birth canal yet, and it's already been nearly two hours. Normally I wouldn't be too concerned but the baby's heartbeat has slowed which is a sign that the baby's in distress. Also Claudia's heartbeat has become erratic, so I'm going to perform an emergency c-section."

* * *

"You did everything exactly as I instructed? It's important that you gave my daughter the drug at the right time, its imperative."

"I gave her the drug at the exact time that you gave me Mr. Zacchara,"

"Good and how is the labor progressing?"

"They're doing a c-section as we speak."

"Excellent, bring me my grandson as soon as he's born," Anthony said and the nurse nodded and then left the morgue.

* * *

"OK here we go," Dr. Lee said as grasped the small foot and pulled it from Claudia's uterus. "Wow, we have a big boy. Say hello to your son," She said as she held the baby for Sonny and Claudia to see, before handing him off to a nearby nurse, who took the squalling baby to a nearby table to weigh him.

"6 pounds even," The nurse holding the baby yelled out before rushing the baby from the room.

"Did you see him he's beautiful," Sonny spoke softly to Claudia with tears in his eyes as he placed a gently kiss against her head. "You did great. Is he ok?" He then asked Dr. Lee.

"I'm sure he's fine the nurse will do a full assessment in the nursery, so don't worry about him. Right now we need to stay focused because we have another baby to delivery and here she is," She held out the baby and again a nurse came up and took the baby to weigh it.

"7 pounds 12 ounces," The nurse called out and then handed the swaddled baby back to Dr. Lee.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful son and daughter," Dr. Lee said as she moved to the side of the bed and placed the quiet baby on Claudia's chest. Claudia looked down into the face of her daughter who stared back at her with a look of recognition, but remained quiet.

"She's not crying is she ok?" Claudia asked as tears of joy rolled from her eyes.

"Yeah some babies don't make much of a fuss, we'll know more when we do a full assessment, but I'm sure she's fine," Dr. Lee answered as she reached down and grasp the small bundle.

"Sonny, she's so beautiful and perfect," Claudia said as more tears of joy spilt from her eyes. "They're both so beau…" At that moment Claudia's heart monitor began beeping sporadically and then flat lined. Dr. Lee quickly handed the baby off and moved to check Claudia's pulse.

"She's crashing I need the crash cart over here!" She screamed as she leaned over Claudia and began chest compressions.

"What's happening to my wife?" Sonny asked but everyone else in the room was too business to answer him. "What's happening to my wife," He asked again more softly as he stumbled back away from the commotion. Sonny watched in confusion as everything around him seemed to go in slow motion. He backed himself into a corner where he stood for what felt like an eternity, phasing the world out until Dr. Lee's words pulled in back to reality.

"I'm going to call it. The time of death is 6:15 am," She looked down at Claudia's pale face and then turned to the shocked face of Sonny Corinthos who still hovered in the corner. "I am so sorry…It will take Dr. Jones a few moments to close and then you can spent some time with her before she's taken down to the morgue."

* * *

He stood staring at her for a few moments, while stroking her hair. She looked peaceful much like she did when she slept. Her face was pale and her lips already started to turn blue. He kneeled down beside her and laid his head atop her chest. "Please come back," He said softly as the tears welled up n the brims of his eyes. "Please," His resolve crumbled and his shoulder began to shake as he body became racked with his sobs.

"NO!" Johnny yelled from the corridor where Dr. Lee had been speaking to him, he rushed into the OR to find Sonny with Claudia. He instantly crumbled to the floor is despair at seeing his sister lying still and staring up with vacant eyes, her skin virtually white as snow. He raised his hands to his face and cried, sobbing loudly.

hrcenterSometime later/centerhr

"This was not our deal Anthony," Corelli said as he stood over Claudia's body, watching Anthony make coo noises at the tiny baby he held, while three of Anthony's guards kept watch by the door. "I don't want a corpse."

"Chill out Corelli, she's not really dead, she just looks dead. I had her injected with some meds that slows everything down so slow nothing registers on any of the hospital's equipment. In a couple of hours inject her with this," Anthony handed Corelli a syringe. "Now you don't have to worry about Sonny coming after you. He won't search for Claudia if he thinks she's already dead.".

"And what of her funeral? Won't he find it a bit suspicious if there's no body in her casket?"

"Don't worry about it, Sonny's going to be more worried about his missing son than his missing wife, whom he never really liked to begin with. All you need to do is get her body out of here, and I'll have my people take care of the rest. Now if you'll excuse me, my grandson and I have a plane to catch, yes we do." He started cooing again as he walked out of the morgue with the bundled up baby. Corelli looked down into Claudia's vacant eyes as he caressed her cheek, tears spilt from her eyes.

"Don't worry, la mia moglie. I will take good care of you and give you more children to love. Soon you will forget all about Sonny Corinthos," He declared. "Take her to the car, and call ahead and make sure the jet is ready, we're heading straight to the airport."

* * *

"What are you saying?" He asked as he stared at the three people before him.

"We don't want you to get upset…" One of the women said.

"My wife just died giving birth to our children, and now you're telling me you've lost my son…and you don't want me to get upset?" Sonny asked looking even more deadly as he glared at the people in front of him with wet eyes with brims red as blood.

"Dr. Quartermaine, we have a problem," Epiphany spoke as she walked up. She pulled the doctor to the side and spoke softly to her, when Epiphany finished Dr. Monica Quartermaine threw her head back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping back to where Sonny, Dr. Lee, Jason, and Elizabeth Webber stood.

"Sonny, we have another problem," Monica began and Sonny looked at her with panicked eyes.

"Please don't tell me you've lost my daughter too." Sonny closing his eyes and shaking his head a bit.

"No, no, your daughter's fine she's still in the nursery." Monica assured.

"I want you there," Sonny directed to Jason. "Don't let Sophia out of your sight," Jason nodded and then took off for the nursery.

"It seems that your…uhm…wife's body is missing from the morgue," Monica finally stated.

"What?" Johnny finally spoke out as he took a step closer to them from the corner he had been crouched in still in shock over the evening's events. "First my nephew and now my sister, what the hell kind of hospital are you running here?" Johnny roared in anger.

"Mr. Zacchara, calm down," Epiphany said in her stern, deep voice.

"Calm down, calm down," He laughed out as he raked his fingers through his hair. "We brought my sister here to have her babies, and she dies and then you lose one of her babies and…and her body. But you think I should calm down? I gotta get outta here before I hurt someone." He said and then turned and stormed to the exit.

"I'm so sorry Sonny," Monica apologized as she focused on Sonny who stood with his head bowed a bit as he covered one hand over his red eyes, while the other hand rested on his hip. "I know that so much has happened that you've suffered so much in such a short period of time. Please know that we are currently do everything we can to locate both your son and your wife's body." Sonny only nodded his head and then turned and moved back to the waiting area where he took a seat. Both Monica and Epiphany watched him baffled, because they had expected him to react even more loudly and irately than Johnny had.

* * *

"Careful with her," Corelli instructed the guard who toted Claudia's body which was bundled up in sheets. The guard gently placed her in the back seat of the limo, and then closed the door and moved to the driver side, getting in behind the wheel and starting the car. After a brief look around, Michael Corelli hopped into the back of the limo which then sped off. Johnny Zacchara who had gone down in the underground parking to get his motorcycle, watched with interest from the shadow, as the limo sped away. He then turned and raced back towards the hospital entrance.

* * *

"Sonny," Carly called out as she and Olivia rushed up to him, having heard that Claudia was at the hospital having their twins. Sonny stood at hearing her and when she stood before him he instantly pulled her into a desperate embrace. "What's wrong? What happened?" Carly asked having seen in his eyes just how distraught he was.

"They're gone," Sonny mumbled out as tears fell from his eyes and wet the shoulder of Carly's blouse.

"Who's gone honey?" Olivia asked the question before Carly could.

"Claudia…she died." Sonny replied as he moved back from Carly's embraced. He didn't bother wiping away the tears still in his eyes.

"Oh my God, Sonny, I'm so sorry, and the twins?" Carly inquired.

"A healthy boy and girl, our son Steffano John Corinthos was 6 pounds, and our daughter Sophia Adela Corinthos was 7 pounds 12 ounces. But they've lost my son." Sonny said in a defeated tone.

"What?" Carly squeaked out.

"They say he never arrived at the nursery, and they've also lost Claudia, her body's missing from the morgue," Sonny added.

"I don't think the hospital lost anything, I think they both were taken." Johnny's voice spoke out and all eyes fell to him.


	21. Chapter 21

"I know what I saw," Johnny exclaimed as he paced about the floor. Johnny, Jason, and Sonny all stood in the waiting area of the hospital's nursery. Sonny had decided to keep vigil there. Until Sophia could be released to his custody he wasn't going to take any chances with somehow losing her too.

"I do not doubt that you think you saw something," Jason defended. "I'm just trying to understand why Corelli would take Claudia's body, or Sonny's son."

"He's Claudia's son too, and I don't know. Maybe Claudia's not dead…" Johnny said as his eyes grew wide at the revelation.

"You saw her," Sonny interjected. "I was there when she…she was dead."

"How do you know? I mean yeah the monitors beeped and she looked dead, but what if she was given something, something that made her look dead? Corelli is into a lot of things from what I've heard about him, but I don't think necrophilia is on the list so why would he take Claudia's 'dead' body?" Johnny asked and both Jason and Sonny sent him a look that told him they both thought he was losing it. "Nurse Webber," Johnny called out as he moved towards the nurse's station where Elizabeth Webber stood handing over a chart to one of the nurses behind the counter. She turned at hearing her name. "Can I ask you a question?" Johnny asked as he stood before her.

"Sure," Elizabeth replied as she eyed the three men who now stood before her.

"I know it's gonna sound crazy but please just humor me alright?"

"OK," She replied but her eyes still held a skeptical look.

"Are there any drugs, any that you know of, any at all that could make a person appear dead?"

"Uhm…" She genuinely gave it some thought, and it took her a moment because she was also wondering why he wanted to know this. "Yes there are several drugs that use the poison hemlock for its antispasmodic properties, but if you give the wrong dosage it can paralyze a patient, slowing down all the muscles in the body, mainly the heart. It could slow down the bodily functions to the point nothing would register on any of our monitors, which would make them 'medically dead', and if it's not treated with a counter active drug the patient could really die. Actually…" She paused contemplating whether she should be telling the hospital business.

"What?" Johnny coaxed.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this but we actually had a couple of valves of those exact drugs go missing today, a valve with the hemlock and a valve of the counter active drug. That's actually why I'm up here we have to check floor by floor, we assumed that one of the newer nurses accidentally took them and we want to make sure it's not given to a patient."

"I knew it, I told you…I don't believe in coincidences." Johnny stated.

"Neither do I," Sonny concurred.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she turned her full attention to Jason, who turned to Sonny. Sonny nodded his head.

"Johnny thinks that someone took Claudia's body, that she wasn't dead but someone wanted us to think she was."

"So you think that someone gave Claudia something that would make her appear to be dead?" Elizabeth posed the question directly to Johnny, who nodded his head.

"Is there a way to test her blood for traces of the drug, there was a lot of her blood in that OR," Johnny asked as he willed away the images his words brought to his mind.

"Yeah there is, but I'll have to notify Dr. Quartermaine about this, she'd have to approve that."

"That's fine but could you please ask her to use discretion, we don't want to alert the person who did this. They want us to think Claudia's dead, keeping this quiet gives us the advantage and a greater chance of finding her and my son more quickly." Sonny said.

"Oh my God you think whoever did this took your son too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes and when I find that son-of-a-bitch I'm gonna make him wish he never had."

* * *

Along with consciousness came a hot searing pain. Everything seemed to hurt, everywhere. She wanted to open her eyes but they felt so heavy and weighed down it became too difficult and so she kept them shut, but still tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Sonny," An unfamiliar voice called out and it took her a moment to realize that it was her voice. It sounded tired and very dry but it was hers. "Sonny," She called out again and instantly felt a hand clutching one of her hands and another hand stroking her hair. She inwardly sighed in relief as she relaxed a bit more. Just before the darkness of sleep claimed her again she heard a voice speaking softly to her and her final thought before she drifted off again was, 'I didn't know Sonny could speak Italian.'

* * *

"I just can't believe that someone on our staff would steal drugs and purposely use them to harm a patient. Worst case scenario I could think of was that a nurse accidentally took the wrong medication," Dr. Monica Quartermaine spoke in a lowered voice even though she, Sonny, Johnny, and Jason were in her closed off office. "I'm so sorry for what happened to Claudia and your son."

"It's not your fault and it may not have been a staff member, the Corelli's are very powerful and they have people who could get the job done." Johnny tried to reassure.

"No it would have had to have been a staff member, someone with access to our Medical storage rooms." Monica stated. "After all the drama we had last year with the tainted drugs coming through the hospital, Nikalos Cassidine was adamant about having better security when the hospital was rebuilt. He installed state of the art security rooms where all medications are stored. Only staff members can access it and even they have to go through an ID card swipe and a security guard before they can get into the room housing the meds. There's also a very secret measure that only those on the hospital board knows about, it's an extra precaution in case someone was able to get past all the other security protocols. Anytime a valve is removed from one of the refrigerated medicine cabinets, it's instantly logged in the security database and a hidden camera takes the person photo."

"Well that's good, it should be easier to find the person who took the drugs then." Jason said.

"Yes, and I had already started the security guards going through the security database when we were alerted about the missing valve earlier this morning, when they find the location of the medical room that's missing the drug then we'll have a picture of the person who took it. Unfortunately not all the databases have been built. All the information is still stored, but it's in a holding queue with millions of other logs." Monica announced.

"So how long will it take them to search?" Sonny finally spoke.

"I honestly don't know Sonny. But like I said they started the search the instant we discovered the missing valves of medicine, and that was well over twelve hours ago. But we have 40 medical storage rooms on each floor of the hospital and only two security specialist who are qualified to search them, so it's taking some time."

"Jason," Sonny called out to the man seated to his right. Jason instantly stood and pulled out his cell phone as he made for the exit, already knowing what Sonny needed him to do.

"Spinelli, I have a job for you," Jason spoke in a hushed tone as he opened the office door to leave. He paused when he saw Elizabeth standing there with her hand raised, readying to knock on the door. "Sorry," Jason mumbled as he stood back and allowed Elizabeth to enter with the bundle she cradled in her arms. He then swiftly left leaving the door opened behind him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but I promised Sonny I'd stay with little Sophia while the nurses finished their assessment and then I would bring her to him, and here she is," She handed the swaddled baby over to the awaiting arms of her father, who smiled lovingly down at his daughter. "I have her release form waiting at the nurse's station in the lobby, you'll just need to stop there on your way out and signed it, and then she's all yours." A nod was the only acknowledgement Sonny gave, his eyes remained fixed on his daughter's sleeping face.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Monica spoke out from behind her desk. Elizabeth gave a nod and then focused on Sonny and Johnny.

"I hope you find Claudia and Steffano soon."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Sonny said finally looking up at her.

"And remember what I told you earlier, if you ever need someone to look after her just give me a call ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome," She replied as she leaned down a bit and stroked the baby's soft black tresses. "Bye sweet Sophia."

"Sonny," Jason called from the open doorway and all eyes in the room turned and focused onto him. "Max is bringing the car."

"I'd like to come too if that's alright." Johnny said as he stood up alongside Sonny, reaching out and brushing his thumb across Sophia's tiny chin, which caused her to pout a bit.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to get in touch with your contact in Italy, I bet that's where Corelli is headed." Sonny replied and then turned back to Monica. "Thanks Monica for everything."

"I'll keep you and your family in my prayers, I hope you bring your wife and son home very soon."

* * *

This time she had no problems opening her eyes, they snapped open of their own accord. She bolted upright in the bed and instantly regretted it when a sharp pain hit her abdomen, which she clutched her hand over and grimaced. Her eyes darted around the room, and she calmly took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She began to panic when she was struck with a feeling in her stomach, the feeling she always got whenever she flew.

"Sonny!" She called out as she threw back the covering and attempted to get up from the bed.

"Don't move," A voice spoke from the doorway and Claudia's head shot up and she locked eyes with Michael Corelli. Her heart began to pound so hard in her chest the beating was nearly deafening. "You just had a C-Section, moving too much could open your stitches."

"Where am I, what am I doing here, where's Sonny and…Oh God!" Her voice rose and her eyes widened in fear. "Where are Sophia and Steffano, what did you do with them?"

"Last time I saw your children they were both fine. I have not harmed your children, I would never do that."

"Where am I?"

"Right about now we're over the Atlantic, I'm taking you to my secret villa. You'll be able to relax and heal there." Corelli answered as he casually entered the room and sat on the side of the bed. He reached out to stroke Claudia's dark tresses but she quickly recoiled from his touch, moving to the other side of the bed.

"You are certifiable. You kidnap me and act as if it's something normal. This is not a honeymoon. I want to go home to my 'husband' and my children."

"Claudia I can and will give you the world, but you will never return to that other life. Your place is with me now."

"I will never be with you, my place is with my family, my babies…Oh Michael please… Per favore," She sobbed and silently hated how weak and pathetic she sounded, but if she had to beg in order to be with her family again then she would. "They need me, Hanno bisogno della loro madre, please, please take me home."

"I'm sure they will be fine, Sonny is a good father I have seen this much for myself, and so I'm sure he will take good care of your daughter. Now you should get more rest."

"Wait…why did you say it like that, Sonny will take good care of our daughter. Why wouldn't he take good care of our 'children'?" Claudia asked as she frowned at the man before her, who sat silently debating if he should tell her who had her son. "Did something happen to Steffano, you said they were both ok."

"They are," Corelli said hoping to reassure her.

"Sonny doesn't have Steffano, does he?" She continued to question, not really needing to hear the words to know the truth. "So who has my son, who would want to take…" Her heart nearly stopped when the only conclusion came to her mind. "Daddy…my father has Steffano? Oh no, oh no, no, no," She moaned out sorrowfully as she fell back against the pillows and wailed. Corelli watched helplessly as the woman he had fallen in love with screamed her fears and frustration into one of the pillows she had her face buried in.

* * *

"You got anything yet?" Johnny asked as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"No, just like there was nothing five minutes ago when the Dark Prince asked me," Spinelli replied irritably. "I think I would be able to concentrate more if you weren't hovering." He tossed over his shoulder to Johnny.

"Sorry," Johnny said as he moved away from the couch, roughly running his hand through his hair.

"You got anything yet," A voice spoke out.

"No!" Spinelli yelled as he bolted up from the couch and turned to glared at the man behind him. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when instead of finding Johnny standing before him as he had expected, he found Sonny holding his infant daughter.

"Don't you ever raise your voice in my house again," Sonny spoke softly not wanting to rouse his sleeping child but his eyes held his anger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sir I meant no disrespect I'm just a bit stressed, and my brain's a bit fried going through the hospital files for the past three hours straight…oh and is this little Sophia?" Spinelli suddenly cooed as his attention fell fully onto the baby swaddled in a pink blank and cradled securely in her father's arms. Sonny uncharacteristically graced Spinelli with a genuine smile as he held Sophia up a bit to show her off. "She's gorgeous she's definitely gonna be a knock out just like Vixenilla." Both Johnny and Sonny threw him a warning glare. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't call her that anymore because she's definitely, officially one of the white hats now…right? Right, she has arisen out of the ashes of evilness like the 'Phoenix', and so she shall be known hence forth as the 'Phoenix'. Which could work even if she went back to her evil ways, then she would be known as the 'Dark Phoenix', like Dr. Jean Grey of the X-Men. And you shall be 'Precious' because you are just," Sonny rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit at the man in front of him, but before he could cut into Spinelli about his 'stupid' nicknames a beeping noise filled the room, capturing Spinelli's attention and made him rush back to his laptop. "Whoa." Spinelli exclaimed.

"What, did you find something…this time?" Johnny asked skeptically from his position at the bar, where he stood mixing himself a drink. While Sonny moved to a nearby chair and sat down.

"Uh…yeah. I have this program I wrote myself, sort of like a search engine and ten times better than Bing…"

"Focus Spinelli and speak English." Sonny said.

"Right, the program found the pictures of the person who took the medicines used on Phoenix. It was none other than the patriarch of the Dark prince and the Phoenix, Anthony Zacharra."

* * *

"The plan was you were never to contact me again,"

"Plans change I need to see you, now." Corelli spoke in a demanding tone.

"What, has my dear sweet daughter turned out to be a disappointment to you, like she has always been for me? Well there's no takesy backsies." Anthony Zacharra said jokingly.

"No, this has nothing to do with Claudia, Its Sonny Corinthos."

"Look I told you, you don't have to worry about Sonny, he's not gonna care about Claudia's missing body, he's gonna pour all his energy into finding his son, which he will never do."

"Sorry but I'm not as sure as you are. I plan to take him out, and I need you to do it, so we have to meet. I thought you'd jump at this opportunity, with Corinthos out of the way you'd have your business back." There was a long pause before Anthony responded.

"Fine, write down these coordinates."

"No, I'm going to put you through to my pilots give the coordinates to them," Corelli said and then hung up the phone which instantly connected Anthony with his pilots.

"If you're planning to take out Corinthos we're gonna need a whole lot of man power and fire power," Corelli's number one henchman Marco said from his seat. Corelli regarded him for a second before the phone rang again. He picked up the phone and listened and then began to write on the notepad that sat beside the phone.

"Good set a course change, how long will it take us to get there? Thank you." Corelli hung up the phone and then spoke to Marco. "Who do we have in Denmark?"

"Detrick and Boris," Marco answered without having to think about it. "Why?"

"Call them let them know that we're going to need a group of men, a dozen or so. We're going to take out Anthony Zacharra. He won't have many guards on his grounds he lost most of them when he handed over his business to Corinthos. Here's the address Anthony gave the pilot, let Detrick and Boris know that there's an infant boy in Anthony's care, and I want the child unharmed. Anthony I want dead. And for extra incentive, tell them I'm paying a million to him and his crew, that's a million for each of them."

"Oh that will definitely get the job done." Marco stated with a smirk.

"We'll be landing in a couple of hours, and I expect them to be at the airport with little Steffano in hand because I don't want to be on the ground for too long." Marco Nodded and then pulled out his cell to make the call. Corelli rested his eyes to the closed door in the back of the private jet, which housed a grief stricken Claudia, and hoped that having at least one of her children would be enough to console as well as control her.

* * *

~hanno bisogno della loro madre: they need their mother~


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Yes I know it has been awhile, sorry about that but after tiic killed off my girl Claudia I just lost all inspiration. My muse packed up and left me, but I had a new one move in just today and so I have a new chapter and I think I'll probably have one more after this one to finish the story up. I'm even formulating an idea in my head to resurrect Claudia, so keep and eye out for that fic. Also I really appreciate all the reviews and I usually won't read them until after I have completed my story as so none sway what I write (It happens to me easily). I really appreciate all the support I've gotten for this fic and again I apologize it has taken me so long to update it. ~ Pari

PS: For those looking the Sonny/Claudia fic archive has closed down, it had nothing to do with Claudia being killed off the show, it was due to inactivity, no one went there except me and a couple of others so it was wasted space.

* * *

She had heard the door opening and suspected it was because they had landed and it was time for her captive to lock her away in his villa. She made no move to suggest that she were aware of the presence behind her. She just kept her back to the entrance, he body curled up as she gazed at the paneled wall in front of her, though her mind had wondered elsewhere, someplace outside her body and the jet plane it lay in.

"Claudia," Corelli called out to her softly and she ignored him even though his voice had snapped her back to reality. She had decided that she wouldn't be his no matter what he said or did, she would fight him every step of the way. She was determined to make sure he never got any satisfaction from her. "There's someone here that wants to see you." Corelli continued to speak to her gently and in a hushed tone. "Caro, you must help me here, I think he is hungry and I am not equipped to feed him." His words and the gurgles of a baby made Claudia snap her head up and shoot her eyes to the man standing before her, nestling a tiny newborn in his arms. Corelli smiled at the reaction, he knew just by the way Claudia gazed with baited breath at the child in his arms that he had made the right decision in taking out Anthony and retrieving her son. "Look Steffano, look it's mamma." He spoke to the child as he seated himself along the side of the bed, and Claudia instantly sat and settled herself more comfortably back against the pillows. Her hands trembled and tears welled up in her eyes as she finally laid eyes on the face of her newborn son. "I had them bring a few baby items along when they took him from you father but they forgot formula, so I figured you'd be able…my mother breast feed each of her 7 children. She always said it was the healthiest choice for a baby." Corelli said as he held the swaddled child out to its mother. Claudia grasped him and let out a cry of happiness as she cradled him in her arms.

"Hello Steffano, hello my beautiful, beautiful little boy," She cooed and pushed the blanket down from his face more so she could get a better look at him. There was no doubt, she thought, as she gazed at him, no doubt that this was hers and Sonny's child, for he looked so very much like his father.

"Do you have milk," Corelli asked her pulling her from her moment of bliss. "If you don't…can't produce milk we are still grounded I will send one of the guards to get formula."

"Uh…I don't know, lets see." Claudia nervously pulled down the strap of the cotton nightgown she wore, not caring that Corelli was watching her and that his steely gray eyes darkened with lust as she exposed one of her supple breasts, she was more concerned that she wouldn't have any milk for her son. Steffano latched onto her nipple quickly and began suckling. "Wow, you were hungry weren't you?" She spoke softly as she gently rocked him back and forth as she greedily fed from her. Corelli reached out and brushed his fingers against the slick black hair that covered the child's head, and his movement regained Claudia's attention and she locked her eyes onto his. "La ringrazio," She whispered to him before letting her focus fall back onto her son. Corelli gave a small smile and then stood and left mother and child alone to bond. Once he was outside the room he moved back to his seat. He picked up the phone and spoke to the pilots.

"We're ready to leave, take us home." He commanded and then hung up the phone.

"So do you think giving her son will keep her happy and settled?" Marco asked from his seat, just across from where Corelli was now seated.

"For awhile, yes, but Claudia is a spitfire and I expect her fight me every step of the way, but hopefully now that she has her son I'll be able to have some semblance of control over her. I will use him if I have to, to make her do what I want."

* * *

"So what's the plan now?" Johnny asked as he leaned against the arm of the sofa, facing Sonny's desk with his arms folded across his chest.

"Now we track down your father, get my son and put a bullet in his head, so if you have any family ties to that son-of-a-bitch then…you know…maybe you should sit this one out." Sonny stated.

"Not on your life, in fact I'd like to do the honors, and what about Claudia?"

"Before we take Anthony out we get him to tell us where Corelli took Claudia."

"And you really think my father will do that?"

"Your father is a spineless, cowardly bastard, so if I put my gun in his mouth, yeah I think he'll tell us exactly what we want to know." Sonny said as he leaned back in his seat clenching his fists as his arms rested on the armrests on the chair he sat in. "It was buried under a lot of red tape and blood money, but Spinelli was able to track down the airport Anthony's plane flew out of, but he couldn't get anything on Corelli's and I doubt either filed a flight plan, at least not the conventional way, but they'd have to tell someone their course so they can be given coordinates that would keep them out of the path of other planes. I sent Jason to the small air strip just outside of town, that's where Anthony flew out from, Jason knows to use any means necessary to get Anthony's flight plans. Now we just wait." At that moment Maritza the nanny Claudia and Sonny had hired to help out after the babies were born descended the stairs with Sophia in her arms.

"Mr. Corinthos, it's time for Sophia's feeding and you said that you wanted to do her feedings." Maritza said as her feet hit the base of the stairs and she moved closer to Sonny's desk.

"Could I?" Johnny spoke out as he stood and stepped to Maritza, who looked to Sonny for approval. When Sonny nodded his head, she smiled kindly at Johnny and then placed his tiny niece in his arms.

"Support her head and body on this arm and that and hold the bottle like this," Maritza instructed Johnny who did exactly as he was instructed. "You can just call me on the monitor whenever you want me to come for her." She said as she pointed to the small walkie-talkie type monitor that sat on the table just behind the sofa that Johnny settled upon, she then went back upstairs.

"Look at you, boy you're gonna be a knockout. You look so much like your mamma," Johnny spoke lowly to the small baby who seemed to watch him intensely as she suckled her bottle. "Let's just hope you don't get her attitude, otherwise your pop is gonna have his hands full." Johnny said around a smile and Sonny chuckled as well as he watched them bond. At that moment the phone rang out and Sonny snatched it up and Johnny refocused his eyes onto Sonny.

"Yeah," Sonny barked into the phone as he stared off at nothing, while listening. "Good, yeah…yeah I'm going to book the jet as soon as I hang up with you, you just meet us there and bring Spinelli we might still need him. Thanks Jason." He hung up the phone and then snatched it back up again to dial out. "Hey Enrique this is Sonny Corinthos…yeah, I need you to gas up the jet, I need to get to Demark like yesterday, ok? Good we'll be there in about 15 minutes." Again he hung the phone up as he leaped from his seat to face Johnny who was already standing and moving towards him.

"You've found out where my father is?" Johnny asked as he released Sophia to Sonny who gently grasped her from his arms.

"Yeah we did, hey beautiful papa has to go for a little bit but I'll be back very soon and I'll be bringing back your big brother and your mamma. I promise," He then kissed her small head and moved to the stairs. "Have Max bring the car around, I'm gonna take her back up stairs and leave instructions with the guards up there, then I'll be right out." Sonny announced as he headed up the stairs with his daughter. Johnny hurried out to get the car.

* * *

He stood in the doorway watching her for a moment and the sight of her, mother keeping watch over her sleeping child, made his heart swell and made him love her even more. "I brought you his carrier," Corelli whispered out pulling Claudia from her coddling and she turned lazily to regard him with the smile she had been directing towards her son still on her lips. "You will need to secure him in it for the car ride home." She eyed the car seat and then locked her eyes back onto her sleeping son, who rested atop a pillow beside her.

"You do know that Sonny will find us and when he does, he's going to kill you for taking us," She threw out casually as she rubbed her hand across Steffano's back.

"I have no doubt he will try, and in Port Charles that may have been a problem, but back home Sonny Corinthos has no connections, no power, and most have never even heard of him. So È il destino I am not worried."

* * *

Hours Later

* * *

They had arrived at Anthony's hideout in Denmark only to discover they were too late, the guards who had managed to escape the massacre told them that it had been Corelli's men who had attacked them and they had also taken the baby boy they had been caring for. So Sonny and company reboarded his jet and they were all on their way to Italy, Johnny was sure that Corelli would take Claudia back to his homeland where he had the advantage in power. Sonny wanted to fly straight there but Johnny knew that Corelli probably had people already waiting for them and would cut them down the second their plane landed. So Johnny requested that they make a detour for reinforcements, which took them to the doorstep of his and Claudia's Uncle Rudy Zacchara.

"Johnny," The older man who looked to be in his early 60s and was a robust version of his brother Anthony, called out to his nephew with arms wide open.

"Ciao zio Rudy," Johnny greeted back as he embraced the uncle he hadn't seen since he was a young boy. "Zio I'd like you to meet some people, this is Sonny Corinthos," He began and he could feel his uncle tense up in his arms but he continued his introductions. "And these are some of his employers, Jason Morgan," This got a nodded from his Uncle and Johnny figured Jason's reputation had preceded him, even all the way in Italy. "And Damian Spinelli." Spinelli waved nervously only to have Jason swat his hand down and throw him a look while shaking his head.

"Johnny why do you disrespect me by bringing this 'bastardo'," Rudy spat out the words and he looked at Sonny with disgust. "Into my home, after all he has done to your sister, who you know I love and think of as my own daughter. I should kill you where stand." Rudy spoke his last words as he pointed directly at Sonny, who had the good sense to bow his head in the man's presence to show his respect. This was something that Sonny never would have done back in Port Charles but here he knew he was out gunned and overpowered and it would not bode well for him to piss off the natives.

"Zio, please Sonny and Claudia have made amends, there is no more war between our two families. In fact our families have become one with the birth of Claudia and Sonny's twins, Steffano and Sophia Zacchara-Corinthos." Johnny announced he knew there was no way Sonny would had or would allow the Zacchara name to be attached to his children's, but he also knew that if his uncle thought it was he would be pleased and more willing to help them.

"Ah…my bambina has had bambinos? Congratulazioni," He pulled Johnny close again and kissed both his cheeks and then moved to Sonny with an extended hand. "Congratulazioni, Mr. Corinthos," He then pulled Sonny into an embrace and kissed both his cheeks. "So I guess we are truly family now, and leave it to our Claudia to out do herself, she doesn't have one like most women, no she goes and has two." Rudy exclaimed clearly overjoyed by the news. "And where is she and those beautiful bambinos, aye?" He looked towards the door.

"That's why we're here Zio," Johnny spoke and regained his uncle attention. "Claudia and her son Steffano have been kidnapped by Micheal Corelli." The smile that had been upon Rudy's face instantly faltered and his face was left marred with eerily sinister look that even intimidated Sonny.

"Dominic's youngest son, he has kidnapped Claudia and Steffano?" Rudy repeated as if to make sure he had heard him clearly.

"Yes Zio and that's why we're here we suppose that he's brought them here and we need to find them."

"Oh I know he's brought them here, Dominic flew in a couple of weeks ago to attend the wedding of his youngest son. Ramon!" Rudy called out to one of the arm guards standing nearest the door, and the young man stepped closer to them. "I want you and some of the boys to go over to the Corelli mansion and inform Dominic that I request his presence, and then make sure he knows it's not a request…shot his mother in the head."

"Zio!" Johnny cried out shocked by the order.

"Fine, shot her in the leg…her good one." Ramon nodded and then headed out with a couple of the other guards in the room. "Johnny, Johnny how do you ever expect to one day run the family business if you show such weakness. Huh?" Rudy asked as he lovingly slapped his nephew face and then moved around him and back to his massive mahogany desk. "Can I offer you all a drink, something to eat?" He asked as he seated himself behind the desk and pulled out a Cuban cigar and lit it.

"No thank you, all I want is my wife and son back, I promised Sophia." Sonny finally spoke out and Rudy regarded through the veil of Cigar smoke and he nodded his head.

"And you will you have my word, and how is it that Corelli was able to take your family, don't you have security and protection for them?" Rudy inquired.

"Yes but Corelli enlisted the help of our father." Johnny was the one to respond.

"Anthony, that infedele…" Rudy roared out as he slammed his fist atop his desk, which caused Spinelli to jump a bit where he stood. "I've always tried to teach him even when he was a little boy, that your family is everything. All the money and the power can and will come and go, but your family it forever, but he never listens."

"Well it's too late for him to learn now, Corelli's men made sure of that." Johnny stated and Rudy removed the cigar from his mouth as he leaned forwarded a bit.

"Corelli killed my baby brother, my only brother?" He asked and Johnny simply nodded his head in reply. "Excuse me a moment," Rudy stood and made for the exit and then stopped just before passing the threshold and turned back to where Sonny and his crew were still standing. "Please make yourselves at home, have a seat, Johnny fix them some drinks. I have some business to attend to I shall return soon." With that said Rudy disappeared out the door.

"Was he mad?" Spinelli asked Johnny in a lowered voice. "It was hard to really tell but he seemed…murderous."

"He was, I think we've just started a war between the Zaccharas and the Corellis." Johnny announced.

"Is that good or bad?" Jason finally broke his silence.

"Both, it's good for us bad for the Corelli's, the Mannino family give the Corellis their power through their backing but that power only really holds weight in the states. Here the Zaccharas are powerhouse of the two families and the Manninos wouldn't risk a war with us, especially once they discover that Corelli did. It's like my Zio said to these old school Sicilians family is 'everything' and you never ever mess with a man's family." Johnny proclaimed and then moved to the bar to make himself a drink.

* * *

Translations

* * *

Caro~ Sweetheart

La ringrazio~ Thank you

È il destino~ My wife

Ciao zio~ Hello Uncle

Bastardo~ Bastard

Congratulazioni~ Congratulations

Infedele~ Disloyal


End file.
